Bad Romance
by Aurora Rezayne
Summary: Draco/Ginny song-fic set in Ginny's fifth year. Ginny is bored with her boyfriend and wants something more spicy. She accidentaly finds the spice in Draco malfoy. warning: Violent and sexual. M for a reason!
1. I want your psycho

This story is not beta'd so I apologize for errors... especially the punctuation kind, I'm really bad with that.

This is a Draco/Ginny song fic based on Bad Romance by Lady Gaga…at least that's where the plot bunny was born and bit my feet until I figured out a beginning. It takes place in Ginny's fifth year and ignores the whole her and Harry thing. It's a bit violent so beware…

I don't own Harry Potter or "Bad Romance". I bow to those who do

'One AM in the morning,' Ginny thought to herself as she stared at the clock on her nightstand, "You've got to be kidding me." She flung herself over and nuzzled into her blankets.

Thirty minutes later she gave up and trudged out of the dormitories, out of the common room, and into the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. 'Maybe a walk will work…and a little Filch dodging,' she added as she skirted around a suite of armor to avoid the caretaker. The rest of her nighttime stroll was uneventful as she made her way toward the kitchens.

She tickled the pear and peered inside, almost screaming when Dobby popped into her face. "So sorry Miss! Dobby didn't mean to frighten! Come, come, Dobby makes you something to eat, Miss!" With that the Elf bounded away, muttering the school song. Ginny smiled at the odd little thing and plopped herself onto one of the tables as Dobby snapped his fingers for food. Fruit appeared and Ginny started nibbling as Dobby pushed more things toward her. "Miss wants peanut butter and Jelly? Soup maybe? Maybe more fancy, steak and potatoes?" He shoved all these things toward her in a matter of seconds, "Dobby, Dobby calm down! The fruit is fine," she told him smiling. "maybe some warm milk with cinnamon and vanilla? I can't sleep and that always helps." Before the words were out of her mouth she had a steaming mug in her hands. She thanked him and sipped her drink as he waved the other plates away.

"Miss is dreaming bad things again?" Dobbyasked, his big eyes practically staring into her soul. She thought for a moment, "No, not tonight. Just restless I guess." He gave her a frantic nod then carried on with his business. It hadn't been dreams keeping her awake, though that was usually the case. Tonight was just good old crap sleep, probably from fighting with the boyfriend. She had been with Dean for a while now, four months apparently. She wasn't like most girls who tediously kept track of these sorts of things, it didn't really matter to her. Unfortunately it mattered to Dean and he had freaked out because she hadn't remembered "what day it is." She had told him he was a girl and tried to walk away but he followed her, complaining about her unaffectionate and uncaring ways.

It was unfortunate too that Dean was not the fun fighting kind. He wanted to pout and whine and be a sniveling girl. He wouldn't yell, or threaten, or shove, or anything interesting like that. Maybe if he did their sex life would be more interesting. He didn't seem to comprehend the idea of rough sex and it drove her nuts. He was the only person she had ever slept with so it wasn't like she knew what rough would be like but she had read enough dirty stories to know that it sounded awesome.

She looked at her phone and realized at was a little after two in the morning now. "Crap, I have to be up in four hours," she mumbled. "Dobby, thank you for the milk and stuff, I'll see you later." She hopped off the table and snuckback out into the hall. "Just once I wish he would be a man," she said to herself. She was so lost in thought that she didn't pay much attention to where she was going until she heard quiet footsteps from around a corner. She flattened herself to a wall and held her breath, waiting for Filch to give her detention. Instead, the footsteps stopped and seemed to pace for a while. She peered around the corner and found Malfoy stepping through a door.

"What the hell?" She quickly moved for the door and shoved her foot in the crack. She waited for a moment to make sure he hadn't noticed then looked in. He was nowhere to be seen so she slipped through the crack and closed the door lightly behind her. The room she had found herself in was odd, to say the least. It was filled with a strange assortment of crap that looked like it had been tossed in haphazardly and forgotten about. 'Ah, the room of requirement,' she thought as she slinked her way through the mess.

A little further in she saw Malfoy standing in front of a large cabinet, arms crossed and glaring like it was his worst enemy…like it was Harry. She laughed to herself and moved forward, hiding behind another suite of armor. He walked around it a few times, placed an object in it, said a few words, then cursed when the object stayed inside. He did this for about forty five minutes then stormed out of the room. She watched him go then walked towards the offending cabinet. "I don't get it. Whats he up to?" She asked herself, walking around the cabinet like he had done. As was her habit, she got so caught up in her own head she hadn't heard the door open again, and had conveniently missed the sound of foot steps coming her way.

As she came around the back of the cabinet for the fifth time an angry blonde face came inches from hers, a wand at her throat. "What exactly are you doing, Weasely?" He said in the most acid tone she had ever heard. She considered for a moment, collecting herself as to not sound afraid. "Having a late night walk as if it's any of your business, ferret." He looked like he was going to explode, "How dare you insult me while I have a wand at your throat you filthy blood traitor!" He was almost yelling but not quite.

"Blood traitor!" She laughed, "Oh hardly." She was used to the insult by now but considering her day/night, now was not the time. "The day I'm considered a blood traitor by anyone with any sort of true reputable status, I'll tattoo it on my head." She had gone too far apparently. Maybe he was having a bad day too, or maybe it was the fact that no one was around, either way she had cut the line to his sanity. He took his wand from her neck and replaced it with his hand. His face was in hers so fast it seemed unreal, "I am the only reputable source here you bitch. I can silence that whorish mouth of yours faster than you can even think to beg for mercy." He whispered maliciously, his breath in her face.

She didn't respond for a moment. The situation was sinking in, and not in the right way. She should have been afraid, at least a little. There was no one around. And no one to hear her scream if he tried anything. She should be thinking of a way to get out, instead all she could think about was how Dean was a push-over and she was being threatened by a man. A disgusting pig of a man but this was the sort of argument she had been craving.

Her mind was racing, 'this is bad!' it screamed, 'say you're sorry! Keep saying nothing at all!' But the small voice that lingers behind the shadows pressed her on. 'He is filth, but you can't deny that he is good looking. Good looking and oh so angry and vengeful.' All this passed in her head in a matter of seconds. Malfoywas staring poisonous daggers at her but seemed to be lightening his grip since she wasn't saying anything. "better to give in Weasel."

That snapped her back into reality, "I would never give in you slime!" With that she reached up and slapped in. The sense in her screamed no as she did it and she knew she was in trouble before her hand even made contact. Malfoy stood there dumbstruck for about half a second before shoving her into the cabinet so hard she and the cabinet went down. It hurt like hell as she fell into sharp points of broken wood. Malfoywas screaming somewhere aboveher about all his work ruined. She was trying to stand up but he gripped her arm and drug her up only to shove her against the nearest wall. Her head slammed into the wall as a strong hand gripped her throat again, "I should kill you for this!" he yelled into her face.

Her head was spinning now and coherent thought was fading in and out. Her whole body hurt but she was surprised to feel a heat building in her lower body. It was so wrong but this was turning her on. She tried to focus on his face and found it an inch from hers, his whole body was pushing against her and it was quickly driving her mad. She smirked at him, "then do it." The statement caught him off guard a little so that he seemed slightly confused. All the same his grip around her neck tightened but he couldn't seem to find anything to say. She shifted her body enough so that her left leg was lined up with his groin. He took the motion as an escape and laughed, "You're not going anywhere." He said icily.

She had barely heard the statement though. She was in a slgith shock at what she had found when she moved her leg. He was hard. Not completely, just enough for her to notice when she rubbed against him as she moved. She stared into his eyes and saw the slight hint of lust burning there. Possibly he was trying to fight it, or he was going to use it against her which was a slightly frightening thought but considering her arousal, it wouldn't be a problem. She glared back at him then rubbed her leg against him a little harder.

His eyes flickered down for a moment then back to hers, "no escape." he growled before crushing his lips into hers. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as she met his angry lips, biting and kissing with fever. If he was surprised by her willingness he didn't show it. Instead he moved his unoccupied hand to her shirt and ripped it off, making sure to keep the other steady on her throat. She brought her hands around him and dug her nails into his back as he gripped one of her breasts. He broke the kiss and groaned into her shoulder as he bit down. She moaned at the sound and pulled his hair to get his lips back to hers. She was amazed that he allowed her that much control when he obliged. She snaked her hand down has chest and under his belt, gripping the length beneath it. He tossed his head back and growled again then shoved his hand below the waist as well, undoing buttons with unnatural speed. He plunged his fingers inside her and her brain nearly stopped as flicked and pounded her. She slammed her head against the wall again and screamed, then regretted the decision.

He stopped as fast as he had started and pulled away from. The cold rushed in around her and she opened her eyes to find Malfoy looking at his hands in disgust. "You whore. What did you do to me!?" He raged at her. She put her hand to her neck then ran it through her hair, "it takes two to tango, Malfoy." He glared one last time then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny sank to the floor, putting a hand over her eyes. "He is psychotic.I want him." She said in disbelief. "Of all the people in the school, in the world, it had to be him." She sat there for a few minutes collecting herself then looked at her phone again, almost four. "Fuck." She got up and trudged back to her room, throwing herself on her bed when she got there.


	2. your vertigo schtick

I know I know, the chapter name is funky, but thats the lyrics so deal with it lol!

So blah blah so on and so forth, I disclaim. On with the story!

**Ginny**

Ginny was aware that somewhere her alarm was going off. She flung her blankets from her face and beat her phone until it stopped its noise, then proceeded to turn over and attempt going back to sleep.

As she laid there she continued to consider the events of…well, two hours ago. Sleep had not come to her so she knew it had not been a dream. Of course her subconscious could have never come up with such an experience, so even if she _had_ slept she knew it couldn't have been a dream. So what the hell was that? "I am one twisted fuck." She mumbled to herself. 'I let him…well I guess he never hit me, but still!'

After a few more minutes of internal shock and awe she rolled out of bed (literally) and sat on the floor. The other girls from her dorm were roaming about, throwing shirts, and admiring themselves in their mirrors, not noticing Ginny plopped on the floor. That ended quickly though as her friend Christiane ("not the religion" as she always liked to point out) sat on the floor next to her, "bad dreams again?" Ginny turned to look at the girl next to her, trying to think of an excuse for her dark eyes, "nah, just couldn't sleep. Dean and I had another 'not so fight' last night." It was mostly true. Christiane rolled her eyes, "why don't you just leave him already?" Ginny was not in the mood for this discussion again so she waved it off and went into the bathroom to asses the damage beyond her sleepless eyes.

She had some bruising around her neck, luckily Christiane hadn't noticed. She turned from the mirror and gingerly peeled off her shirt as she discovered how sore she was, then tossed it to the ground. She turned slowly back to the mirror, afraid of what she would see. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined. There was some purple on her back where she had hit the wall, and some cuts from the broken wood, but other than that it wasn't too bad. She doused her neck in concealer and left the bathroom.

Back in the room Christiane was sitting on her bed looking at her phone, everyone else had left. When Ginny came out Christiane gave her the 'you're hiding something' look and stashed her phone. "Talk. Now." Ginny stared at her, wondering how she could possibly know she hadn't told her everything. "Maybe I don't want to." She laughed as she started digging through her clothes.

Christiane got up and pulled out a pair of jeans and white tank top and handed them to her, "Maybe I don't care. You got up to something exciting last night and I'll be damned if you don't tell me." Ginny got dressed and put on her robes. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her what had happened, it was amazing. She just didn't know if her friend would understand, hell, she didn't even really understand. Malfoy was scum…from around a toilet…and she had nearly slept with him. She wanted to sleep with him, bad. 'Disgusting' she thought.

"If you don't explain that wanton look on your face I swear…" She trailed off. 'Damn' Ginny thought, 'I suck'. "Fine. You won't believe me though, and when you do, you'll be completely disgusted with me. I'm disgusted with me, especially because I'm not completely ashamed of it." Christiane stared at her, "so…what did you do?" Ginny sighed, "Sit down. I… I almost shagged Draco Malfoy a few hours ago! Oh god!" She collapsed on the floor with her head in her hands.

For a minute or there was nothing. She looked up and Christiane was just staring at her, mouth slightly open and a perplexed sort of look on her face. "You…what? How? Why!? How are you not ashamed? Did he curse you?" She was getting worked up and it was funny to watch, "He didn't curse me. I followed him into the room of requirement, we started arguing, some stuff happened, the next thing I know were snogging like mad. Christiane it was so hot I can hardly stand it." Ginny peeked out from between her fingers, Christiane hadn't moved. "I know he is fowl but he was everything I've been wanting that Dean fails at…" Christiane cut her off here, "What do you mean stuff happened Gin?" She was getting suspicious, 'crap' Ginny thought before answering. "Uh, like I said, we argued," she put her head down again, "he got a little violent…" she broke off, waiting for it.

Silence again. "details." Ginny cursed inwardly then explained everything in detail. Her friend did not seem happy and expressed herself as such, going on about how filthy and terrible Malfoy was, how dangerous that had been, he could have killed her blah blah blah. Ginny let her rant while she finished getting ready then pointed out that they needed to get to breakfast before everything was gone.

***********

**Draco**

Draco stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. That dirty bitch had cost him dearly and he had made out with her, what was wrong with him? He had been fixing that cabinet for weeks and she had gone and pissed him off and let him make her break it in a matter of seconds. The Deatheaters would kill him for this, and if _they_ didn't, _He_ would. 'I'll just have to fix it, fast,' he thought as he pounded his way through his common room.

In passing he had noticed Pansy waiting up for him but ignored her, he was not in the mood. She had become even more irritating to him now that he had this project to do. She seemed to have the idea in her head that they were dating, or something of that nature. "Dumb bitch," he said as he sat down on his bed. Once he was sitting he realized, much to his frustration, that he was still hard. 'Am I so deprived that the Weasley whore turns me on,' he raged at himself. What was the matter with him? True, he hadn't had a good shag in a while but that did not excuse what he had just done, she was filth, mudblood loving filth, and she was on his hands. Horrified by the thought he all but ran to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands six times, he still felt tainted and dirty.

The worst part of it all was that the tiresome small voice in his head kept reminding him that he had been the one to start it. It pointed out that he had to have been semi attracted to her, else he would have simply hexed her and moved on. He tried to tell himself off, convince his mind that it was the lack of sex, and to prove it, got up and went back down to the common room.

He was not really surprised to see that Pansy was still there, still sitting on the chair he had passed her in. She quickly stood up and flung herself at him, "Oh, Draco you look so tensed, what happened?" He nearly shoved her off him but remembered why he had come down, "nothing." He removed himself from her and pushed her onto the nearest couch, covering her body with his, capturing her lips in determination.

She moaned and automatically wrapped her arms around him. He knew she liked it kind of slow but this was about him right now and he was not about to take his time, or let her take hers. He broke away, pulling her up with him, and drug her shirt over her head. She got the hint and started working the buttons on his pants as he ravished her neck.

Their clothes were gone in a matter of seconds and he shoved her back into the couch, covering her with his body once more. He wasn't kind as he pounded into her, but she took it well. She clawed at his back, but not like Ginny had. As soon as the thought flittered through his mind he growled in rage, he looked into the face below him as he pounded her harder than even he had thought possible. She cried out, in pain or pleasure he didn't know because all he could think was that this girl was not good enough anymore. He bit her neck everywhere he could as raged in and out of her then grunted as he finished. Fury, that was all that he could think. Pansy looked afraid of him, he couldn't have cared less. He picked his clothes up off the floor and left the stunned Pansy naked on the couch.

'I didn't even fuck her!' He raged in his head. 'What the bloody fuck did she do to me!?' These thoughts plagued his mind as he showered, and continued until his alarm went off a few hours later.

*******

**Ginny**

Ginny and Christiane continued to argue all the way down to the great hall until Ginny told her to drop it in public. Outside the door Ginny hesitated, "he is going to be in there, what do I do?" Her friend peeked inside, "Act like the hottest thing to have ever walked into this school, like that sort of thing happens all the time to you, no big deal. And don't look at him!" She pulled her arm and started for the door again, "laugh!"

The girls laughed at nothing as they walked in and made their way for the Gryffindor table, not even glancing in the direction of the blonde. After another short argument Ginny agreed to sit facing away from the Slytherin table while Christiane got to be the look out. "Is he looking?" She hated how desperate she sounded but it couldn't be helped, this was the oddest thing to have ever happen to her…mostly. Boys _never_ left her hanging, she always ditched them before giving them anything good, the secret to keeping them in check.

Christiane leaned over and attempted a casual, 'I'm grabbing this item right here, not looking at you' motion, succeeding only slightly. "He isn't even facing this way," she said. Ginny cursed inwardly, "Figures. With the way he left, why would I expect anything else?" She stabbed into her breakfast, flustered that the ferret of Hogwarts had done this to her. If only it had been the worst experience ever, if only it hadn't been so hot no man would ever seem as good ever again.

"Shit," Ginny said out loud as she realized what she had done.

"What?" Christiane asked, looking around for the distress.

"I cheated on Dean." Ginny whispered. Christiane suppressed a laugh, "you nearly shag Draco Malfoy and your worried about the fact that you cheated on Dean? You have been wanting to leave him for what… how long have you been together?"

"Four months." She answered.

"Three and a half months! You should be a lot more worried that you nearly shagged Draco Malfoy!"

"Will you keep it down, no one else needs to know this. I almost did, and I wish I had. Shit, speak of the devil, Dean is here." She ducked her head lower into her cereal, hoping Dean wouldn't see her, like she could hide her hair.

Soon enough a gentle arm wrapped around her waist and Dean kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He sounded so caring she wanted to hit him, "No. I'm going to be late for class, Dean, so I'll see you later." With that she got up and started for the door without looking back. Instead she gave a sideways glance to the Slytherin table where she saw Draco Malfoy getting up to leave as well, giving her a look of pure loathing. 'So much for another meeting like that' she thought as she hurried out of the hall.

*******

**Draco**

Draco threw his alarm across the room where it dutifully shattered against a wall. "Bad night," asked Goyle. Draco gave him a short, "yes," and started getting dressed. He stomped out of his common room, trudged to the great hall, and dropped unceremoniously into a seat away from everyone else.

A few minutes later he heard the heinous laughter of his new plague enter the room. It took all he had to not turn and look at her, and as a distraction he shoveled toast into his mouth. He noticed that a lot of most of his table was glancing nervously at him. Either he looked that odd or Parkinson had talked, a glance down the table told him it was the latter. 'Why should it matter what I do to her,' he asked himself. He hoped that his little stunt would make her leave him alone. His hope was too high. As he got up to leave she got up too and followed a few feet behind him.

He noticed too late that Weasley had also gotten up and that she was close enough to him that he could smell her shampoo. He gave her the darkest look he could muster as she side glanced him and decided that in his current state class was pointless, so he ditched. He made his way back to the Room of Requirement, hoping to get a head start on fixing the cabinet for the second time.

*******

**Ginny**

Ginny's day passed in a really slow blur. She was so tired it was painful, and all she could think about was Draco's hands running up her body, and the noises he had made when she raked her nails up his back. Every few minutes she had to flick her head to snap out of it, these thoughts had to stop. For a while she considered asking Dean to be a little more rough, then laughed out loud at the thought, he could never be anything more than watery a ball of mush. She felt bad about not caring about him, he seemed to love her so much, but he just wasn't doing it for her. It wasn't his fault he was boring, or that he had fallen for a girl as difficult as she was, things just happen like that.

Once classes were over Ginny skipped the madness of the great hall and went to kitchens again instead. Dobby made her a plate of whatever it was they were eating above and she took it back up to her bed so she could be alone. She picked at her dinner while fantasizing about what could have happened that morning. The rumors about his size had definitely been true, he was a big boy, and she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel. At that lovely thought she huffed indignantly at herself and put her plate on her dresser, "I'm an idiot. This is stupid. That should not have happened, and it won't happen again." She stepped in front of the mirror and played with her hair, "Or maybe it will. He did start it after all," she said, turning and checking out her own backside. "Maybe he likes it rough too," she snorted at that, "well obviously." She put on her pajamas and went to bed early, hoping she could get some sleep this time.

A/N: I just want to thank Lunar Fire and Anna Lahm Malfoy for reviewing!!!!! It means a lot


	3. I want your horror, I want your design

So I'm an idiot and had the chapter two name wrong, it's fixed, and at least both versions mean the same thing (I hope) so lets pretend that never happened ok?

Warning: This chapter is very nc17, a bit violent and very sexual, you've been warned!

I disclaim ownership

**Ginny**

It had been a week since the encounter and Ginny wa starting wonder if it had even happened at all. She had gone to the Room of Requirement every night and had not so much as a shadow. The only hint that maybe it was real was Malfoy's complete lack of regard for her. He seemed to have slipped off the radar all together for her. He never crossed her in the halls, and the only time she did see him was at meals and he never even glanced at her. She was going mad.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought as she peered around the corner of her hiding place. She had been there for about an hour and her back was starting to hurt from standing still so long. The amount of sleep she had lost for the week was startling, it was time to give it up. She slid out from behind the armor and slumped down the hall pouted, _it's not fair._

Half way back to the common room the coffee she had been downing caught up to her, waiting was not an option. Naturally, the only bathroom close by was Myrtle's. _Great, that's just what I wanted, _she thought as she shoved the door open.

She was surprised to find the room seemingly empty, no crying, no gurgling, no water everywhere. Still, she did her business quick and made a beeline to wash her hands. She sneezed as she turned the water off, and nearly screamed when she opened her eyes again. She would have properly screamed if her mouth hadn't been covered by the man reflected in the mirror.

She clawed his arms, bit his hand, and kicked everything she could reach but his grip didn't slacken. "I don't know what you've done to me, mongrel," he hissed, "but know this, I will ruin your pitiful excuse for a life if you don't fix it now!" He thrust her from him and she crashed to the floor.

It took a moment for her to register what was happening, then another few seconds to scramble off the floor. "Mongrel," she screeched as she advanced on the man, "You're one to talk! And I haven't done a bloody thing to you! I don't know what you're talking about or why you're attacking me!" She stepped right in his face, "Why don't you take your insanity somewhere else, I have enough of my own to deal with!" With that she made to turn and walk out, know full well he would not let it happen. Right on schedule her arm was being ripped out of its socket as he pulled her back, "You cursed me somehow, Weasley." He put his wand to her throat, "I know you wait for me every night, don't think I don't see you. You've done something, you're waiting for something, do I look stupid to you?"

She considered, "No, you just sound like an idiot. Step off that pedestal, _Malfoy, _and get over yourself, I have no idea what you're raving about you lunatic." He was breathing in her face and the smell of his skin was radiating at her, reminding her of how bad she had wanted this all week. She started laughing, "Oh, you think I made you snog me!" She stopped laughing abruptly and whispered in his ear, "You did that all on your own, ferret."

**Draco**

Fixing the cabinet had become a useless strain on Draco. He had tried to go one night and found the fowl Weasley girl waiting for him. _She's done something_, he had thought to himself. He had considered teaching her a lesson then, so irate about his display the night before and knowing she had caused it, but he didn't. To be honest, he was slightly worried he might do it again. Pansy had always made for a good shag, now she was completely inept. He figured with time it would blow over. He was not so lucky.

Every night Weasley was waiting, and every night Draco considered killing her. He made sure to stay away from her at all costs, else he might disgrace himself. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, his want for the bitch was getting worse, she had fucked with the wrong man, she would pay. When he found her waiting for the sixth night in a row he snapped and waited for her to leave her post. He followed her into the bathroom and attacked.

He refused to believe her words, he did not do that on his own. At the same time, a very, very small part of him knew she was right. That same part also knew her hair smelled fantastic, her breasts were pressed to his chest, and she had just used a heinously sexy tone against him. _Shameful disgrace, _his mind screamed, _she is trash! _Unfortunately, the afore mentioned trash had just gripped his groin which had stiffened without his permission.

He suppressed a groan, and shoved her away as violently as he could. "You're sick," he bellowed. He watched in frustrated horror as she backed into the nearest wall, spread her legs, and crossed her arms, "and?" He was having an extremely hard time staying angry. Part of him wanted to kill her for being a nuisance, the other part wanted to break her from where her legs split. He decided on both.

**Ginny**

The conflict in his face was so beautiful she couldn't stand it. The internal battle only last a moment, but she had taken in his entire design while it did. His body was a masterpiece, and she was going to rip it to shreds.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, Malfoy was on her. His lips crushed on hers so hard she thought her head might fall through the wall, She had never been so happy. Their lips were on fire as they battled for victory over the other. She clawed his shirt until he broke away from her mouth so she could tear it from him. He bit her neck like some vicious vampire and probably broke the skin, she cried out in need. He started ripping the buttons off her shirt, sending them flying, as she pulled his perfect hair as hard as she could.

He growled at her and took her lips again, she bit him. The groan she received from bitting him was so extravagant she thought she might die. Her hands dove for his pants, fervently working the buckle like her life depended on it, somewhere in the back of her head, she thought it might. He left the battle of lips and turned her around, pushing her against the wall. She heard his pants hit the ground then get kicked aside, she whimpered. He snapped her bra off and her breasts hit the cold stone in front of her then his hands felt their way down her abs, then cupped her between her legs. He rubbed there for a while, driving her up the wall with want. She reached her hands back as best as she could scraped his arms, begging without words for him to do more.

She heard him laugh as he molded his body against hers, "Who would have thought the innocent Weasley girl liked it so rough," he sneered. He thrust his hips into her back side then gripped her breasts. He played there for a while then flipped her around again, pinning her nicely against the wall. The locked eyes for a fraction of a second, both momentarily stunned by what they were doing, and who they were doing it with. Ginny ground her hips into him as hard as should pulled his hair again so they were nose to nose, "who would have thought a Malfoy would lower himself to this level," she sneered back. His eyes flared with anger and he reached for her neck again, "Tramp."

She had him right where she wanted him now, it was so easy. She had been afraid he might stop, but he didn't, he pressed on with a vengeance, choking her against the wall with one hand ripping her pants off with the other. She kicked the clothing away and gasped for air as his grip tightened a little, "you want it rough, you will regret it." He dragged her from the wall and pushed her into the sinks, bending her over so her chest hit the bottom of one as she gripped the sides. She heard him scuffle with his boxers then felt his rock length and hips against her rear.

e leaned over her back and rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips against her ear, "I'm going to take you so hard Weasley, no man will ever be good again. I want you to scream my name like it's the last thing you'll ever do. Is that what you want," he growled. Ginny groaned at the thought and pushed into him, He laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." No sooner had she spread her legs, he had gripped her sides and dove in.

She dropped her head and screamed into her arms as he plowed into her with determination. He gripped her sides so hard she knew she would be bruised in the morning, if not already, then he snaked one hand up to yank her hair back. She braced herself on the sides of the sink and let out short cries as he pounded away. She reached a hand underneath her and gripped his sack, rolling it in her hands, reveling at the moan he made. He pulled her all the way up so her back was arched against his chest, a fresh wave of euphoria coursing through her body. She tossed her head back on his shoulder and groaned, raking her nails against his muscled back.

He pulled out of her and spun her around, planting his hand on the back of her head of yanking it forward to his lips. She moved them backwards, aiming for the wall but the both ended up tripping and falling into a couch. Ginny sat up, confused, and stared at the naked man under her. He gave nothing to say what had happened, instead he threw her on one side of the couch and crawled on top of her, thrusting himself between her legs again.

She arched her back into him once more, crying out then biting his neck, claiming him. He placed a hand on her chest and shoved her down as he sat up. He pulled her hips up and pulled her in time with his movements. He stared down at her triumphantly and reached one hand down to play with her, circling his thumb in the most excruciating way.

Ginny whimpered, "Oh, fuck…harder, please ,Malfoy, harder." She glared at him as best she could, he had lust in his eyes, with a gleam of hate as he pulled out of her again. He hovered over her, pinning her hands above her, "You're enjoying this too much, what kind of self respecting woman does this?" She stared at him in shock, he was trying to push her buttons. She knew she had to push back before he started thinking to much, so she slapped him, "Fuck you, Malfoy!"

He made a sound of outrage and thrust her over the back of the couch, viciously spreading her legs and sheathing himself in her once again, "Scream for me!" She groaned through labored breathing as he ravished her, sore did not cover how she was going to feel in a few hours. She knew he wanted her to call him by his real name, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead she continued screaming obscenities into the couch cushions, feeling herself getting close to finishing.

He pulled her head back again while his other hand finished what they had started earlier, she lost control. His name came spilling from her lips as her orgasm passed in the most brutal fashion. Her whole body shook, goosebumps erupted everywhere and she screamed for him. Her end did it for him to as he pounded harder then let it go. They both collapsed on the couch, breathing hard and not saying a word.

After some length of time had passed, Draco got up and started dressing. He glanced at Ginny who hadn't moved yet and scoffed then left the bathroom without a word.

**Draco**

He was caught between being disgusted with himself, and completely satisfied like never before. He didn't regret it to his dismay, and he was hoping that now he had done it, and it would be over. He had gotten her out of his system and he could forget that he had ever wanted her.

He passed Pansy in the common room again, and again he ignored her, knowing that this time he would not come back for her. He showered and fell into bed, falling asleep moments after his head hit the pillow.

**Ginny**

She was so content even she was surprised. Part of her was pissed off that he had left without saying anything but at the same time, what should he say? There wasn't really anything to say. She started getting dressed, wondering if it would ever happen again, _probably._ She smirked and left the bathroom, hoping the random couch would disappear on its own.

After cleaning up she laid down to sleep but couldn't find it. She was excited in a girlish sort of way, she had a secret man lurking in the shadows. It wasn't sweet or romantic by any traditional sense; it was sordid, wrong, and a little twisted. She smiled to herself, it was a bad romance.

A/N: So? Yes... No... Maybe so? I didn't proof read this chapter when I finished so I'm sure its messy, I'm just being lazy. anywayz! I'm not getting enough reviews! 4 reviews and about six hundred hits, come on guys! Please?!


	4. I'm a Free Bitch

*hides in shame* I know!!!! It's been forever!!!! I'm sorry!!!!! I got side tracked then my second opinion took forever reading it, but it's here now. And Anna Lahm Malfoy, I made it longer for you! Not by a whole lot but maybe an extra page or two, enjoy!

**Draco**

As thoughts started trickling back into Draco's mind, he cursed. The fowl Weasley girl was in his head first thing in the morning, not good. Normally he never thought of woman after he slept with them, not unless he wanted to again, he did not want to again. _Apparently you do_ said his obnoxious inner voice. He tossed himself out of bed and went to get dressed, trying to convince himself it had just been that good.

"No! It was not that good, she is a dirty, fowl, blood traitor. That's why I'm thinking about her, I am so disgusted with myself." He glared at his reflection, daring it to argue with him. He perfected his hair, de-fuzzed his robes, and left the common room.

As he made his way to the Great Hall he did his best to check out every female that crossed his path, rather unlike him, but necessary considering his current state. He imagined them whimpering beneath him, begging for more, crying his name, it gave him nothing. He decided that it must be because none of these girls were on his level. _What? And _she_ was? _"Of course not!" Several students around him stared at his apparently random outburst, he scowled darkly and them at carried on at a slightly quicker pace.

Weasley was already at her table when he made his entrance, she had the gall to look in his direction, he ignored her. Despite himself though, he sat facing her. She was sitting with that Thomas kid and some girl he couldn't remember the name of. She seemed to be ignoring him, speaking to the Thomas boy and looking irritated. She was saying something but he noticed her eyes flicker for a moment, she was watching him, the nerve.

**Ginny**

Ginny woke up considerably less excited than when she had fallen asleep. The weight of what she had done was sinking in, and it wasn't only in her head. Her entire body ached like she had been beaten with a bat, the thought made her laugh. _Oh, bad idea, laughing not good. _She sat up slowly and pulled her shirt up enough to see the bruising on her sides, just below her ribs, where he had been holding her. She could see almost perfect hands imprinted into her skin. She got out of bed and took another shower, a very hot shower, to ease her muscles.

When Ginny left the bathroom she found the common room empty again, and Christiane sitting on her bed again, "Two showers?" Ginny gave her a 'who me?' look and started digging through her clothes. A tight pair of jeans hit her in the back of the head, followed by the only shirt she owned that made her chest look amazing, "Well, if you insist," she said, removing the clothing from her head and pulling them on.

Ginny admired herself as usual, "Wow, this wouldn't be obvious at _all_." Christiane side glanced her from her bed, "You want his attention don't you?" Ginny pushed her boobs up and answered, "I already have his attention, this just makes me look desperate." She took off the shirt and put on a button up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows instead. She was pretty sure that Draco wouldn't care what she was wearing, he probably didn't care about anything she did. He was probably done with her now, although she thoroughly hoped not.

Draco was not in the Great Hall yet, but Dean was. _Reality check_, Ginny thought as she sat across from Dean. He looked at her, a little sadness in his eyes, Ginny nearly rolled hers. "Ginny, are you ok," he asked, sounding so worried Ginny almost felt bad. She was about to answer but Draco walked in, looking amazing and glaring at her, _of course_. She looked back to Dean and attempted a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well lately." Christiane snorted and Ginny kicked her shin, Dean didn't seem to notice, "Are you sure that's all?"

Ginny noticed she was being watched like a hawk and it gave her an idea. She smiled at Dean again, then moved around the table to sit next to him. Christiane raised an eyebrow as Ginny leaned in to kiss her boyfriend, "That really is all, Dean. You worry too much." Ginny ignored the clank of silverware from several tables behind her and pulled her food over to eat.

**Draco**

She had a boyfriend. She had shagged him, and she had a boyfriend. Dropping his fork had been an unfortunate lapse in judgment, but it couldn't be helped and right then, he didn't care. What kind of woman cheated on her man, and with him? How dare she make a fool of him? He calmed his features so as not to draw anymore attention, then finished his food.

He saw Crabbe and Goyle entering the Hall and took that as his cue to leave, he refused to have them see him as he was. He nodded to them as he left the hall then made his way to the Room of Requirement. He knew he should go to class, else it look odd or suspicious, but he didn't really care. He had Snape first so he knew he could get away with missing a day.

The room was the same as when he had left it a few days ago, and just as he had done everyday he was there, he paced around the cabinet. His job was important, this he knew, but he just couldn't keep his mind on it. The thing was broken still, but all he could think of was why it was broken. He glanced at the wall he had shoved her against, the image of him ripping her shirt off flashed in his mind. He growled and shook his head, she was a whore. Only a whore would cheat on her boyfriend, woman like that should be single so they could fuck who they wanted. He would never commit to one female, it was a waste of energy.

He knelt down and started picking up the pieces of cabinet, laying them all out in a row and putting them back together piece by piece. It took most of his class period to fix it, but at least it was done. He collected his things and left, heading for the Green Houses.

On the way to class a flash of red hair fluttered past his peripherals, a small flare of anger pulsed through him, then intensified when he realized it wasn't even her. He was losing his mind and acting like a child, it was appalling. Collecting his thoughts was necessary, and impossible to do with all the people around so he slipped into an empty class room.

He sat on a desk and sprayed water in his face with his wand. He kept his eyes shut for a while, letting the water drip down his nose and chin, listening to it hit the floor. He took a few deep breaths then wiped his face with a towel he conjured, "Focus, Draco. The cabinet is your priority, nothing else." He ran a hand through his hair, letting some fall lightly into his eyes.

"Do you always talk to yourself, or is that something new?"

**Ginny**

Ginny actually felt a little bad about using Dean like that and she knew she couldn't keep it up. Of course, the reaction she had gotten from Draco rather made the using worth it, but still. He had done a good job of calming down quickly, but she had pushed a button, it was wonderful.

Dean saw her off at her first class then went on his way. For this Ginny was grateful because she needed the time to talk with Christiane. Luckily they had History of Magic together first so talking wouldn't be a problem. Ginny led the way as far back as possible and motioned for her friend to sit down. "I have to break up with Dean," she whispered after Christiane sat down.

There was no answer for a moment as the girl stared at Ginny like she was an idiot, "you just figured this out now?" Ginny scowled, "No, it's just become a little more important. I used him today, I'm not okay with that. He doesn't deserve what I'm doing, I mean, he is boring but this isn't fair." Christiane nodded, and they spent the rest of the period discussing ways that she could leave Dean without hurting him too much.

History of Magic ended and the girls went to their next classes, splitting up near the main staircase. Ginny went upstairs and caught up with Fred and George like she normally did and walked with them for a while until they ran off, mumbling something about needing to vomit. She laughed but stopped quickly as she noticed a flash of blonde hair turn quickly into a room. A few other students watched him go in but didn't stop, she however, slowed her pace until the corridor was empty.

She peaked through a small crack in the door, his face was dripping wet. His eyes were closed so she snuck into the room as quietly as she could manage and shut the door. He was talking to himself, she had to try really hard not to laugh, but as he ran his fingers through his hair, and some fell in his face, her breath caught. She composed herself quickly, "do you always talk to yourself, or is this new?"

Draco's head shot up so fast she thought he should have whiplash. "You." It was a simple statement that let her know, very effectively, that she was in trouble. He stood up equally fast and was in front of her with his hand raised like he would backhand her. _Oh he better not, _she thought. He changed his mind, _lucky for him_, and put his wand to her throat instead, "Whore! You let me fuck you when you're with someone! Should I pay you? Should I recommend your services to others?"

Ginny slapped him with all her strength, "I am not a whore! _You_ are a whore! _You_ have slept with nearly every girl in this school!" He tossed his wand away from him and grabbed her, turning her around and pinning her arms behind her. He shoved her against the door then pressed against her, "I have the common decency not to stick with any of them." She didn't think he was making much sense but she didn't care, she wanted to hit him again. She struggled against him and she was surprised when he thrust himself away from her, making noises of disgust.

She turned away from the door quickly only to be thrown back against it by Draco's lips. His tongue attacked hers and she moaned, gripping his already disturbed hair. His whole body was flush against hers, he had one leg between her thighs and she could feel how turned on he was. He broke the kiss to breathe and she took the opportunity to dip down to his neck. She bit him as hard as she could right where his neck and shoulder came together, he dropped his forehead into the door and growled. She pulled at his robes and he dropped his arms to his sides so it could fall off, then he raised them so she could pull off his shirt.

She shoved him away from her and he stumbled into a desk, he was about to say something but she pushed him down and climbed on top of him. She didn't get far, the man didn't like being controlled. He sat up and pulled her to him, whispering acid into her ear, "You're not in control here, _Weasley. _Woman like you take commands." She made to slap him again but he caught her wrist mid swing and thrust it onto the bulge in his pants instead. She huffed in anger and yanked herself away from him, trying to get to the door. He caught her wrist again and pulled her back, lifting her up and pushing them both to the wall, "Finish what you start," he hissed in her ear.

Anger was flaring through her as he spoke, she liked him being demanding but the words 'woman like you' did not sit well with her. She wanted him, bad. Their anger combined was like nothing else in the world for her, but he needed to know he was not in charge of her. Her eyes were level with his, each pair glaring pure hate toward the other. Ginny fumbled in her pockets, trying to get a good grip on her wand while maintaining eye contact. Her fingers wrapped around the wood in her pocket and she smiled at the pun.

The glare in front of her turned impossibly more narrow, she made her move, "Incendio!" For a moment, Draco seemed more stunned that she had yelled in his face than at the fact that his pants were on fire. That changed quickly. Draco yelped and started trying to stamp out the flame as he pulled his wand out. "I don't know what you mean by 'woman like you,' Draco Malfoy, but I don't care. I am light-years ahead of any other female you have ever been with, or thought of being with, you best remember that."

As Ginny walked out the door, Draco screamed after her, "You will pay for this you bitch!" Ginny smiled, _oh how I hope so._

**Draco**

Words could no longer be found for Draco's hatred for the red head. He wished in vain that he could just let her go, drop her like a bad habit and pretend it never happened. This would be the greatest revenge he could take on her because he knew how bad she wanted him.

Unfortunately, he was beginning to wonder if he was coming to the same place. He would never admit to anyone, ever, for any reason, but she was right. She was better than any girl he had ever known, she had lit a fire in him he hadn't known was there, and he hated her for it. Luckily the fire was mainly in the sex department, but it was the best sex he had ever had, and he had had a lot.

After the encounter with Ginny, Draco had decided to skip his morning classes all together. He had raged about his common room, breaking everything that came into contact with him, for about forty five minutes. That task being complete, he sat down on a slightly still together chair and put everything back together, coming to the afore mentioned conclusions as he did so.

None of his actions during that hour or so had helped him feel any better. He was still angry that his pants had been on fire, and even more angry at the truth he had uncovered so he forfeited to everything and went to have lunch instead. He had nearly gotten to the Great Hall when it occurred to him that he was in no mood for people what-so-ever. He rerouted his course and made his way to the kitchens instead.

**Ginny**

"You did what," screeched Christiane. Ginny laughed, "I lit him on fire. If I want to keep this game going I need to keep him angry." Ginny scribbled on her homework and smiled at her friends stricken look, "I don't know, Gin, this whole thing seems like a really bad idea. He's dangerous, look at what his father is, at what he's done. Do you really think Draco can be far behind?" Ginny considered this, "I know. He isn't stupid though, he won't do anything he can get in trouble for right now. Especially since he is up to something in the Room of Requirement. Whatever it is, he won't want it compromised anymore than it already is from me breaking that cabinet. Speaking of that, maybe it was some sinister Death Eater plot that I ruined, thus saving the world! Or at least I'm sidetracking him from it."

Christiane looked over her book at Ginny, "You keep telling yourself that, Gin. In the mean time, you might want to consider breaking it off with Dean. He's starting to nag at me now about why you're acting so odd and it's definitely getting old." Ginny didn't answer, she just gave her friend an 'I'm working on it' look and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

Breaking up with Dean was inevitable, Ginny knew this, she just felt so bad about it. Dismissing boys was normally her specialty but this was harder than normal for some reason. It was probably because he was just so nice and cared so much for her, like her family. Ginny shuttered at the thought, _like my family, my dad and my brothers… _Ginny laughed, "well, not Fred and George at least." She considerd the comparison further as she brushed her teeth then left the bathroom to go do the deed.

Her soon to be ex-boyfriend was in the common room playing Chess with Ron and Harry, "Dean, I want to go for a walk, will you come?" The boy smiled at her and got up, following her out the portrait hole and down the hall. He took her hand as they walked and she sighed, knowing it was time to break his heart, "Dean, this just isn't working for me anymore." He stopped and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed, apparently he wasn't going to make this easy, "This," she motioned between them, "Us, Dean. It was nice at first but it's just not working for me anymore, I'm sorry." She gave him an honest, sad smile and walked away, hoping he wouldn't call her back. He didn't.

****

"He saw it was coming," Ginny said after she got back to her room. "He didn't even try to stop me. I thought it would have been harder than that." Christiane shrugged, "Would you rather it had been harder? I mean, he could have called you back and begged, or cried," she added, sounding slightly disgusted by the thought. "No, I'm glad it went well, I just wasn't expecting it," Ginny said, seating herself next to Christiane on her bed.

The girls chatted quietly for some time about things like whether Dean was crying somewhere or not and what Draco was doing with the cabinet. Ginny hadn't really put much thought into what she had interrupted the night she followed him but now that she was, it was bothering her. She found herself really glad she had stumbled across him that night because she knew in her gut he was doing something bad.

After Christiane had gone to bed, Ginny lay awake, restless with curiosity. She knew sleep would not come to her so she snuck out of bed and went to poke around the Room of Requirement. Her only hope, for once, was that Draco would not be there.

**Draco**

Draco had opted not to eat in public for the rest of his day, people and their mundane problems sounded like the worst thing to have to endure. Thus, he had not spoken a word to anyone all day save for Dobby the house Elf and Ginny, who didn't count in his opinion. It had never occurred to him before then how fantastic silence was, he considered making this a habit.

Free time had been spent working on the cabinet that day so he spent his evening out by the lake instead, worrying himself over his situation. He was completely sure that the Dark Lord would kill him and his family if he failed his duty, the thought was horrifying. His life was not great by any means, a father who couldn't care less about him and a mother who stayed in the shadows, all run by a murderer who everyone he knew worshiped. He had made no decision on the matter, he did what he was told, he did what he needed to do to survive.

Then there was the red haired hindrance, swooping in like a banshee, _a hot banshee, _his mind added, and causing delay. She should have been of no consequence, she should have been silenced and forgotten about. Instead, he had shagged her senseless, enjoyed it, then craved more. He wanted to complain about how unfair it was but nothing had ever been fair for him, unless it had to do with money, and he had indeed already mentioned paying her. He considered paying her to go away but he knew that would never work, for either of them.

After some thought he decided that she didn't need to be an obstacle to overcome but a welcome stress release. Sex was good for that sort of thing and she did seem to bring out all his anger, he hated to admit it but he had felt better after that night, if he ignored how angry he had been about it. Aside from that everything else had been great, he scoffed at the thought and made his way out of the cold and back into the castle.

Draco had just about made it to his common room when an image of Ginny snooping around the cabinet crossed his mind. He stopped dead in the hall, dumb struck that he had not thought about this before now. She had been watching him work on it, how much had she seen? Did she have any idea what he was working on? What would she do if she did? All these questions ran through his mind as he ran for the Room of Requirement.

He skidded to a halt in front of the wall and paced quickly in front of it. The second the door appeared he launched himself inside. The room was empty of human life aside from him, he sighed his relief and slumped against a wall to catch his breath. It had seemed unlikely that she would have been there at that exact moment but he had just needed to check. He also decided that he needed to move the cabinet to restore some of his comfort, and sanity.

After checking the hall outside, Draco levitated the cabinet and moved it out of the room. The door faded and he thought about what he wanted next for his work space until another door appeared.

The new room had a lot of open space and that was it, that was all he had wanted. He floated the cabinet in and dropped it right in the middle. He circled it a few times, then placed a pencil into it just to check. He said the spell then opened the door, the pencil was gone. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, that had not worked yet. He shut the door again, said another spell and opened it, the pencil was back.

All his work had finally paid off, he was making progress for once and soon the Dark Lord and his followers would know about it. Draco left the room with a satisfied smirk on his face.

As he made his way down the hall he heard the sound of scuffling feet and let out a small laugh, knowing he had left just in time. Weasley had been about to do what he had feared and he had beat her to it. Determined not to let is high be ruined Draco ignored the girl in the shadows and continued on his way to his very attractive mattress and pillow.

**Ginny**

Ginny slid behind her suite of armor as quick as she could when she heard Draco leaving the room. Part of her was a little put out by the idea of him leaving but the other part was relieved, he probably wouldn't be back and that would give her plenty of time to look around.

After she was sure Draco was gone she slid from her hiding spot and made for the wall, pacing and thinking of the room she had seen. The door appeared and she closed it quietly behind her. She walked carefully through the mounds of junk that lay forgotten all over the floor, keeping an eye out for the cabinet. She saw the wall he had attacked her on, but did not see what she was looking for.

A thorough walk through of the area told her that he had moved the cabinet, either to somewhere else in the room or out of it completely. She gazed around the vast amount of space she would have to search through in order to find what she wanted and grumbled. This was way too much time and effort to put into her hunch. Despite her thoughts she rummaged around for a while, an hour at the most, but found nothing, nothing she had meant to find anyway. She did, however, find a large assortment of jewelry she rather liked, a large, black and white feather hat she was sure she had seen somewhere before, and a trunk full of clothing that didn't look half bad on her.

Seeing as how this was the closest she had come to shopping in, _well, forever_, she took the items from their dust ridden cell and brought them back to her dorm. She stashed the stuff in her own trunk then curled up to sleep for the little time she had left before breakfast.

A/N: soooo, yes? no? Maybe? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much!!! and one other special shout out to **GoldenFawkes**: There may be love indeed, I think it will be a while tho if there is *wink wink*

I already started chapter five so it should be up soon assuming my second opinion doesn't fail again! :-)


	5. Your Leather Studded Kiss in th Sand

**A/N**: So I decided to skip on my second opinion this time and go straight to posting. I was also too lazy to check for errors, deal with it lol. As promised I have kept up with the slightly longer chapters, I was going to do more for this one but decided this was good enough for now, I'm running out of ideas here so I have to draw them out a little lol. Anyway, I have gone on enough, on with the chapter!

**Ginny**

For Ginny, the weekend could not have come sooner. She had not been able to concentrate on much of anything school related the past week and she was hoping to get some time to think things over more. She had taken advantage of her lack in classes and slept in so long she missed breakfast. After dragging Christiane down to the kitchens to steal some food, they went for a walk by the lake.

Christmas was just around the corner so the weather wasn't exactly perfect, but the castle and grounds looked nice with all the snow. "So, he moved the cabinet. That does seem a little shady on his part, not making him look very innocent at this point," Christiane observed. Ginny nodded, "yeah, I know. I just don't understand where he moved it, I checked the room, unless he stashed it in another version of the room. Why else would he be coming out of there if not for that?"

"I suppose it is possible, maybe if we go there and think about the cabinet instead of the room it will show up," Christiane said, glancing at Ginny to see what she thought. Ginny shrugged, "Maybe? It's worth a shot." The girls circled back to the castle and headed upstairs to test their theory.

Ginny paced in front of the wall and the door showed up right on schedule. She glanced at her friend then peeked inside, sighing in defeat when she found the same room she had been in the last time. "Damn, I guess you do need to know the room. Want to poke around in here at least? It's pretty interesting." The two shut the door behind them and started rummaging through the assortment of crap, "So are you planning on shagging him again?"

Ginny sat up and looked back at the girl, "Um, yes? So he's up to something evil, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself for a while. Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll catch him going to the cabinet again. I mean, it really is in everyone's best interest for me to keep this up." Christiane snorted and rolled her eyes, "There you go on that pedestal again, Gin. I think it's a horrible idea and you're going to get yourself in trouble but ok, keep shagging the spawn of Satan, that's cool."

"The spawn of Satan? You Know Who doesn't have any children as far as I know, and I _know_ I'm not sleeping with any of them. Draco just got a bad deal, maybe I'll bring him around or something," Ginny smiled, she loved thinking so highly of herself, it was fun. Christiane was over it though, and didn't typically play along anymore, "The day you can turn Draco into a decent human being, I'll shag Collin Creevy." Ginny shuttered at the mental image.

**Draco**

The relief Draco had experienced earlier that week over his triumph with the cabinet had long since flown away. He was still having no luck with sending anything alive and he was starting to stress out and worry again. He had continued his spree of not really talking to anyone and he was still doing his best to ignore Ginny, which was easy as long as he didn't end up alone with her.

He hadn't found the girl lurking in his hall since he had made the switch so he was sure he was safe from her discovering anything. The thought made him feel a little better but part of him was hoping to trap her somewhere soon, he needed the stress release.

Pansy seemed to be done with him now as well which was convenient. She went out of her way to avoid him, as did most of the people he knew so at least he had that going for him. Keeping to himself was easy when no one was bothering.

Today was no different than any other day, he had rolled out of bed late, skipped breakfast in the Great Hall for the kitchen, then sulked his way to the cabinet. It seemed today would also be no different in the success category. He had spent three hours trying new spells but nothing was working, all his birds came back dead. He decided it was time to give in for the day when he nearly knocked over the cabinet in his rage, that was something he couldn't afford to do. So, he went as far away from the cabinet as possible, without leaving the room, conjured a pillow, and sat down to meditate and relax for a while.

About an hour later a slightly refreshed Draco emerged from his cell and made his way up stairs to write to his mother. She had insisted that he write to her often with updates of his progress, she seemed worried about him which was nice but slightly unnerving as well.

He had considered going to the owlery to write but knew it would be full of students so he had gone back to his dorm instead. As he was writing his owl swooped in, Draco was always surprised by the fact his owl knew when he was needed. He finished his letter, gave the bird a few treats, then sent him on his way. After that he dropped himself into his bed and listened to all the students laughing outside, it was sickening. After some time he sat up and watched them wage their snowball fights, angry that they could be so carefree and have fun while he had his and his families lives on the line.

He spotted Potter and his friends chatting by a tree, then noticed Ginny and that one girl heading toward the castle. He thought about making an appearance but voted against it seeing as how she was with someone. Girls were stupid like that, never spending time alone so they could be ambushed, the nerve. He laid back down and continued his internal griping until his boredom got the best of him and he stalked out of the room.

He passed Parkinson and Zabini in the common room, they watched him go but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. He slammed the common room door shut behind him and stalked off toward nowhere in particular. He scared the daylights out of a few first years just by walking by them, took some food from the kitchens, and listened in on Trelawny talk to herself before he found himself in front of the Room of Requirement. He glared at the wall for a moment, irritated that he had ended up there of all places.

A few more moments of flustered staring went by before Draco made to turn on his heal and go somewhere else. He was only a few feet down the hall when he heard the door open and giggling emerge from it. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly as the giggles died out, stupid Weasley and her stupid friend were there, staring back at him in shocked silence. He wished in vain that the red head was alone, he wanted to magic the other girl away, but there she was, and there they all were, alone in a corridor staring at one another like they had never seen another person before.

There were a lot of things Draco wanted to say at that moment but nothing was coming out and he couldn't imagine why. He wanted to ask what she was doing there but he knew the answer to that, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Weasley?" He smacked himself in the head internally, _what a stupid thing to say_. The girl gaped at him so he advanced on her, "Never mind, I know what you're doing. Snooping like a _rat,_" he spat out just before he got in her face, "Not that I would expect anything better from someone as low as _you. _Mind your own business, Weasley, and take your friend with you."

Draco continued to glare her down when the girl next to them spoke, "We can go wherever the hell we want, Malfoy. Last time I checked you don't own the school so how about you sod off and mind _your _own business." With that the girl grabbed Weasley and dragged her down the hall.

It wasn't until several minutes later Draco came to his senses. The fact that Weasley had not argued with him or said anything at all was confusing enough, but that other girl had told him off, and had let her walk away! Strange students never told him off, or said anything to him at all, that was reserved for Potter, Potter's friends, and now Ginny. He stared down the hall where they had disappeared for a while then slammed his way into the room before him.

**Ginny**

"I can't believe I just stood there," Ginny said, sounding completely dumbfounded. "I didn't say anything, what the hell was that?" Ginny looked over to Christiane for help, "I dunno, we all stood there for a bit, even he seemed confused. Maybe somewhere deep down you knew if you said anything you would end up shagging him right there in the hall," Christaine suggested. Ginny stared at her then huffed in indignation, "Maybe, but why would I care deep down… why would I care at all? I want to shag the boy." Christiane raised an eyebrow, "In front of me? I'd rather you didn't, thanks." Ginny snorted at the image of her and Draco getting frisky on the wall and Christiane staring on in horror, then running down the hall screaming. Christiane seemed to know what she was thinking and laughed too.

The girls spent the rest of their weekend doing homework and discussing their Hogsmeade trip the following Saturday. The trip would be Ginny's first and only chance to do any Christmas shopping so she was trying to plan ahead. At one point , without thinking first, she had asked Christiane what she should get for Draco. Ginny had gotten the "did you really just say that" face from her friend then moved on, attempting to pretend she hadn't said something that stupid.

*****

The week went by quickly and soon enough Hogsmeade was swarming with students wrapped up to their eyes in coats and scarves. Ginny had finished most of her shopping, only the girl sitting next to her was left. She finished off her Butterbeer, made plans to meet back in an hour, then shuffled her way through the crowd.

Ginny peered into several windows but nothing caught her eye, nothing that could be bought anyway. One of the windows she had come across contained a very attractive blonde boy that she sort of knew. Ginny looked nonchalantly at the items in the window, occasionally glancing at the boy out of the corner of her eye as best as she could. He was at the register so she knew he would be leaving the shop soon, she slid behind a sign and waited.

Draco glided out of the shop like he owned the place, which he probably did, Ginny thought as she watched him walk by. She was about to follow him when someone called her name, she turned around and inwardly groaned.

The smiling face of Dean Thomas greeted her and waved her to sit down with him. She gave one last glance at the retreating back of Draco Malfoy then slid into the seat, kissing her hopes of a shag goodbye. "Hey Ginny, how are you?" He sounded sad still, with something like hope tinged around the edges, she sighed, "I'm good, Dean, how are you?" He looked out at the crowd like he needed time to think about the question, "I miss you."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, _oh my god, is he really doing this right now? _The boy looked at her with pleading eyes, she thought she might be sick, "I'm sorry, Dean. Really, I am, but I just don't see you like that alright? I'm looking for something else." She sttod up and attempted to leave but he grabbed her arm and stood too, "What can I do to be what you're looking for then?"

Several thoughts ran through Ginny's mind, the first of which being, _Oh I don't know, be Draco Malfoy? _She almost laughed but caught herself first, "There isn't anything. You can't be someone you're not, especially for the sake of someone else. I'll see you around." Thankfully he let her go this time and she disappeared into the crowd as quickly as she could.

**Draco**

Draco found it sad that Ginny thought he was blind. She hid behind a sign like he hadn't seen her watching him in the first place, pathetic. He had been interested to see if she would shadow him once he left and walked slowly in the event that she did. He had been almost disappointed when he looked back and didn't see her but quickly regained himself when he saw why she wasn't. He retraced his steps back to the shop and belittled himself by eavesdropping on the lovebirds.

When Ginny walked off, Draco stayed rooted to the spot for a moment, _she left him? When?_ The news had caught him off guard, she had left her boyfriend for him, she was pathetic _and_ an idiot. He thought on it for a minute longer then stalked after her, seeing an opportunity for a fight.

Following Ginny was becoming a task. She constantly stopped to look in shop windows, then let herself get lost in the crowd surrounding them. He had almost lost her completely at one point when she had swerved off to one side and headed up a path behind some shops. The walkway was narrow and he wondered if she knew he was following and was trying to lose him but the path opended up soon and she still seemed oblivious.

They were in the tree's now, heading uphill and Draco was starting to get cold and frustrated. He had been hoping to ambush her in an alley or something but that, apparently, wasn't going to happen. He was about to give up and turn around when he saw what was at the top of the hill, the Shrieking Shack. He stopped dead and stared at the girl as she pried the door open and walked inside, like this was something she did regularly.

Draco had never really thought Ginny to be the daring type, but then again, he didn't really know her so what could he say? Maybe she had a thing for ghosts and scary things, or maybe she just didn't believe the stories. Personally, he had never thought about it, or cared. Right now though, he found himself debating on how bad he actually needed a shag. He thought about that for around three seconds then stomped toward the door.

He hesitated slightly before opening the door, telling himself it was because he wanted to listen for her movement. When no sound reached his ears he opened the door and slid inside. The room he came into was dark, dusty, cobwebby, and all around unkempt and gross. Draco almost jumped when he heard a slight thump upstairs, he growled at himself for being stupid then slid off toward the stairs.

The staircase creaked horribly beneath him, making him worry that he might fall through and disturb something. Luckily, he managed to make it to the top without catastrophe and reviewed his surroundings again. This room was much the same as the one below, he did a quick scan to relieve his feeling of being watched then moved away from the stairs. He was spooking himself, almost believing something was watching him but he shrugged it off, telling himself it was just Ginny. He assumed she had noticed him finally and was just playing games at that point.

Draco stood as still as he could in the shadows, trying to listen for her footsteps or breathing but heard nothing. He saw a door that was partially closed and decided to check that out, sneaking from his shadow to cross the room.

Out of nowhere a door slammed behind him and Draco nearly screamed. He turned quickly to find a wand jabbed right into his throat, the red head he'd been stalking holding the other end. The whole situation had had him on edge to begin with but this was too much and he knew he had already lost his cool demeanor. He knew his face was an open book right then and knew too that fixing it now would just look stupid so he settled on a glare.

**Ginny**

After Ginny had walked away from Dean she had hoped to find her original muse but failed. His blonde head was lost in the crowd somewhere so she went back to window shopping. She had passed by several shops before she noticed his reflection in a window she was peering through. He heart leaped, Draco Malfoy was tailing her. A surge of excitement passed through her as she watched him slow his pace while she looked. She browsed a moment longer then smirked as she walked away, confident that the boy was following behind her.

As she walked she thought of ways to best handle the situation, obviously he was following her so he could corner her but she didn't think she wanted it to go that way today. Two more windows told her he was still playing the game and she had now decided where to take it. She turned a corner and started up the long road to the Shrieking Shack, feeling that it could be an interesting place to go.

On the way she desperately wanted to look back to check whether he was still coming but willed herself not to, she did not want to ruin the possibility here. Instead she quickened her pace slightly and reached the building within a few minutes. She smiled to herself when she saw it then let herself right in, wishing she could see if Draco was confused.

Once inside she peaked out a window and was happy to see that he had inded followed her all the way, _Geez, he must be desperate, _she thought as she left the window and rushed upstairs. She found a hole in a wall that was covered by a tapestry and hid there, listening to Draco's footsteps as he came up stairs. Her hiding spot became ideal when she realized he was standing directly in front of it, she held her breath and waited until he moved away.

Ginny emerged from her spot and saw Draco heading for a door which she quickly slammed shut with her wand then pointed it level with his neck, waiting for him to turn around. Right on schedule he flipped around and his eyes darted from the wand in his neck to the fiery stare she had set on him. His eyes narrowed but she knew she had scared him, "Why the Hell are you following me, Malfoy?" Being the one in power was giving her a bit of a rush that she had never experienced before, she almost wasn't sure what to do with it.

The boy in front of her was not answering, either out of shock or out of a lack of an answer she didn't know, so she pushed her wand in a little further. He let go of his glare and quirked an eyebrow at her, "What are you going to do, Weasley, hex me?" He said this with a bit of a laugh, like she couldn't hex a fly if she wanted to. She flushed with anger and poked her wand at him again, "Maybe I will! Maybe I'll light your pants on fire again, sound good? Because I think that would be fantastic."

The pair scowled at each other for a while, Ginny fuming and Draco appearing to have no answer. He was probably thinking about when she had lit him on fire, she guessed this because he looked to be getting mad. He mad an od growling sound then shoved her arm away, her wand flying from her hand and sliding across the room. Her jaw dropped and she looked, scandalized, toward her wand then back at Draco, "You insolent little twit! What if it broke!" She hit him in the chest as hard as she could but it had almost no effect, he just stepped back a little as his eyes flashed with rage.

Draco advanced on her but she held her ground, ready to strike again. He came right into her face and gripped her thrashing arms, "You seem to have it in your head that you're something special, Weasley, but let me tell you, you're not. You're just a pathetic little girl from a poor family. It's better if you stop living in the delusion that we have something."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "That we have something? What the bloody hell are you ranting about, Malfoy? What would make you think I want anything from you," she screamed, straining against his vice grip. "I heard what you were saying back there, breaking up with your boyfriend for me, I mean really? You're the dirt under my polished shoes, Weasley, what could you possibly think we have in common?" His laugh was like acid, Ginny was infuriated, "Breaking up with Dean had nothing to do with you," she screamed, "He'd been driving me mad for months, not that it's any of your business. You need to get off your high horse, Malfoy, I hate your very existence." She paused for a moment, "I may be the dirt under your shoes," she smirked and rubbed her leg on his groin, "but I'm also the match lighting your fire," she hissed.

Draco made a nearly inaudible whimpering noise then threw himself at her. The pair stumbled into a wall and quickly became a flurry of limbs and flying clothes as they tore at each other. Ginny pushed her head back to breathe, relishing in the flames engulfing her body as Draco ripped at whatever remaining fabric was in his way. She found herself wondering how she had gone so long without doing this again, it seemed traitorous to the both of them. She felt her bra tear off and realized she was sporting only her birthday suite now. Draco was still mostly clothed so she shoved him away and went to work, not being delicate at all.

After his boxers hit the ground he automatically went for her, attempting to shove her back against the wall but failing. Instead, Ginny hit the tapestry and fell through, landing hard on the dirt covered floor. She was about to sit up when Draco appeared in the opening and dropped on top of her, the rock at his waist sheathing inside her with such force she thought she might die. He had needed this as much as she had, apparently, because he took her like _he_ would die if he didn't. She clawed every part of his body she touched and he groaned with everything he had.

Each thrust he made dug her back into the ground, scraping it to pieces while his leather kiss rained fire on her. She cried out like never before, knowing that even if she was overheard, her location would save her. This went on for some lost length of time, then Draco scooped her body up off the floor and pushed her against the wall. A few minutes of that went by when Draco changed his mind again, carried her to the middle of the room, dropped her on her feet, then pushed her onto the floor.

She stared at him, daring him with her eyes to ask. He smirked down at her, then knelt too, flipping her around and pushing her chest into the dirt. He resumed his assault on her, one hand pushing her down from her neck and the other holding her hands behind her. She tried to fight off his grip on her arms but couldn't, he was too strong and her mind was not exactly focusing well. Knowing she couldn't fight back she started pushing herself back on him in time with his thrusts, eliciting a ravenous growl from the boy each time she did it. She kept that up and rolled her hips here and there until Draco gripped her around the waist and pulled her up.

"Come on," he hissed as he pulled her over to a chair. He wiped as much dust off as he could then sat down, looking at her expectantly. She climbed on top of him and started biting at his lips as she dropped herself on him as fast as she could. A fast as she could wasn't fast enough for him, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around her throat, pulling her forward, "Harder! You think you're so good then show me!" Her nostrils flared as she quickened her pace, pounding, grinding, and teasing as best she could. His grip tightened and she went harder than she thought possible until his head dropped back and he started yelling obscenities at her. He pushed her off him again and bent her over the chair, gripping her hips and slamming into her until they both finished in a rush of screams and curses at one another.

He pulled out of her and she collapsed, lying halfway on the chair. She looked back to find him admiring her, she huffed at him, "what are you looking at?" She stood up and went to pick up her clothes, grabbing her wand on the way.

She pulled her clothes on quickly, watching Draco do the same from the corner of her eye. She wasn't really sure what to say at that point, it wasn't like they were normal people who had normal discussion about anything, ever. She couldn't even think of some snide comment to make so she did the only thing she could think of, "thanks," and she walked down the stairs, careful not to look back.

**Draco**

The Shrieking Shack was the last place Draco had ever thought he would have sex, and the list was a long one. As he watched Ginny walk away though, he had to admit that it was the best yet. A small spark of anger lit in his stomach as he thought this, wishing it was anyone but the filthy girl Weasley. What was even more irritating was that it was only a little anger, he knew he should have been enraged with himself, and worried for his life if anyone he knew ever found out.

Several minutes passed before Draco realized he was still standing in the Shrieking Shack, and he was still partially naked. He put his shirt and coat back on and left the building, ignoring the small desire in him to explore the place.

A blast of cold air met Draco's face the second her stepped out the door, a harsh 'back to reality' check. He checked his watch to find that they were supposed to be leaving in ten minutes, which was the length of the walk back into town. He sighed in defeat and quickened his pace down the hill, tightening his jacket as he did so.

When he emerged from the alley, Ginny was walking by, laughing with that friend whose name he could never remember. He and Ginny caught eyes for a split second as she passed and he did his best to scowl. She, however, kept right on laughing like they hadn't just violently shagged twenty minuets earlier in a haunted house. Had it been any other occasion he would have walked the other direction just to be away from her but unfortunately he too had to go back to school, so he followed several people behind her.

He spent the rest of the walk, and the rest of the way back to the castle, recalling all the reasons why he hated the girl in front of him and why he should not be doing what he was doing with her. He thought about how much he wanted to be going home for the Christmas holidays so he could relax for a little while, of course that was, "Out of the question," according to his father.

No, he needed to, "Focus on the Dark Lords bidding." Draco rolled his eyes at the words, knowing that that was the only thing his father cared about. Draco shoved his way past a group of students then stomped his way to his common room and the comfort of his own bed. He laid there for a long time, forcing himself to think about the cabinet and what else he could possibly do with the damned thing. He knew the following day would be reserved for the cabinet, and only the cabinet.

**Ginny**

Ginny had been late meeting up with Christiane, which she was berated for almost until they reached the castle. According to Christiane, shagging Malfoy was not a good excuse for being late, even if she had scared the boy in the process. After that the girls went off about Dean's sad "come back to me" attempt, and got ready for bed.

Ginny had considered sneaking to the Room of Requirment to spy again but found herself much more tired than she had thought she was. She fell asleep thinking that she would spy tomorrow instead.

**A/N**: So? Woot? I was kinda proud of my idea to have them get freaky in the Shrieking Shack. I've never seen it done before, though I would imagine it's somewhere.

Thanks sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! And please, review some more! They keep me going :-)

A special shout out to **RemusGuurl: ***squeals like a girl* you flatter me so much I can hardly stand it! You're right, finding believable stories is almost impossible, I'm trying so hard to keep them somewhat in character, and with the timeline and such of HBP, I hope I'm doing ok. You have no idea how much it means to be told my story is believable! :-)


	6. I Want Your Drama

**A/N: Wooooooooo!!!! I Finally Posted!!!!! Aren't you all proud of me? It only took me two freaking months… I know, I'm sorry, boyfriend issues. It's really hard to write when your issues are the polar opposite of what you're writing. But it's here now, so enjoy… I hope :-)**

**Oh and I disclaim (In case it makes a difference lol)**

**Ginny**

_The corridor before Ginny was deserted but she couldn't deny that she had heard laughter, not a joyful kind of laughter either. More like an evil shriek of triumph with some maniacal villain cackle thrown in for good measure. Her more sensible side told her to turn back, nothing good could come of continuing down that hall, but continue she did. The hall was so familiar, she had been here so often lately, how could anything really be wrong?_

_Past the statue and around the corner Ginny walked, staring at the door that stood open a few feet away from her. She thought it was odd that someone had left the room open to anyone who may be wandering by, but then again, it was early in the morning. Despite her slow pace Ginny was at the room now but had no time to look in, someone was running down the hall she had just come from. _

_Ginny spun around in time to see Draco Malfoy fling himself around the corner and run toward her. He was saying something but she couldn't understand him. As he came closer, she saw why she couldn't understand him, he had blood dripping from his mouth. She stumbled out of his way as he ran past her, staring in horror at the wounds covering his body. _

_Laughter erupted from behind her as she watched him turn another corner. She looked around to see several hooded figures striding down the hall toward her, the one in front cackling away. Ginny slid along the wall, feeling for the gap of the room, never taking her eyes from the figures advancing on her. When her hand found its destination she thrust herself inside and slammed the door shut, hoping against all odds that they could not follow her. _

_Silence, horrible screaming silence was all that met Ginny's ears for several minutes. Still, she could not take her eyes off the door knob until a faint _thump_ sounded behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She flew around, pushing herself against the closest wall and nearly screamed when she saw what had caused the noise. On the floor, about twenty feet from her, lay Draco Malfoy. He was slumped in a pile of broken and splintered wood, bleeding in puddles all over the floor. She made to run to him when someone slid out from behind a shadow, almost like they had come out of the wall itself. _

_Ginny glanced nervously at Draco, not knowing if she should help him or try to run again. The figure glided to the body and pushed it with a foot, making noises of impatience and disappointment, "dead, useless." Ginny was petrified, already knowing who stood before her without needing to see his face. She violently shook her head, pleading no to whoever would listen as he lowered his hood. _

_Tom Riddle's horrible face emerged from the shadows, a slight look of irritation flashing in his eyes. He looked up at her, almost as if just noticing she was there, his lips curled into a would be smile. He was about to say something but she screamed no at him and flung the door open, deciding that the people behind it could be no worse than what was behind her. _

_The corridor was empty however, and she ran for her life wherever her feet took her, screaming for help as she went. But no help came. No teachers appeared, no students, not even a ghost crossed her path, she was alone. Alone aside from Tom Riddle._

_Ginny turned another corner, hoping she was getting close to her common room, or anywhere she might find help. Instead, she found herself outside. The scenery change caught her off guard and she nearly ran straight into the lake. She turned around several times, trying to get a grip on what was going on, when a pair of hands wrapped around her mouth and waist and started to drag her into the freezing water of the lake. She kicked, screamed, bit, and fought as hard as she could against her assailant but to no avail. _

_The water was up to her neck now and she had given up the fight, giving in to the fact that this was the end. Instinct made her take a deep breath as her head went under but she knew there was no point. Somewhere above the water she heard yelling, there was a flash of light…_

Ginny's eyes shot open as she tumbled out of bed and fell hard onto the floor. She was breathing like she had just run a marathon and she was tangled in the sheets which sent her into a confused panic. She thrashed wildly on the floor, whether to free herself from the sheets, the arms, or the water she didn't know. She worked her way out of the sheets, chucked them across the room, and jumped into her bed to huddle herself in the corner. It had been a long time since Tom Riddle had plagued her dreams, years.

The clock on the wall told her it was close to five in the morning, _what a way to start Christmas_, Ginny thought sourly. She thought about going back to bed but knew it wouldn't happen, not with images of Tom and a bleeding Draco Malfoy still floating around in her head. So she pulled on a robe and tip toed down to the kitchen to make hot coca.

Luckily no one else was awake yet, though she had feared her mother would be. She made her drink then went to the living room to stare at the overly decorated Christmas tree, it made her feel a little better. She was being careful to not focus too much on the dream she'd had, it was a bad habit of hers to look into such things. She sipped her drink slowly and tried to convince herself that it was indeed just a dream and meant nothing

She considered calling Christiane but decided against it, knowing the girl would not be anything close to awake yet. Instead she knelt down by the tree and examined all the gifts under it, shaking them here and there, and feeling like a child. She was putting down the last box when several thumps sounded from the stairs, alerting her that someone was awake and on their way downstairs.

As Ginny expected it was her mother, "Oh, Ginny dear, I didn't think anyone would be up yet Happy Christmas," she smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Morning mum, happy Christmas," Ginny stood and followed Molly into the kitchen to help with breakfast. She considered telling her about the dream but decided against it, dreaming about Draco Malfoy was something she didn't want to discuss with her mother, or herself for that matter. Instead she forced herself to perk up, listening to her mothers strange music and chatting back and forth about school and plans for the day.

**Draco**

At some point during the night the window next to Draco's bed had opened and snow had blown in, he was fairly covered in it when he woke up. He cursed in a very colorful fashion as he slammed the window shut and went about ridding his bed and body of snow. He felt frozen to the bone and couldn't understand how he could have possibly not woken up sooner, before the storm had ended perhaps. And the storm had indeed ended, quite some time earlier he guessed considering the sun was shinning now.

Showering for longer than was necessary made him feel better for the most part but he was sure he was feverish from all the cold. He knew he could just go to the hospital wing or find a teacher but he chose not to, he had a sick sort of enjoyment out of being sick. Of course, that was when his mother was around to take care of him and when he didn't have huge responsibilities resting on his shoulders.

After a few minutes of grumbling he dragged himself back out of bed and down to Snape's office for a Pepperup potion, or something to that effect. On his way he noticed the excessive amounts of merriment and decoration and realized, to his dismay, what day it was. "Fuck it," he grumbled, "I'm going back to bed." He thought about stopping for food but his head and body ached far too much for another detour so he just went back to his room.

He had just settled into his bed and gotten comfortable when a scratch at his window let him know his gifts had arrived, he repeated his previous colorful language as he thrust the window open. A cold gust of wind hit him straight in the face as the bird flew in and landed a little ungracefully into a chair. Draco slammed the window shut again and locked it, shoving the curtains back into place afterward. He glared at the bird while he got up to check the packages, he was given a 'don't even go there with me' glare in return.

Several owl treats and a roaring fire later Draco was sitting on his bed unwrapping gifts from his mother and, so the wrapping said, father. He rolled his eyes at the thought that his father had had anything to do with the gifts before him; shirts, baked goods, a bottle of firewhisky and apparently a reserved week to himself at their island near the Bahamas, _the usual _he thought. He had a habit of eating when he was in a bad mood, or sick, or pissed off, or tired, or any occasion really so he made his way through several cupcakes in hopes that they would put him to sleep again.

Cupcakes, it seemed, did not do the trick anymore. He polished off the cookies, the candy, and about a quarter of the fire whisky before he finally passed out into a very unhealthy coma-like state. He woke up several times during the day, long enough to process that it was still daytime then slept again. He dreamed of the cabinet more times than he cared to, and everyone he had ever known it seemed came out of it at least once, including the Weasley bitch.

Christmas had ended by the time he drug himself out of bed and showered the stink of fever from his body and sheets. The cabinet dreams made him feel like he had been working on it all that time so he was really irritated to know he would have to go work on it for real now. So, he pulled on clothes and left the room, trying not to think too much on how horrible his appearance must be.

Zabini was stretched across a couch in the common room reading a book. Draco passed him without a glance as usual but it seemed his haggard look screamed a little louder than he had thought, or his lack of presence and speech had finally become too much, because Zabini spoke, "You alright there Draco? You look bloody awful man." He said this with a little reserve, like he knew he shouldn't be saying anything but couldn't help himself, _how fucking precious. _"I'm fine. Just a cold or something," he said as he continued for the door.

This kid was on a mission though, "It's just that, we're all a little worried. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and I," he added quickly at the raised eyebrow Draco gave him. "You don't talk to us, you don't make fun of first years, you hardly ever even make a remark to Potter or any of his filth friends. Pansy's scared to death of you and won't say why," he trailed off, waiting for some kind of answer.

Draco stared at Blaise like he was a nutter completely off his rocker, "Parkinson needs to mind her own business and leave off. I shit on Potter plenty, just because you don't see doesn't mean I don't," he spat, attempting to storm off again. "You talk to the Weasley girl."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, hand on the doorknob. He made his best attempt at composing himself then turned, "I don't talk to the Weasley girl," he said with venom, "Snape tried to pawn her off on me for tutoring, she is a miserable excuse of a potions student." With that he left the room before Zabini could pester him anymore, but he was sure of two things; Blaise would not buy that story, and Weasley had to go.

**Ginny**

Dreaming of Draco and Tom Riddle didn't last and Ginny was relieved because when she was a child they had gone on for weeks. The one had been a random flare, the result of too much eggnog the night before and an overactive imagination was the story she had fed herself. Christiane had agreed, which made believing it much easier, she refused to think she thought enough of Draco to be dreaming of him.

Ginny was, however, starting to believe that Draco himself had been a dream altogether. School had been back in session for almost a month and he had hardly even passed her in the Great Hall, let alone in a hallway heading for class. She tried her best not to go out of her way to look for him, but a good shag had started to sound nice by the third week of January. When February started, Ginny was just irritated now, with herself and him.

Meal's had given her rare opportunities to see him, but he had started hanging out with his groupies again, Pansy Parkinson being one of them. She knew she had no right what-so-ever to have any opinion on the matter of what Draco Malfoy did or did not do, or who he did or did not do it with but she couldn't help but be a little jealous. He could prance around and bang whoever he wanted while she was stuck with a pool of useless males that could never stack up. Malfoy had ruined her, _the prat_, she thought angrily one evening as she watched Pansy play with his hair and fawn over him. It was satisfying though, to see that Draco did not seem to be enjoying the company, he had a slight scowl across his face at all times, like he knew he had way better things to be doing.

Those pale scowling eyes never passed over her, not once, not even on accident, his transition was practically flawless. She had really thought she had some small trace of power over him, but she had obviously thought too highly of herself. These thoughts occupied her mind a lot at night, when sexual frustration hit random peaks and she had to go walk around the castle to calm herself down.

She missed the drama of their fights and his touch, his violent and angry touch that should never be used against a woman but she loved for some reason. She hated herself for craving him so, but what could she do about it? The tension in her body made her hate him more than she had before, "Ridiculous, I am ridiculous! All this for what, two shags?" _Really good shags_, she thought, "But still!" She shook her head, arguing with herself out loud and in public, well, semi public anyway, was more proof that she was indeed ridiculous.

Anger was pulsing through her veins as she turned a corner on her way back to Gryffindor tower. She had been about to continue down the hall in her ridiculous rage but stopped when she say Moaning Myrtle float through a door that she was pretty sure didn't belong to her. She was also fairly certain it was a boys toilet, which was even more odd, so she crept up to the door and pressed her ear against it.

Myrtle was talking to someone, she sounded like she was comforting the person. Before Ginny had a chance to really process that oddity, the other person spoke, and Ginny was floored. She cracked the door open, sure she was hearing things in her state of desperation. But no, there stood Draco Malfoy, bent over a sink and from the looks of it, crying. He said something about not being able to do something, and being killed, but she could hardly hear him from her own shock.

Draco Malfoy was crying, tears streamed down his face, his hair was in disarray but worst of all were the tears. Ginny was mortified, so much so that she couldn't even move when Draco straightened up and saw her in the mirror behind him. His face became a perfect painting of pure loathing, she didn't know what to do. She was well aware that somewhere deep down she was still raging angry with him but at that moment, something new was surfacing, a feeling quite the opposite of the hatred she demanded of herself.

He advanced on her, speaking in a low hiss that she couldn't hear a word of. She fled, letting the door slam behind her and running down the hall, trying to pretend she hadn't seen anything, but Draco wasn't done. Her legs locked beneath her and she crashed painfully to the floor. Seconds later she was being dragged back toward the bathroom, she wanted to scream but couldn't, whether from her own shock or a jinx she didn't know.

Inside the bathroom she watched helplessly as the door slammed shut, narrowly missing her fingers. Draco dropped her legs and she could hear him pacing the room for a few moments before gripping her hair and pulling her head up, "Why can't you just leave me alone," he hissed. Myrtle was whimpering somewhere behind them and Draco let go of Ginny's hair so her head smacked the tile floor. "Get out you despicable banshee," Draco screeched, Myrtle wailed and flung herself down a toilet, sending water all over the bathroom.

Angry stomping told Ginny he was coming back, "filth! Poor, Dirty, mud blood loving filth!" The fear Ginny had felt was ebbing away with every insult he threw at her, each one nastier than the last. She wanted to respond, to scream back that it was his fault, but she was still immobile, trapped on the floor and at the mercy of man in rage. "I am in too deep, too far, to let something as stupid and pathetic as you get in my way," he spat out.

All of a sudden, Ginny could feel her feet again, then her legs, and soon her whole body, _oh thank god._ She continued to lay still as Draco got angrier and angrier, waiting until the right moment. It came when he knelt next to her head again, he was bent down to say something close to her ear and she snapped her neck back, smashing him in the side of his head. He yelled and tipped backward, landing with a thud. She flung herself off the floor and shoved her wand in his face, "No _Malfoy_, you leave me alone!"

Draco glared at her from his position on the floor, "Leave you alone? Leave _you_ alone! I haven't so much as looked in your general direction since Hogsmeade you stupid bitch, what the _fuck_ are you ranting about?" He shoved himself off the floor and stood so close her wand was jabbing him in the neck, "Do it, Weasley. Be my fucking guest!" His eyes bore hate into hers but there was something else, an honesty to his words.

The two stood there like that, staring each other down, until Ginny dropped her arm. She couldn't decide what to say, she wanted to be mean back at him but she had a small desire to comfort him as well. She wanted to call him a whiny crying bitch, but couldn't bring herself to do it which pissed her off even more. On the other hand, she wanted to pull him into her arms and hold him, the idea and the image were slightly horrifying, this was not a man to try to comfort, ever.

Instead she settled on the only thing that seemed slightly relevant to the situation and said, "Fuck you, Malfoy," without any feeling. She looked casually at the water covering the floor then attempted to turn and leave, "That's it! That's all you have? No!" Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her back, "You don't go sneaking around corridors at night, lurking, eavesdropping, then just walk off!" Her temper was firing up again, "Get your grubby paws off me! How dare you?" She took a swing and hit his arm, not what she had wanted but at least she made contact with something.

For a split second, the tiniest of smirks crossed his face, but it was long enough for Ginny to realize what was happening, to see what he was doing. He was picking a fight on purpose, whether to make her forget what she had seen and heard or because he wanted her just as much as she wanted him she wasn't sure. Either way, she didn't really care.

Draco had a hard grip on one arm his other was attempting to grab her side to pull her in while she fought him off, "Get away from me! I don't mess with guys who are already fucking someone! I will not be the other girl!" She continued hitting him everywhere she could until he had her shoved tightly between the wall and his body, "You don't fuck anyone unless its me, Weasley and you know it."

He was right, and it frustrated her even more. She let out an angry growl and thrashed around harder, becoming very aware of the stiffness growing in Draco's lower regions. He growled back at her and bit his way up her neck to her ear, "And I'm not fucking anyone, I don't have time." With that he crushed his lips to hers and brought his hands to her robe, tearing it off her shoulders in one way too easy movement.

The logical person in her wanted to question his statement in several different ways, but that logical person was quickly thrown in metaphorical jail inside her head when Draco's hand slipped between her legs. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around him as he worked away. She tugged at his shirt and was surprised when she actually got it over his head considering her mental state. Her lips found his again and she bit down, then proceeded with their customary war of tongues.

She ran her hands up and down his chest as best as she could, relishing in every hard muscle, hoping that this would not be the last time she would touch them. Draco used his other hand to undo her jeans, never once stopping the movements of his other. She squealed when he hit a good spot and she heard him laugh at her as he hit the spot several more times.

She scratched her nails down his chest and smiled at his sharp intake of breath, then went at his belt buckle. She fumbled for a while in her haste but finally won and dropped her legs and watched his pants hit the floor. She looked up to find Draco staring her down, he growled and shoved her against the wall again, bringing his face so close their noses were touching, "Why did you follow me," he asked, anger creeping back into his voice. Her eyes narrowed, "There you go on that high horse again, ferret. My world does not revolve around you! I was taking a walk and happened to find you!" He shoved her a little, her head bouncing off the wall slightly, "Don't you talk to me like that! How convenient that you just happen to walk by then." He was smirking in her face.

"Yes, Malfoy, very convenient that I happen to walk by right when you're crying like a little girl." She had been about to mention that he had been getting comfort from Myrtle but her air supply was cut off by an angry fist around her throat. " Fuck you," he whispered, the words dripping with venom, "Fuck you and what you think you saw you…" he apparently couldn't find a word foul enough for her. Instead he thrust her away from him and turned away from her.

Childish, but she picked up his belt and threw it at him, hitting him between his shoulders, "Fuck you too you prat!" She grabbed for her robe but didn't make it, he immobilized her again, "I should leave you here naked for some random guy to find in the morning," he growled. He made a show of putting his clothes back on, then, just before the door closed behind him, she was able to move again.

She stormed around the bathroom picking up her clothes, furious that he had done this to her, _at least he didn't totally leave you here, _she thought as she pulled her robe back on and left.

**Draco**

Leaving Ginny immobilized and naked on the floor of a men's toilet sounded like the greatest idea ever but he hadn't been able to do it. It killed him but he didn't want to ruin her quite that much. Walking away from her at all had been hard, he really needed the release she offered, but her mouth was just too big. He had not needed reminding that he had indeed been crying like a little girl, he was just so fucked though, and not in a good way. The cabinet was failing, and he was seriously beginning to question his ability to follow through with the second half of his job.

He wanted to blame all his trouble on the red head but he knew he would be in the same position with or without her. He was going to fail, he was going to let down his father, and they were all going to die for it. And really, if he really wanted to point a finger, this was all his fathers fault. If his father had succeeded the previous year none of this would be happening. Rage boiled inside him and he thrust his fist out, connecting it with a suite of armor that toppled to the ground in pieces.

Seconds later Peeve's was there, bobbing just above Draco's head and laughing as he spun in circles, "Little Malfoy! Littley Malyfoy! What ever have you done," he squealed in joy. "Should call Filch I should. Wee baby Malfoy, making all sorts of ruckus tonight," Peeves spun in another circle then wiggled his finger at him, "first the girl then the innocent armor! Naughty naughty!"

Draco stared at the poltergeist in horror, he knew about Ginny. "You keep your mouth shut, Peeves, or I'll have the Bloody Barron deal with you," he said, hoping he sounded menacing. The mention of the Barron sobered Peeves up a little, but the knowing grin he had on his face as he flew away spoke clearly of potential trouble.

**A/N: Sooooo? Yes, No, Maybe so? Please review!!!! I hardly had anything last time and it was depressing (and of course a big thank you to those of you who did review, I love you all) I'll bake apple pie for my reviewers lol ****J**


	7. Want Your Bad Romance

**OMG, **I finally finished this freaking chapter! I know, it took forever, but do you wanna know why, go ahead ask! Because it's *drum roll please* 12 pages long! *the crowd gasps* I know right! I'm proud of me too. As usual, its not proof read, I wanted to, but I'm so sick of looking at it that I just can't stand to not post it any longer, I have been so close to being done for like... a month. So just enjoy, and review!

Oh and I own nothing... :-(

**Ginny**

Getting up and going to class sounded like the worst idea ever. Ginny had hit the snooze button on her alarm several times now, but the noise in the room was making sleep impossible anyway. As she turned over for the sixth time, a hand appeared around her curtains and pulled them back slightly, "Bad night?"

Ginny laughed, "Bad is an understatement." She explained what had happened with Draco, pressing forward every time the girl tried to go off about how violent he was. When she was finished, however, Christiane seemed most interested in the crying bit, "Who would have guessed it, Malfoy has a heart… well, an emotion aside from anger at least," she gave Ginny a dark, quizzical look, "You better not turn soft for him Ginny Weasley, or I _will_ kill you, or something to that effect."

"Of course not," she said with indignation, "He's a prat whose good for nothing more than a quick shag and a fun argument." She only meant it half way, and she was afraid that fact was apparent in her voice. Christiane seemed semi-satisfied however. She got out of the bed, leaving the curtain closed behind her, and returned seconds later with a small vile in her hands. Ginny took it and with closer inspection found Fred and George's faces on it, below that read, "Fever Inducer? That's new, when did this come out?"

Christiane shrugged, "A month ago? Anyway, I hear it works really well. Gets you out of class for the day at least, time to relax maybe." Ginny gave the bottle one last look over then downed it, jumping slightly when the bottle puffed into smoke and disappeared afterward. "Honestly, I'd rather have the day to think. He is up to something big in there, and I swear he said that someone was going to kill him if it didn't work."

Suddenly she lost her train of thought, the potion was starting to kick in now, miraculously quick Ginny thought as she broke out in a sweat, "Oh no," she said with sarcasm, "I think I have a fever, maybe I should go see Madame Pomfrey." She laughed, then proceeded to cough up her lungs. Christiane laughed too, "Well, I hope it's not contagious seeing as how I'll have to help you to the hospital wing," she said, matching Ginny's sarcasm.

Ginny wrapped her bath robe around herself and stuffed several tissues in the pockets as she left the dorm. The potion was extremely efficient, she had to admit. Just getting down the stairs was a task for her aching body. The portrait hole was even worse but she knew having the day off to lay in bed and think was worth the trouble.

Once they reached the hospital wing, Christiane went off to class while Ginny was left to be bombarded by Madame Pomfrey. Ginny was in a bed with an ice pack on her head and a glass of pepper-up potion in her hand within thirty seconds of arrival, _she's as efficient as the potion_, Ginny thought with amusement. Her appreciation of the twins' brilliance was doubled when the pepper-up didn't work, just as the label had guaranteed.

Madame Pomfrey tried several more potions to no avail, "Well, I don't know what you've done to yourself, but you will just have to stay here until I figure out how to fix it." With that she drew the curtains and shuffled into her office, shutting the door behind her. Ginny settled into the pillow and kicked the covers down to her feet, the fever was fairly ridiculous and she even considered opening a window but thought better of it.

She wondered for a while how long the effects would last considering she had no antidote. Then she started debating the brilliance of this plan, it was hard to think too much when she felt as horrible as she did at the moment. Then she thought that maybe this had been Christianes plan all along, not to give her a day to think, but a day to not think. This was likely, and extremely annoying, so she fought it off for as long as she could with thoughts about what could make Draco Malfoy break down like that. Soon enough, however, she had to give in to the crying her brain was doing and sleep.

**Draco**

Leaving his bed that morning had officially been the worst decision ever. _No, Weasley was the worst decision ever_, Draco corrected himself. He came to this conclusion after he left his common room that morning and was greeted by Peeves, who, incidentally, was singing a very loud rendition of "Malfoy and Wealsey sitting in a tree…" Or in this case, screaming in a bathroom.

Much to Draco's horror, many Slytherins had left the common room before him and were stopped, staring at the show, just outside the door. The second he stepped out every face turned to stare at him instead of Peeves, who screamed with joy and shot off down the hall, continuing his song.

No one spoke, they all just stared at him, expressions ranging form shocked questioning to sheer amusement. He had never been so mortified in all his life, facing Voldemort had been less intimidating than this. For lack of anything else to do, he stormed off down the hall, not saying a word to his onlookers.

Escape from the staring eyes did not end in the dungeons of course. No, it seemed Peeves had made his way around the entire school in record time. When he slammed his way into the Great Hall every head turned and watched him walk to his table, whispering and pointing. _So this is what it feels like to be Potter_, he thought wryly. Even Parkinson didn't sit with him, she just stared from the end of the table with a look of confusion and disgust on her face.

He looked across the hall to see what Ginny thought about all this but was irritated to find that she hadn't even been brave enough to go to the Great Hall. Not that he could blame her, but he thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. He did notice though that her idiot brother, and Potter were glaring in his direction. He fought the urge to pull out his wand right there, instead shoving his toast down then leaving, doing his best to look unperturbed by all the mutterings.

The day did not get better. Peeves had taken to following him around, all the while screeching out his song and adding lines. Draco threatened him with The Bloody Barron several times but even that did not seem to dampen Peeves' spirits. On the contrary, he just sang louder, apparently lavishing in the fact that the threats were empty.

When Draco reached potions he was at his wits end, prepared to beg Snape to do something. The class was queued up outside, still laughing at the song:

Malfoy and Weasley screaming in the toilet

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes fights, then comes foreplay

Then comes….

What came next was Snape, "ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY DUNGEON!" Peeves blew a raspberry, gave everyone the finger, and once again darted off down the hall, no doubt to sing somewhere else. Snape glared around at his students, "Well? Get inside! And no talking," he barked.

Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood huddled together, whispering and glaring at Draco. This earned them detention, the only highlight of his day. It was hardly enough to even draw a smirk to his face however, the truth of his actions was sinking in, the whole school knew. The whole school knew which meant soon enough his father would somehow become aware, and after that, well. Perhaps the Dark Lord would understand he thought in vain, he had used her himself after all, maybe it was enough of an excuse. She had already been used for dark means, she was just being useful once more.

His inner logic laughed at him, but that small ray of hope was all he had to cling to that might save his… _my what? Good name? My pride? _He laughed at himself, _I have nothing to lose by this, I am already down the shitter with no way back up. Soon enough what they know now will be gone in the dust compared to what they will know. Nothing will matter, I'll probably be dead anyway._

The rest of the day followed quite the same. Peeves trailed behind him, students stared, teachers got mad, and Ginny was too ashamed to show her face. It seemed horrendously unfair that she had been allowed to ditch classes for this, and he had been forced to endure. Of course, he was sure she had come to the same remedy as he had, deny it for life. It would ruin her just as much as him, so denial made the most sense.

Draco was musing over all the conversations that he knew were inevitable when someone shouted at him from down the hall. He'd expected to see Ginny's brother or Potter, or both, but instead came face to face with Dean Thomas. "What did you do to my Ginny?" Draco was confused, to say the least. To see someone other than the golden trio facing off at him was odd enough, but this fool? What did he have anything to do with anything? Then an image floated through his head, Ginny arguing with some idiot in Hogsmeade, yes, this was that idiot.

Slowly, a smirk came across Draco's face. This was the boy she had been dating, the one she had ditched then started shagging him, this was painful. Frustrating the Gryffindor would have been a glorious shine on his day, on the other hand, that meant agreeing that he had indeed been shagging the girl. It was hard to say what would be worse, the truth being out, or missing a chance to shatter the kids world.

Caution thrown to the wind Draco pressed his luck, "I shagged her senseless," he shrugged, then allowed a spark of sick joy to light his eyes and leaned in, "I did things to her you can't even possibly imagine. She begs for more." The boy in front of him growled in rage and threw himself into Draco's chest. They both went tumbling to the floor, Weasley's ex throwing punches like his life depended on it. Of course, Draco was bigger, and stronger, so the scuffle lasted all of about thirty seconds. It ended with Dean's nose bleeding all over the floor and Draco smacking dust off his cloak while he walked away. A very good end to distinctly shitty day.

**Ginny**

Madame Pomfrey was making an incredible amount of racket. Ginny had been passed out but was thrust into wakefulness as someone came stumbling into the room, bloody faced and groaning. Pomfrey was trying to siphon the blood away with her wand and force a potion down the boys throat at the same time. Her head still pounded but mostly she felt ok, and as her eyes started to focus better she realized who was bleeding in the bed next to her, "Dean? What the hell happened to you?"

Dean didn't answer, Madame Pomfrey was still gripping his jaw and attempting to fix his nose while he sputtered from the potion. Ginny stared in wonder until the work was done, Dean's nose was back in place, and Madame Pomfrey was storming off and complaining about teenage boys.

Dean did not look pleased to see her, at all. In fact, he looked downright livid that she had had the nerve to be in the hospital wing when he needed to be there. "I was trying to kill your new boyfriend," he said, practically spitting it at her. She just stared at him, completely lost, "New boyfriend? I think you got hit in the head as well as your nose, Dean."

She was not in the mood for him and his ridiculousness at the moment. Her head hurt too much and she was far too tired to really care what he was on about, so she attempted to turn over in her bed. She heard Dean about to speak again but he was cut off by a loud bang at the end of the hall, the door bounced off the wall and she heard Christiane curse. Ginny groaned and turned back to see what all the drama was about.

Mortified was an excellent word to describe the look on her friends face, she stared from Ginny to Dean and back again, seeming at a loss for words. Dean was about to speak again when Madame Pomfrey came storming out again, "What is the meaning of this? You, girl, are you ill? If not get out, no visitors making loud noises, out! Shoo!" Ginny watched in vague amusement as the nurse shuffled Christiane out the door then turned on Dean, "And you, you're fine. Out, now!" Dean gave her one last hate filled look then left the room. Ginny was so confused, and her head was making such a decent attempt at exploding, that she simply dropped herself back in bed and fell asleep once more.

When she awoke next, it was pitch black outside, and she felt better than she had in weeks. She desperately wanted to leave the hospital wing but knew it wasn't going to happen, so she forfeited that hope. To occupy the time she pulled out her wand and started connecting the dots on the ceiling with different colored streams of light.

Soon enough Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office to check on her, "Fever's gone, everything seems in order, Miss Weasley. I don't know what you picked up but you're fine now, out you go." Ginny hurried out of the room before the woman could decide to ask any prying questions. The hall was empty, as was every hall and corridor she traveled down as she made her way to Gryffindor tower.

Ginny pushed herself through the portrait hole, trying not to think about how much homework she would have to catch up on. She assumed Christiane had gathered it all for her so she was about to climb the stairs to retrieve it when she noticed said friend passed out on a couch by the dead fire. She re-routed and went to poke at the girl, "Hey, wake up, I'm out." Christiane grumbled a bit, then went wide eyed, "Oh, Gin! Are you ok?"

Her first thought was that she still looked like trash, "I'm fine. You're the one who gave me the stuff, don't you know how it works?" Christiane's worried look turned paler from what Ginny could see in the dark, the girl cursed a few times, started to say something, then stopped. "God, if I look that bad just tell me," Ginny laughed, starting to get uncomfortable. Christiane sighed, "Ginny, you might wanna sit down." Feeling a strong sense of foreboding, Ginny sat down on the couch and braced herself.

"Um, ok. Ginny, the thing is… well… shit," Christiane sighed, "the thing is, the whole school knows." She said this, then quickly looked out the window where the sun was just starting to come up. Ginny thought about it for a second but nothing came to her, "Um, knows what?" Christiane made a small sound of distress then faced her again, "About you and Malfoy, Gin. They know, they all know. The whole country probably knows by now."

For a moment Ginny waited for her friend to laugh, to say she was just kidding and the horrified look on her face was priceless, but it never came. She couldn't remember how to make words, sound seemed impossible, the sun rising while such news reached her ears seemed like some cruel joke to add to the moment. It seemed like a lifetime before she found her tongue again, "How?" Her mind exploded with fear and questions, how could they possibly all know?

"Peeves," Christiane answered with hesitation, "I guess he heard you guys going at it or something. He made a song and was screaming it at every chance… to anyone who would or wouldn't listen." Christiane stared at her as if she might blow up or something, she felt like she could have. "But… but they can't possibly believe him? I mean, it's Peeves, he's a shit head. They wouldn't believe him, why would they believe him?" She was scrambling for a shred of hope that maybe this wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Christiane looked even more afraid now, she was staring out the window again, avoiding her eyes, "Christiane, tell me they don't believe him, how could they believe him?" Christiane made a short sigh through her nose, "Because Malfoy said it was true," she said in a rush.

Ginny was sure her heart stopped at that moment, she couldn't decide what she thought of the information. Did that mean he wasn't ashamed? How could he not be? She was… wasn't she? She noticed Christiane watching her and tried to compose herself, "He what? There's no way, you must have heard him wrong, he would never admit it, never." Christiane was giving her a very calculating look, she must have heard the tiny, little hint of excitement at the idea that maybe Draco wasn't ashamed of what they had done. The girl chose to ignore it however and pressed on, "I think he only did it to piss off Dean."

Her frail light of excitement flickered and died, replaced by the image of Dean bleeding in the hospital wing, "What happened?" Christiane smiled for the first time during the conversation, apparently amused by the story, "Dean confronted Malfoy about the song, it was pathetic and stupid of him. Malfoy just stood there for a bit, then told him he had shagged you senseless and so on, so Dean tried to fight him, which was even more stupid. It was pretty funny to watch actually, Dean flailing around like a bird or something. Then Malfoy knocked him in the face and it was over."

Imagining Dean in a fight was hard to do, he just wasn't the angry type, she wished she could have seen it. A few months ago it may have even redeemed him, now it just seemed, indeed, stupid. "Well, That explains Dean in the hospital wing, being an ass to me," Ginny said, then sighed, "What do I do now? How do I face everyone?" Christiane shrugged, "You can still deny it. Like you said, Peeves is a shit head, and who would believe Malfoy over you anyway?"

**Draco**

Three minutes or so after the beating Draco regretted his decision to be honest about the situation, it hadn't quite been worth it. Of course, he knew that Weasley would deny it until she was blue in the face so at least there was that. A public encounter of some sort seemed the thing to do, they could battle it out so the whole school could see and maybe make it look like Peeves was just making it all up. _Maybe it could even become a happy ending fight, _"No. That stops now," he told himself and pear in front of him.

As he entered the kitchens Dobby came bounding over to him, a stern look spread across his face, "Mister Malfoy better be nice to Miss Ginny," he said, wagging a finger a Draco, "He better not hurt her." With that Dobby turned and stalked back to the stove he had been working at. Draco stared in surprise at the back of the elf's head, he couldn't even think of anything to say to him, so he just summoned a different elf and sat down to eat.

Draco highly doubted this would hurt the Weasley girl, piss her off yes, but hurt her? No. Not that it mattered either way, he told himself, he had more pressing matters to worry about than what would and would not hurt his latest fuck buddy. Draco sighed, "More pressing matters." He felt like he hadn't been putting enough effort into the project as he needed to be, and so did all the Death Eaters keeping contact with him. The letters were getting more threatening each time, and he couldn't help but wonder how long until they acted on those threats.

Worst of all was that he knew they would go after his mother first, he was closer to her, plus his father was in jail so they couldn't get to him as easily. He wondered, too, if she thought the same things, or if she had confidence that he would complete the job she despised so much. Draco stabbed into his steak and stared at the back of Dobby's head until he didn't want to think about these things any longer, but he knew he had to.

Instead of going to his dorm and sleeping like he so craved, he trudged to the Room of Requirement, all the while doing his best to ignore the stares and excerpts of Peeves' song. Somehow he managed to get to the hall alone and slipped through the door without a hitch. He felt like the cabinet laughed at him every time he entered the room, he wanted to break it. He wanted to do it now, but hoped he could at least do it in the end, neither would happen. So he fantasized about doing it while he worked instead.

Several hours of this passed with little success so he gave in to sleep and conjured himself a bed right there. He dreamed of Death Eaters capturing his mother and torturing her to make him work faster, of the Dark Lord eating her soul like a Dementor, of himself falling into a black hole and being torn apart by the Giant Squid. At that point the awoke in a sweat, the odd trinkets littering the room all glaring at him. He had never felt so uncomfortable in all his life so he gave up on the idea of sleeping there.

He didn't want to go back to bed, no matter what time it was. He desperately wanted to go outside and sit by the lake but doubted he could get away with that. He settled for roaming the castle halls and looking out the windows occasionally. He had just passed the hospital wing when the door creaked open and someone slid out, causing him to start and fling himself against a wall.

Bright red hair told him it was Ginny, and he was thoroughly confused for a moment. He figured she had not been able to handle classes because of Peeves and had taken refuge with Madame Pomfrey, although it seemed unlikely she would do that for a student. _Maybe she was actually sick,_ he thought to himself then smirked, _what a rude awakening she'll have in the morning_. He considered going after her but decided against it, let her find out the hard way.

**Ginny**

Ginny had hoped that putting on her best outfit and making herself look as awesome as possible would make her feel a little better about facing class that day, it hadn't. Several of her roommates had already questioned her, and that had been hard enough, she couldn't imagine facing the school… _and Draco_. The thought gave her a slight tingle throughout her body, she wondered just how that might go. She was furious with him for putting her in the situation, and she was still fairly angry about the encounter that had apparently caused it.

Thankfully, Peeves had been silenced, so the only song renditions she had to hear throughout the halls were the humming kind. That was the only mercy she was allotted. Pointed fingers, badly hidden giggles, not so silent whispers, followed her all the way to the Great Hall. She had been glad that Ron had not bombarded her yet, but knew it was only a matter of time, and since he hadn't waited in the Common Room, breakfast seemed like his waiting place. She was right.

She had stopped outside the doors to brace herself, reminding Christiane one more time to help her not look at the Slytherin table. A few more deep breathes passed and she shoved her way in, head held high, and a glare aimed at anyone who looked at her, which was everyone. She had thought that she would be drenched in fear by the time she reached the table but she found that fear was not so. No, anger boiled from her toes to her hair, this was not fair, and Ron was going to get it if he said a word. She snapped her gaze onto him, she couldn't read his face for once. He just looked like he didn't know what he felt, she almost laughed.

"Ginny, it's not true of course, right," Ron whispered as he leaned across the table to her, "Dean was in a right fit! And with that Ferret going along with it, tell me it's not true." The whole table, the whole hall it seemed, had stopped all motion and noise to hear this conversation. Part of her craved so bad to go off on how it was none of their business, but she knew better than that. So she summoned up her anger, thrust it toward Draco, and said loud enough for the hall to hear, "Of course it's not true! How dare any of you believe what trash like Malfoy and Peeves say! Ridiculous, ignorant…" she huffed out in a rage and pushed herself away from the table.

When she turned around she was pleased to see the room looked to be shocked, most everyone save for Draco who had his chair propped against a wall, feet on the table, smirking. She stormed over to the table, snatched a goblet from Pansy Parkinson, and dashed the liquid in Draco's face, "How dare you come up with such lies!" She had planned to scream more but her breath had hitched when she doused Draco with water, he was so god awful gorgeous when he was wet and angry, his perfect hair falling into his eyes, she wanted to jump him right there. The flame in his eyes told her he was somewhere in between killing her, and doing just what she wanted him to.

The hall had gone deathly quiet, she wanted to turn and see their faces but couldn't manage to even glance away from the blazing eyes in front of her. Slowly, he dropped his chair back to the ground, then stood, never taking his eyes from hers. She could feel her chest heaving with her anger, then felt her heart skip a beat as Draco flipped his dripping hair from his perfect face, "I came up with no such lies," he spat. "I agreed for a moment to get a rise out of your boyfriend over there. How dare _you_ assume I would stoop to actually allow people to believe I would _ever_ even come within ten feet of you."

"You're within ten feet now," Ginny growled, gesturing at the table between them. Draco narrowed his eyes, "So I am." The pair both reached for their wands at the exact same time. At that moment as well, McGonagall yelled and both their wands flew from their hands and into hers, "what is the meaning of this," she asked, her lips pursed tightly, "I know you're both upset, but that is no reason for fighting! Both of you to my office, Now!" McGonagall paced passed them in a flurry of clicking heels and a whooshing cloak, Ginny followed her, not allowing herself to look back at the students or Draco.

**Draco**

Draco kicked his chair into the wall as he moved away from the table, earning himself a dark glare from McGonagall, he couldn't have cared less. Weasley had doused him in water, in front of most of the school, and had gotten away with it,_ for now_. It was like the girl was hand picked to push his buttons, like she had been created and tossed in his path on purpose, he wanted so badly to be rid of her. Then again, as usual, he knew exactly what would have happened had ninety percent of the school not been watching right then.

He also had known she would do something like that, make a public scene to clear her name at least, but drenching him in water had been completely unnecessary. He just desperately wished the rest of his body would listen to his brain when it said no, instead of aching to fling her against a wall and take her, no matter who was watching. Watching, like he was watching her ass wave at him as she walked, trying to make it look normal but he knew she was doing it on purpose, the whore.

Once inside the office, McGonagall slammed the door shut and pointed for them to come to her desk, "Now, I understand the events of yesterday have you two, and the whole school for that matter, in a bit of a fluster. However, everyone needs to find a way to fix it in a civil manner, and obviously that was far too difficult for the both of you to do," she snapped sarcastically. "So, the song has been banned, and I will not tolerate one more word about the subject because it is not the business of me or anyone else in the school, so that is done. As for fighting, Mr. Malfoy you will assist Mr. Filch with reorganizing his cabinets or whatever else he asks of you this evening, be in his office at six, you're dismissed."

Draco stalked out of the room, glad that the detention wasn't too bad but irritated that it was another night he would not be spending with the cabinet. _At least it's not with Snape, _he thought as he made his way for DADA, he had had enough of Snape in class and behind the scenes without having a detention with the man too_. _

"You're late," Snape drawled as Draco slid to the back of the room, "yeah, McGonagall kept me," he said, pulling out his book and not making eye contact. Luckily Snape did not use that to his advantage and went on with class like nothing happened. Potter and Weasley were glaring back at him but turned quickly away at a kick from the mud blood. He assumed he'd have to deal with one or both of them after class, and was surprised with himself when he realized he was so vastly not in the mood for a confrontation he was considering trying to get out early.

Five minutes before the class he hadn't heard a word of ended, he simply gathered his things and walked out, Snape didn't try to stop him or even make a comment. He wanted to ditch the rest of the day but he knew he couldn't get away with it, that he would just have to suck it up and suffer. On a slightly brighter side, it seemed McGonagall had been serious about the day before being history. Nothing but stares met him everywhere he went, no whispers, no song, he was almost thankful.

Leaving his final class, Draco was teetering on the edges of being in an almost good mood, that was, until he glimpsed a wave of red from the corner of his eye. He flicked his head in time too see Ginny pass down another hall, the image of her dashing water in his face flashed in his mind, he had not made her pay for that. He was reminded that although no one was talking out loud about everything now, that did not mean they wouldn't be later. It didn't mean his fellow Slytherin's would just let the whole thing go, he forgot that he had not yet answered to any of them.

In fact, the whole lot of them were probably rushing to his common room right then, as he stood there, to gossip and discuss whether or not it was true, and about how he had practically allowed her to embarrass him in front of everyone. Then Blaze would drop in with his earlier accusations, telling them he had thought this sort of this was coming, and they would all agree. Suddenly he seethed with anger again and swept off down the hall to follow the human embodiment of all his problems.

**Ginny**

After Draco shut the door behind him McGonagall cleared her throat, "as for you Miss Weasley, next time you wish to get a point across, please refrain from doing it so loudly and so out in the open," she shuffled through a few papers on her desk then spoke again, "Meet me back here at six this evening to help me grade some papers, you may go now."

A flush of embarrassment made its way onto her cheeks as she left the room. Students hearing about her potent ional rendezvous was one thing, but she had never thought about how awkward it would be to be confronted by a teacher about it. Then another thought occurred to her, what if her mother got wind of it? Sure she was denying it, but still. She shuddered, then braced herself outside her class room for a moment, attempting to rid herself of her reddened face.

Professor Binns didn't even glance up as she slipped into the room and sat down, not that he needed to, the rest of the class did it for him. A few whispers waved across the room but that was it, all the heads dropped back into sleep or note taking after that. She noticed Christiane trying to get her attention but she shook her head, not at all in the mood to chat about anything.

Thinking was not something Ginny really wanted to be doing right then, but this class was so boring there was no stopping it. She couldn't remember ever being that angry at anything in her entire life, the feeling had been so invigorating, and the look he had given her still sent a shiver up her spine and made her heart skip a beat. It was criminal of him to be doing this to her, and he wasn't even trying. That notion floated around in her head for a moment, and as it did she felt a pang of heartache, she was falling for him. _Bullshit, you're beyond falling, _she told herself, _You've fallen already, the second you saw him crying he had you, and you're nothing but his plaything. _Ginny looked around the classroom as if something in would contradict her, "Crap," she whispered.

Ringing interrupted her thoughts, then Christiane intruded even more, "how bad is detention, you look like you have to clean up after Skrewts or something." Ginny attempted a smile, failed, and shook her head, "just grading papers with McGonagall." Christiane started to talk again but Ginny hushed her, "I'll explain later, go to the kitchens for lunch ok?"

Several hours later Ginny dropped the bomb on her friend with a much smaller explosion than she had anticipated. "He's got me," she had said flatly, expecting Christiane to be confused, or freak out with understanding. Neither happened, she just nodded at Ginny like she was slow, "well yeah, I could have told you that weeks ago. I still think you're an idiot of course, he's a monster Gin, not worthy of any female, especially you, but you'll do what ever you want and I'll be here when whatever happens, happens."

Telling someone what she had discovered made her feel better, even though that someone was not really on her side at all, it was nice of her to try. She spent the rest of the day not paying attention to her surroundings and doing a lot of out loud cursing at herself which she vaguely noticed earned her a lot of looks. She was relieved when her last class ended, knowing that soon she would have her detention which would probably be a hard place to not pay attention to what she was doing. She had just turned into the deserted hall of where the kitchens were hidden when everything turned black.

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring around wildly and trying her best not to make a sound. Despite knowing what was coming she screamed as a hand covered her mouth and started to drag her down the hall. The blackness around her stayed thick until she heard a door being pushed open, then the only darkness was that of the room she had been shoved roughly into. "Damnit, Malfoy do you always have to attack me like this," she shrieked after she heard Draco cast a silencing charm on the door.

Suddenly candles burned throughout the room, they cast oh horribly eerie shadow across the enraged face of Draco Malfoy, "If I'm remembering correctly, _Weasley, _you attacked me first, at breakfast, with a glass of water." She had somehow managed to forget about that little display of anger at some point during the day, "Yes, well, maybe if you hadn't gone off and told the entire bloody school that we were shagging then maybe I wouldn't have had to make a show of telling you off!"

Ginny shoved herself off the table she had landed against and advanced on him, shoving a finger in his face, "Maybe if you hadn't looked so smug, sitting around with all your pathetic groupies, I would have been able to wait until a different time. What possessed that stunted brain of yours to think it was a good idea to confirm the ranting and ravings of a lunatic poltergeist," she screamed, shoving at his chest as hard as she could, "You men are all so stupid, you could have just walked away from Dean and his ridiculous need to be protective of things that don't belong to him but no! No, you had to egg him on and agree, you fucking nutter, what's wrong with you!"

She turned from him and started pacing the room, she couldn't think straight. "It's not like this would have just gone away, Weasley! What I said doesn't matter because for some reason the whole school believed it anyway! They must think you're one hell of a whore to honestly believe you would be shagging me," he ended this with a smirk. Ginny was fuming, "they know nothing! Nothing at all, they just like gossip, like a bunch of idiot backstabbing girls, the whole lot of them!"

Darkness shuddered across the room as Ginny finished screaming and at that point she decided her anger was getting a little too out of control if the flames were going out. She collapsed into a chair and glared at the man a few feet in front of her, feeling her eyes burn with the obnoxious tears of rage and hoping Draco couldn't see.

A screaming sort of silence filled the room for a while as Ginny tried to sort her thoughts and Draco paced the room like some predatory cat. She watched and admired him as he did this, wanting desperately to attack him but not remembering how. She had gotten so good at pushing his buttons and now it seemed she had lost her touch by realizing she wanted more then fights and shagging from him. She stood abruptly. "God damnit," she screamed and kicked the chair she had been sitting in across the room, not flinching when it cracked against a wall, "you stupid bastard, you ruined _everything_!" She turned away from him, throwing her hands up in the air and talking to the ceiling, "my good name is dead!"

"_I_ ruined everything? _Your_ good name? Are you fucking kidding? _You_ followed me that day, _you_ started this! You never had a name to begin with, you're poor filth and no one gives a damn about you! Fuck your so called good name, my life is over if this becomes more public than it already is you stupid girl!" Draco had advanced on her so much he had her pinned against a wall just with his eyes. Ginny fumed, "I'm not the one who said it was true, that was all your brilliance, not mine! You fucked yourself over on that part, we could have smoothed this over a little easier at least! You must really be off your bloody rocker!"

Draco dropped his head down and pressed it against her forehead, his eyes were ablaze with anger, a small hiss was slipping from his lips but he didn't seem ready to defend himself. It was like he had no come back, she was stunned. Several thoughts were rushing through her head at his lack of words but she shoved them all aside, choosing instead to pay attention to his body pressed against hers, and his chest heaving against her with frustration. _To Hell with it, _she thought and pushed forward, catching his bottom lip in her teeth and pulling.

Instantly he shoved her as hard as he could against the wall and growled as he bit her in return, she whimpered and started desperately tugging at the back of his cloak. Instead of obliging her he reached back and pulled her hands free of him and thrust them together above her head, holding them there with one hand. He reached his other hand up the front of her shirt and pressed it flat against her stomach, moving it slowly up to her chest, never once slowing the flame at their lips. Draco shoved her head against the wall again and bit her lip as he reached her bra and realized the clasp was in front.

Ginny felt the restriction snap then Draco's hand continued its path up her chest, a wave of goose bumps following in its wake. His fingers stopped just under her chin then moved around to grip her neck, breaking their lip contact in the process, "you started this," he hissed, then pushed his arousal into pelvis. "It never should have happened," he growled, tightening his grip on her throat, "it needs…" He stopped there with a much less angry hiss as Ginny ground her hips against him.

She had known what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. "Fuck you, Malfoy! You came after me that night and you know I'm right! Face it, you want me, or else you wouldn't keep coming back," she said breathlessly as she strained against his hand. No sooner than the words were out of her mouth Draco ripped his fingers from her neck and stepped away from her, "I just want someone to get frustration out at, Weasley, but you're starting to add to my frustration rather than subdue it!"

Ginny panicked slightly as Draco started for the door, "Right, well you have fun out in the hall with _that _trying to escape from your pants," she said sarcastically, pointing to his obvious erection. Draco stopped with his hand on the door knob, she heard him growl in irritation at the fact that she was right. He couldn't go out like that because if anyone saw they would most likely jump to one conclusion, and it would probably be the right one. Ginny crossed her arms and waited, praying that he would take the bait.

"Fine," he spat as he swooped across the room, "have it your fucking way," and with that crushed her once again to the wall, nearly knocking all the air from her lungs, and making small work lips. She struggled for air and struggled for a grip on anything she could reach, which ended up being his belt. She tugged at that until he stepped away from her enough so she could get the thing undone. As she fumbled with the buckle, Draco drug his hard hands up both of her legs, stopped for a moment as he realized she was wearing nothing under her skirt, then gripped her thighs and pulled her up around him.

"Not even close to as innocent as you let them believe," he whispered acidly into her ear, causing a shiver to fling up her spine. She tried to reach down to push his pants to the floor but he somehow managed to get both her hands above her head again and held them there. She glared into his eyes and rolled her hips, "yeah, well, I blame you," she said, completely unable to sound angry like she had meant to. He responded to that by maneuvering his previously idle hand between their bodies and thrusting several fingers inside her.

Ginny dropped her head and bit into his neck to keep from making too much noise. He kept up his toying with her for a few more minutes then dropped her back on her feet, yanked her hair back, and lunged for her swollen lips once more. Her hands now free, Ginny quickly finished her work on his pants and pushed them down as best she could. His boxers went next and she moaned as his length hit her abdomen. She gripped him hard with one hand, and used the other to pull him flush against her. She then set her foot to finding something to prop herself up on, and she let out a small laugh as she hit a chair. Ginny pulled the object toward her, pulled her leg onto it, then rubbed Draco's friend along where she wanted him to be. He let out a high pitch moan and started thrusting his hips at her, but the angle just wouldn't work.

Sensing the problem, Draco gripped Ginny around the waist and kicked the chair out from under her. He then half carried, half dragged her to the closest desk and pushed her onto it so she was flat on her back. She tried to sit up but he shoved her back down, pulled her ass just over the edge, then leaned over her and wrapped his fingers around her neck. "You like it like that don't you," he asked as he tightened his grip for emphasis. She just moaned and arched her back, Draco scoffed.

Then in one swift motion he swung one of her legs around him and plowed into her as far as he could go, Ginny screamed and tossed her head back. Despite her efforts to buck against him, Draco didn't budge. He stood dead still, completely sheathed inside her, and keeping a firm grip on her throat. He twitched inside her and he smirked as she shuddered with pleasure. She groaned in frustration and kicked him in the small of his back with her heal, "Damnit Malfoy!" she rolled her hips and flexed her own muscles and watched his smirk break at every movement.

Finally his patience snapped and he let her neck go, gripping her hips instead and thrusting into her as he pulled her against him with his ridiculous pace. She dug her nails into the table as she held on, then brought her other hand to her lips so she could bite her finger as she cried out. She felt his hand grip tighter to her side for a moment then slide over her stomach where he proceeded to use his thumb against her clit, she thought she would die. He didn't keep it up for long though, soon enough he had wrapped his arm under her back and pulled her from the table.

The motion of moving her caused his better half to slide out, she whimpered but didn't have time for much else. As soon as her feet hit the floor Draco swung her around and roughly bent her over the table, pushing her down with his hand just below her shoulders. The table was cold on her breasts and she shivered from the contact, then whimpered again as Draco rubbed his tip over her lips. Once again she tried to push herself into him but failed, he was toying with her and it was so odd her mind almost stopped to think about, almost. He broke that possible train of thought by pushing himself in just barely then pulling it back out again, causing her to cry out in pleasure and irritation at the same time.

Apparently amused by her frustration Draco continued using his tip as a torture device, "I ought to leave you like this, teach you to make a public scene out of me," he growled. Ginny smirked, he was trying to punish her but he sounded like it was just as hard for him to be doing it as it was for her to endure it. "Then you can go and play with it by yourself," she said as she snaked her hand behind her to take hold of him. He had seen her hand though and was not ready for her to take any control yet, he smacked her ass with a loud crack then slammed into her.

Ginny was sure that the scream that had erupted from her mouth had been heard by the whole school, but she didn't entirely care because Draco was now doing his work properly. She tried to reach her hand back again but received another slap so she clung to the table instead. She was hoping he would change positions again, she desperately wanted to touch him, but she was not granted in the department. He slowed his pace again, dragging himself out then dipping back in, driving her up the wall. Then he reached his slapping hand around and flicked at her, her end came so fast she hardly saw it coming.

The table below her became use for teething as she and Draco finished together. She bit the thing so hard she thought her teeth might have cracked as Draco pounded away and made fantastic noises that made Ginny's orgasm all that much sweeter.

After the last moan slipped from his lips Draco rubbed his free hand against her leg, causing another flare of goose bumps. He ran his other hand down her back, then used both to grip her as and thrust his hips into her one last time before he pulled out. Ginny sighed at his removal, then pushed herself away from the table, pulling her skirt back down as she did so. She watched Draco pull his boxers back on, then his pants, then his belt. She readjusted her bra and snapped it back into place, pulling her shirt back to normal as well.

Ginny was about to make her exit when Draco stopped her, "It's done now Weasley. I can't take the chance of ruining my name anymore, this really isn't worth it." Ginny took a deep breath and turned to face him, though she didn't know what to say. If she begged, he would be faster to leave, if she got mad, he would know what she was hiding anyway, so it almost didn't matter how she went about it. "So what now then? We just go back to hating each other and whatever?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "go back? It seems to me we've never left that. Besides, what else would we do, Weasley? Become the best of friends," he asked sarcastically. He was mocking her, "I don't want to be friends, _Malfoy,_" she snapped back, "I want to keep up what we've been doing, easy as that. The whole school thinks they know about it anyway, so what difference does it make now?" Ginny was panicking on the inside and hoped that he couldn't see it.

"Maybe I just don't want to fuck you anymore, Weasley. Did you ever think of that? You piss me off too much, and I have enough shit to worry about without you throwing your mess everywhere," he spat. Ginny let those words sink in, not that they came as a surprise at all but she had hoped against them anyway. She did her best to sound like it didn't matter, "whatever, Malfoy, go back to fucking Parkinson then, say my name while you're going at it for me." With that said she turned and finished her way to the door, making sure she didn't slam it was she walked out.

Once she was around the corner she quickened her pace, unable to keep up her calm appearing saunter. Tears filled her eyes as she rounded the next corner to wherever she was going, and she clenched her fists to keep from yelling at the walls. A few more corners found her huddled behind a statue sobbing and cursing, "of all the men in the school, why him," she asked herself.

When someone answered she didn't even jump, "because as humans, we tend to find what's worst for us." The floating form of Nearly Headless Nick drifted down and was looking at her with somber eyes, "that boy is the worst of the bunch dear Miss Weasley. It's better to stay away from him." Ginny stared at the ghost through blurry eyes, "but I've fallen in love with him somehow. He's such an ugly prat, but I don't care, I want everything about him. He has a heart in there somewhere, Nick, I know it."

The ghost dropped a little lower into the floor and tilted his head to the side, "that may be so, but can you bring it out of him?" Ginny wiped her eyes then whispered, "I don't know." Even to herself she sounded broken and defeated, she couldn't imagine how she had managed to get herself caught in such a bad mess. "Perhaps you need to start slower, maybe be friends?"

_There's that word again, _she thought angrily, then burst out, "I don't want to be friends!" Stunned by her own outbreak she took a deep breath and tried again, "I don't want to be friends. I want him to love me back." She looked up and met the ghosts eyes, he looked full of pity, "I'm afraid I have no faith in that boy, Miss Weasley, but you seem to, so I say do what your heart tells you to do." With that, he sunk the rest of the way into the floor, leaving Ginny alone on the floor with no idea what to do.

**Draco**

After Nearly Headless Nick's voice died away Draco let out a silent breath he had been holding for what felt like a lifetime. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, the stupid girl had just confessed her love for him to a ghost. Not that he was complaining really, it was better than her gushing out such things to him, he would have torn her heart out even more than he apparently already had. He cursed the day she had followed him into the Room of Requirement, she had ruined so much. She had also made it annoyingly possible for him to not lie to himself as easily as he wished. Had she not done that, he would be completely unaware of the small pang in his chest at the sound of her tears, the sound of her confession.

Not to say he loved her, or felt anything remotely close to it, but he was irritatingly aware that he felt something other than lust toward the blood traitor. Something he hadn't felt before, and was determined to ignore for as long as humanly possible, if not forever. He far too much on his plate to be indulging in odd feelings lingering in the back of his head. So, instead of going to her like the tiny voice in his mind told him to do, he turned away from her and headed for the only thing his mind needed to be focusing on; the cabinet.

A/N: soooo? I'm fairly proud of this... and now I have a bit of news... "Bad Romance" is done... **BUT** *dramatic pause* I will make two sequel chapters! two whole stories is way too much effort so I'm doing chapters instead, they are two other songs from the Fame Monster album. I'm not sure if I'm posting them here or on their own yet but I'll let everyone know! As always, please review!


	8. Alejandro

**OMG can you believe it! I finally finished this damn thing! 15 pages! I'm so proud of myself! So yeah, I know the chapter name kinda doesn't work at all but whatever, thats the song it's based off so deal with it lol.**

**Oh and heads up, I did take some stuff directly from HBP near the end, so big fat disclaimer on that! It's all owned by the wonderous J.K. Rowling**

**And here... we... go...**

**Ginny**

Melting snow crunched beneath Ginny's feet as she crossed the grounds, quickening her pace as she got closer to the lake. She had been trying to slip out of the castle unnoticed but she was fairly certain the attempt had failed. Not to say she could hear anyone following her, and not to say she had been brave enough to look back just yet, but only that she could feel eyes on her. _Of course, maybe I'm just a nut, _she thought as she hugged her cloak closer to her body and leaned against the first tree she found, careful to face away from the school as she did so. _Or maybe he didn't follow me but saw me from his window, _she added to herself.

Thoughts like that were frequent in her head as of late; Was he watching? Was he following? Was he wondering? Was he anything at all? Did he miss her? Did he crave her body like she did his? _Probably not,_ was always the answer her brain tried to force her heart to believe while her heart pleaded that she go back to him. Neither side was winning, she wouldn't go back, but she couldn't give up regardless of the fact that it had been nearly a month since she had walked out of the room. He had made it terribly clear that shagging for fun was not going to happen again, and despite their differences, her heart and brain agreed it was better that way, she couldn't be with him like that anymore.

Mostly she did her best not to think about it, immersing herself in her classes and homework and random bits of gossip that floated her way. Luckily the hype about her and Draco had died down after her outburst in the Great Hall, a few days of idle idea tossing had occurred between girls but nothing important, and nothing lasting. Now it was back to who Harry might be interested in, and how long it might be until he realized he loved Luna, all very ridiculous in her opinion.

Down time was her worst enemy, down time like she was having now. It was a Sunday, her homework was done, she had studied for her exams so much she felt like Hermione, and she had no one to hang around with because Christiane had decided to get detention because she had felt the need to mouth off at Professor Snape. Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought, she loved the girl dearly but she really needed to learn when to shut her damn mouth. Any other time it would have been amusing, but right now Christiane's actions left her alone with only her obnoxious thoughts to keep her company.

Fighting the urge to look behind her was getting harder by the second no matter how much she tried not to think about it. The creepy feeling that someone was watching, or possibly even standing right there behind her, was getting unbearable. She was determined, however, to look as though she was having no problems, _Yes, you show those invisible eyes whose boss, _she thought, trying to lighten her own mood as she pulled out her wand.

Several years earlier she had discovered that watching smoke rise relaxed her, she hadn't used it in a while, but now seemed like a really good time to start up again. She racked her brain for the spell, spoke it, and sat back as a thin wisp of smoke curled out the tip of her wand. A small smile crossed her lips as she watched the light wind push her smoke stream around, like they were dancing together. She was glad to know she still had one release left at her disposal, frail as it may have been.

Naturally, Ginny's relief was short lived. Ten minutes into staring at smoke found her shivering from sitting in snow, disturbing the smooth flow and snapping her from her reverie. She thrust the tip of her wand into the snow with a huff and crossed her arms around her chest, "this is ridiculous." She watched her breath fog as she exhaled for a few minutes then gave up on being defiant against her body, carefully getting to her feet and rubbing her completely numb backside. "This is all Christiane's fault," she told the tree she had been leaning on, "that stupid woman, damnit." With that she snatched her wand from the snow and stalked away from the tree.

Naturally again, leaving the safety of the tree proved to have been a bad idea. She decided this when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and made the mistake of turning and finding Draco walking along the lake edge in her general direction. For a moment their eyes met and she prayed that he was still too far away for him to read any expression that was displayed on her face. He didn't stop walking, and seemed bent on keeping eye contact with her as well, _not ok, _she thought, then casually turned her gaze to the castle, like seeing him there was no big deal.

**Draco**

Draco was sure that the past month had been the longest of his entire life, and possibly the worst as well. He had made almost no progress with the cabinet, he had hardly slept which was giving him horrendous bags under his eyes, and he had tried to shag several woman from his house and hadn't enjoyed a single one. Worst of all was that little pang in his chest had developed into a small but insufferable and persistent ache that plagued his thoughts during the day and his dreams at night.

Delusional it seemed now, that in the beginning he had believed the pang would go away. The first few days after she had spilled her guts to a ghost, he was, for the most part, indifferent. He had felt next to nothing when they passed in the halls, but as the days went by he found himself much more likely to go out of his way so as not to pass her. Her ridiculous ex boyfriend, or whatever he was, was always talking to her, and it irritated him to no end that he found himself jealous. Any guy that talked to her, in fact, threw him into a jealous fit. He was a complete bloody wreck, and it was going to get him killed.

Sunday morning found him pacing around the cabinet like a rabid dog. He had been at it since dawn, several hours by the looks of the day outside. He cast a death glare at the cabinet then swept over to the window for some fresh air, which he choked on. Not so much because he hadn't been in fresh air or the light of day in several weeks, but because there, walking by the lake, was his downfall. _Oh cruel fate, _he thought sarcastically, slamming the window shut and storming away from it. Seconds later the room was being lit by candles instead of natural window light, "No! God damnit, Room, no!" He turned in time to see the wall rearrange itself into a window once more, at which point he crossed the short distance between it and himself.

"Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with me," he asked, dropping his head into his hands and running his fingers through his hair. "You've lost your mind, dear. That's all." Draco flung around to see who had managed to get into his room, and saw no one. He stared around the room in frustration, a bodiless voice was the last thing he wanted to be hearing, especially one telling him he was a nutter. "Over here, dear," Draco whipped his head in the direction of the voice but still saw nothing, just a pile of rubbish and an old mirror, he really had lost his mind. "Come this way, dear and let me have a look at you."

"No," he said flatly, determined not to play along with his own mind games. He started for the door but stopped when the voice spoke again, "Ah, Draco Malfoy, yes come here and let me look at you." He turned toward the same corner of junk again, "who are you? Let me see you." The voice giggled, "you're looking right at me, silly." He glanced around the room again, sure that there was someone in here trying to fuck with him, then gave in and walked to the mirror, "That's it, there you are."

Insanity was not something Draco had ever planned on experiencing, but he was pretty certain he was getting a glimpse now, "the mirror is talking to me," he said in submission, glancing around the room another time. "Yes, I do that, you're not crazy." Draco glared at his reflection and yelled at it, "You just told me I've lost my mind," Draco snapped, throwing his hands in the air, "And obviously I have! I'm screaming at a mirror that's talking to me for fucks sake! Fuck!" He turned away from the mirror, took a few steps, then walked back, "what do you want?" The mirror gave a small chuckle, "oh, nothing really, dear. I just thought you might like to know that you'll never figure out that cabinet with your mind as clouded as it is."

Stunned was a good word to describe Draco's reaction to that, he gapped at the mirror for a time, "you know how to work the cabinet?" There was no reply, just a small humming noise that made Draco desperately want to smash his fist into the glass. Seconds before he gave in to that impulse the mirror laughed lightly, "Uncloud your mind, Draco Malfoy, then perhaps the answer will come to you." Draco stared at his reflection, feeling like he had fallen into some weird version of Snow White. He wanted to rage about and yell at the thing some more but the mirror appeared to be done talking to him, for the time being at least.

Draco fought off the desire to break something, instead going back to the window to see what had become of Weasley. He scanned the grounds for a few moments before he noticed a thin line of smoke rising from one of the trees near the lake. He couldn't be sure from his distance but he guessed she was sitting at the base of the tree, probably lighting a fire to keep warm. He glanced about the room, then laughed shortly when his eyes fell on a broom leaning against a wall, "walking would probably take too long anyway," he said, snatching the broom.

Jumping out a window was another thing Draco had never thought he would experience, but there he was, sitting on a seventh story window ledge, about to do just that. Sure, he could have just hopped on the broom and flown out, but jumping seemed more fitting to his mood as of late. He peered across the grounds to make sure Weasley was still there, he was hoping to catch her off guard, maybe get a shag in the snow out of it. At least, that's what he was telling himself, trying to ignore the fact that the ache he had become somewhat accustomed to was subsiding slightly at the prospect of going to her.

Legs dangling, Draco took a few moments to remember why jumping first, broom second, would be a good stress reliever. He thought of the Dark Lord, his father, his mother, the cabinet, then came back to Weasley again. "Fuck it," he said in defeat, then stood up on the windowsill, gripped the broom, and looked at the ground. An image of his body smashed in the snow flittered across his mind, and he was only slightly surprised to find that it didn't bother him, he really had no reason to fear death, it was coming for him anyway. So with that pathetically dramatic thought in his head, he let himself fall from ledge.

If there had been water beneath him, and he landed in it, it would have been an incredibly painful belly flop. But there was no water, and just before he could have hit the ground he thrust the broom beneath him and shot forward, gracefully pulling the broom to a halt a few moments later. He stepped into the snow and looked back to watch the window fade back to brick, he then dropped his gaze to the spot he would have hit had he not decided to use the broom at the last second. He ran his fingers through his hair, cursed, then set off.

Suicide was a pathetic way to run from one's problems. The idea to not use the broom had only brushed across his mind for a second, but it still made him feel ridiculous and dramatic all the same. Pushing that thought aside, he focused on Weasley's tree again and made his way for it, not really knowing why he was going there at all. He had worked so hard to avoid her the last few weeks, it seemed fairly counterproductive to those attempts to be walking toward her now.

He was in the process of coming up with things to say once he got to her when he noticed her arm fling away from the tree and stab what looked like her wand into the snow. He stopped for a moment, not entirely sure what she was doing, then started walking again after she made no more movements. A few steps more and he heard her shout, "this is all Christiane's fault!" He looked around quickly, expecting to see or hear someone else, but found nothing. She shouted again, then came into his view as she snatched her wand back from the snow.

Draco picked up his pace a bit once he thought Ginny wouldn't notice him, but then she did, and he put on his best casual indifference face. He didn't have to keep that up for long though, she only looked at him for a moment or two, then she made a show of turning away, like she didn't recognize him. He watched as she thrust her hands in her pockets and purposefully strode off toward the castle.

Before he realized it he was yelling after her, but she wouldn't look at him, she just shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and walked a bit faster. He considered stopping her, no one was out there to see him do it, but something told him not to. Instead he stayed where he was, watching her walk up the stairs and shove her way into the castle.

**Ginny**

"How dare he come looking for me," she huffed after she was safely back in the castle, "how dare he call after me, like I owe him anything!" Ginny quickly glanced around the hall, horrified she had been talking about him out loud. She sighed in relief when she saw no one sharing the hall with her, "that bastard." A few portraits shouted after her about her language but she waved them off as she turned a corner to the dungeons. She was hoping Christiane would be free from detention soon so once she reached Snape's office she plopped outside and waited.

Paranoia set in a few minutes later as she considered where she was sitting. Draco could come waltzing by any minute heading to the Slytherin common room, she glanced nervously down the hall, as if he would come around a corner at that exact moment, then she checked the other way. From her vantage point she couldn't see any doors, but that didn't mean much of anything. After that she proceeded to check each direction ever thirty seconds or so, biting her lip and drumming fingers as she sat.

Just before she couldn't handle it anymore the office door swung open, causing her to start and scramble wildly to her feet. Christiane quirked an eyebrow at her, "missed me that much?" Ginny grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her down the hall, "I want out of the dungeons." Christiane made no reply but Ginny imagined she wore a "what the fuck" face as she quickened her pace to keep up with her. Ginny's heart was pounding like she had run a marathon, it was so ridiculous she could barely stand it. She felt even more ridiculous as she stopped dead at the top of the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall, peering around the corner like those bad spy pictures muggles watched.

No sounds came from the hall, and she didn't see a blonde head moving about so she stepped off the stairs and continued on toward the common room. "Um, care to explain yet," Christiane asked after Ginny slowed her pace. "You're never allowed to have detention again," Ginny stated as she glanced around at the students moving through the hall with them, "You know who number two tried to talk to me." Christiane made a noise of distaste, "bastard, why? What did he say?"

Ginny scoffed, "hell if I know why, and he didn't say anything, I walked away before he could get near me. He just yelled after me, like I would turn around! Who does he think he is," she was about to say more but just huffed in frustration instead. For the rest of the walk back to the common room Christiane proceeded to partake in her favorite new past time of Draco bashing while Ginny just stared ahead, trying not to think too hard about what Draco might have said.

Once they reached the common room Ginny tuned back in to Christianes bashing session, "I mean seriously, Gin, his nice face can't make up for that attitude of his, like he owns everything. He's a shady, no good, Slytherin, Death Eater bastard and… don't you look at me like that." Ginny had squashed herself into a chair, her knees pulled up to her chin and stared at her friend with broken eyes, "I can't help it, I…" Christaine cut her off here, "don't say it, don't even think it, you do not love him. You're infatuated with him, obsessed maybe, but you don't love him, and you're not broken, you're just new to this kind of thing. You'll get over it once you take that halo you gave him away, go back to obsessing over what he was doing in the Room of Requirement if you must think about him."

Ginny stared at the smoke rising from the fire in front of her, "I don't really care what he's doing in there anymore," she said with dejection. She heard Christiane groan then get up, "where are you going," she asked, turning to see her heading for the door, "to get food, and you better be less mopey when I get back." With the she closed the portrait behind her, leaving Ginny to her thoughts once more.

**Draco**

Despite the fact that he was shivering, Draco felt he could have blown fire with how furious he was with himself. After Weasley had disappeared into the castle, Draco had gone to the tree she had been at and sat down at its base where he figured she had been sitting. He had never felt so pathetic in his life, he wanted nothing more than to freeze to death where he was, a thought that just made him angrier. He had no outlet, no one to yell at, or even complain to in the event he could bring himself to do so, all he had was the cabinet. Then he remembered the talking mirror, the damned thing seemed to know him, and the predicament he was in. He stood up and brushed snow from his hair and clothes then plowed his way back to the castle.

Unlikely though it seemed, Draco hoped the mirror would stop being cryptic and maybe help him, with Weasley or the cabinet. He was considering how to confront the thing when he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him. He turned to find a short, vaguely familiar looking girl storming toward him. He was about to snap at her when she reached up and slapped him across his face, "How dare you try speaking to Ginny! I don't know what you're playing at, but Merlin help me, Malfoy you will be sorry if you _ever_ try again!"

Before Draco could even think of what to say, the girl had turned on her heel and stormed off. He stared after her for a second, realizing too late that that was the girl Weasley hung around with, the same one who had yelled at him a few weeks ago. Luckily no one seemed to have heard her little outburst, which he was incredibly thankful for. He thought briefly about following her but decided against it, she had gone into the Great Hall where he assumed there were a lot of other students, he didn't want to bring attention back on him and Weasley. So, swallowing his slowly diminishing pride, Draco stalked off to his destination, fuming and cursing at the state of his life as he went.

He reached the room in what he felt was record time, and slammed the door behind him. He stomped over to the mirror and stared at his angry reflection but couldn't think of anything to say. He stared for a few moments more then turned away and went to the cabinet, he thrust an object from the floor inside it, said the spell, then checked. Nothing had happened. He ripped the object from inside and threw it across the room, yelling as he did so. He heard it crash and shatter against a wall and after that all he could hear was his heavy breathing, then, "Feel better?"

"No," Draco replied after a few moments, "No, I don't feel any bloody better! This thing won't work, Weasley won't even look at me, and to top it off I just got slapped by a girl two feet shorter than me!" He was pacing the room now, enraged even further by how badly he wanted to spill his guts to a mirror. "I already told you, you won't get the cabinet working until…" Draco interrupted, "Until I _uncloud_ my mind," he said with exaggeration, "I know! How the bloody hell do I _uncloud_ my mind?" The mirror chuckled again, "you know the answer to that, Draco Malfoy, you do not need eyes to speak."

Even though Draco understood the mirror's words, he didn't want to. He wanted to continue to rage about, yell at the mirror for being cryptic, and throw more junk at the walls. However, he felt he had been immature and dramatic enough that day to last him the rest of his life, thus settling with a mildly less immature "fine." He snatched his cloak from the floor and left the room, allowing himself one last display of contempt as he slammed the door shut again.

Getting Weasley to hold still long enough for Draco to talk to her seemed easy compared to figuring out what it was he needed to say. He wasn't sure _he _even wanted to hear what he had to say, he didn't even want to think about it. So his options were talk or death, and both sounded equally shitty, with death having a slight upper hand since it didn't require him to look into his feelings. The thought of feelings made him shudder and hate Weasley all that much more, this was all her fault.

After a visit to the kitchens, Draco slumped back to his room, once again ignoring the looks from his would be friends as he passed them. He continued his slamming of doors with his own then dropped himself into his bed to stare dejectedly at the ceiling.

**Ginny**

The news of Christiane freaking out on Draco didn't come as a surprise, in any way shape or form. Ginny had pretty much known it would happen at some point, although she hadn't imagined it would be quite so soon. But, the opportunity had risen and naturally, Christiane took the bait, Ginny only wished she could have been there to see the look on his face.

_Mm, Draco's face, _Ginny thought dreamily, leading her down a path she didn't want to go down, oh his beautiful face, his beautiful everything, how she hated him. At least that's what she tried to convince herself of as she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to rid herself of the image of him pinning her against a wall, sneering down at her in mockery just before he… thrusting her sheets aside Ginny dropped her feet to the floor. The cold stone on her bare feet sent a chill up her legs that helped bring her back to her senses.

After groping in the dark for her slippers and robe, Ginny slipped out of the dorm, into the common room, and out the portrait hole. It was the worst, or at least one of the worst, ideas she'd ever had, but she desperately wanted to find him and talk to him. She wanted so badly to know why he had come after her, what he could possibly have had to say. She refused to allow herself to even remotely believe that he missed her, she was sure he had plenty of other girls to have his way with, girls that would be smart enough not to get attached to him.

Ginny stopped at her old hiding place next to the armor and leaned against the wall, "this is really stupid," she told the suite. She was mildly surprised and terribly relieved when the suite didn't respond to that statement, she wasn't in the mood to discuss herself with an inanimate object. She listened intently for any trace of noise but heard nothing, save her pounding heart. She stood there for several minutes before it occurred to her that she had no idea what she would say to him in the event she found him.

Laughing darkly at her ridiculous situation, Ginny removed herself from her hiding space and proceeded down the hall. She had hoped that she would bump into him as she turned the corner, or something else lucky like that, but of course not. No, she turned into a very empty corridor, then was disappointed even more by the absence of the door, and her ability to bring it forward. As the door materialized she sighed, no Draco Malfoy for her this evening. She had started to leave when curiosity poked her, the door had popped up even though she hadn't actually been thinking anything specific aside from her desire for Draco. Ginny glanced down the hall in both directions, in case someone randomly stumbled across her, then entered the room.

Momentary confusion settled itself in her mind as she looked about the room before her, it appeared to be a prefect dorm. The setup looked mostly like the dorm Hermione had for herself but a bit more grand and elegant, and colored for Slytherin. The bed had black sheets with silver and green swirls, and matching curtains that were pulled back and tied to the wall with braided silk ropes. The fire place in the corner was ablaze, the desk was covered in books, quills, and parchment. She could see inside the bathroom as well, which appeared to be fully stocked with everything including an already bubble filled bathtub. Ginny walked over to the desk and rifled through some of the parchment until she confirmed what she was already fairly certain of, she had indeed turned the Room of Requirement into Draco Malfoy's dorm.

Ginny surveyed the room again and let out a short laugh of amazement, she was in Draco's room, it didn't make any sense at all, but she really wasn't interested in questioning it. She was, however, interested in his bed, which she had dropped herself into and found that it smelled just like him. She continued to lay there for several minutes, breathing in his sheets until she couldn't smell him anymore, at which point she made her way into the bathroom to get a better look at the suds filled bathtub.

A shudder went up Ginny's spine as she imagined a very naked Draco, dripping wet with a mixture of water, soap, and dirt, his hair falling in his eyes, standing in that bathtub. Her imagination ran with the idea, creating image after torturous image of what he could do to her on every surface of the entire room, bathtub included. She let out a small whimper, then tried to shake the ideas from her head, they would never happen.

After taking a few moments to collect herself, Ginny decided it was time to go, no matter how badly she wanted to relax in the bath. She turned to leave but stopped short, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes focused on the man she had just been fantasizing about, standing less than a foot away from her. She stumbled back in surprise and felt the cool tile against her skin as she hit the bathroom wall. He had his arms crossed, his eyes bore into her with an unreadable look, "enjoying yourself, Weasley," he asked flatly.

Hope of having something witty to say died almost instantly as she heard herself ask, "what do you want, Malfoy?" Here she was, in a replicated version of _his _room, and she was asking what he wanted, stupid. He didn't answer, he just took the one step there had been between them so their bodies were nearly touching and she had to look up to see his face. Her heart pounded, _damn his beautiful face, _she cursed as she desperately tried to ignore the raw, unadulterated lust boiling in his steely eyes. She was failing at ignoring that, like she was failing at ignoring the heat building in her body just by his proximity. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but it only made things worse; breathing in his sheets was one thing, breathing him was an entirely different Quidditch game.

Staring defiantly into his perfect eyes, Ginny tried to compose herself, "get away from me, Malfoy," she said with as much venom as she could muster. Once again he chose to move closer instead of answering, he was now flush against her, pressing her into the wall. The small bit of sanity she still had pointed out to her that she seemed to end up between him and walls a lot, maybe it was time to end that. She growled out all her frustration from the last month as she shoved him, "I said get away from me!" She was surprised when he stumbled back into the sink, she hadn't thought she'd be able to move him.

Naturally, he recovered quickly and his lust filled gaze was replaced by a hateful glare, but still he said nothing. His lack of reaction unnerved her, he always had something nasty to say so what the hell was wrong with him? She did her best to return his glare then stalked out of the bathroom, "leave me alone, Malfoy." She was almost to the door when Draco broke his silence and yelled after her, "Leave you alone? You're in _my _room, Weasley!"

Sputtering, Ginny flung herself around to face him, "You… this… this is not _your_ room! This is the Room of Requirement, it just happens to _look _like your room you prat!" With that she turned back to the door, yanked it open, and stormed out, not even bothering to close it behind her. Moments later Draco was calling after her again, "Weasley!" Ginny stopped, it was time to choose; go to him, or tell him to shove off. _Nothing to lose at this point,_ she thought wryly as she solidified her resolve and turned around and spoke slowly, "don't call my name, Draco. You told me our fun was over, so it's over. I don't want to snog, or touch, or shag, or have anything to do with you. I just want to pretend this mistake never happened."

Part of her was extremely glad that the seventh floor hallway they occupied was so dark, he couldn't see the tears threatening to stream down her cheeks. He could probably hear it of course, but she hoped not. A small part of her, however, wished it was lighter so she could see his face, she wanted to know if she was having any sort of effect on him, _probably not. _Part of her also thought it was stupid of her to be so obvious about how much this was hurting her, but she was fairly certain he knew it already. Once again, she turned and started walking away only to be stopped again by his voice, "don't be so bloody dramatic, Weasley, it was just sex."

Ginny wheeled around, "I said don't call my name," she screamed as she tore her wand from her cloak and pointed it at him, "I know what it was you stupid bastard, don't patronize me!" She flicked her wand then, "enfumargo," and a cloud of smoke erupted from her wand and swarmed around Draco's head, instantly he started to cough and gag. Satisfied with the outcome, Ginny turned on her heel and walked away, willing herself not to cry or go back to him.

**Draco**

Several minutes of choking passed by before Draco was able to dissipate the smoke that had assaulted him and naturally, Ginny was long gone by then. The anger boiling inside him was so intense even he was surprised. On one hand he was furious with her for speaking to him the way she had, for existing, and for probably giving him lung cancer with her little smoke trick. On the other hand he was furious with himself for letting it go the way it had, he was supposed to be putting out her fire, not adding more flame. He was also pretty furious with the mirror for putting the idea of talking to her in his head.

Slamming the door behind him, Draco paced his fake bedroom. A few minutes later he raked his arm across his fake desk, shoving the papers, ink bottles, quills, and whatever else may have been there onto the floor in rage. He snatched an ink bottle he had missed and thrust it against a wall where it exploded, then proceeded to tear the books from the shelves and throw them across the room. He chucked the chair and heard glass shatter as it smashed into the window, then he knocked over the desk itself. He ripped the hangings from his bed posts and tore them into shreds, then sent the mattress flying out the now broken window. After that he stormed into the bathroom, flicked his wand at the full bath tub and watched as the water waved in every direction, drenching the walls and himself in the process.

Breathing hard, Draco stared at his reflection in the dripping mirror. All he could think was how pathetic he looked, throwing a tantrum like a small child and destroying everything in his path. In spite of that, he allowed himself one last flare of anger and slammed his fist into the mirror before him. He stared at the broken pieces for a long time, watching as they fell from time to time, clanging to the sink then falling silent. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of red and looked down to see his fist was bleeding all over the counter, swirling with the water and soap suds from the bathtub.

"Fine, let her go then, that's her choice, at least I tried," he lied out loud, knowing he hadn't really tried at all, but knowing there was nothing for it anyway. Whether or not he wanted to talk to her, she didn't want to talk to him and there was nothing he could do about that. _Good riddance, _he thought dryly as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and watching as it melted back into the wall. He focused on his cabinet then, and paced three times to bring the room back so he could continue on with his plans from before he ran into Ginny.

Walking past the cabinet, Draco stopped in front of the mirror, "Weasley doesn't want to talk, so I'm as _unclouded _as I'm going to get_, _how do a make that bloody pile of wood work?" The mirror made a sound, like a snicker, and he imagined that if the thing had a face it would have had a smirk on it, "you have given up I see." He wasn't sure why, but Draco got the feeling that the mirror wasn't just talking about Ginny when it made that comment. "When all hope is lost, and futility is accepted, the time has come," the mirror said darkly, but with amusement. He stared blankly at his reflection, he didn't even have it in him to complain about the crypticness of the message, it was right, he had given up.

Futile was what this plan had been from day one, he hadn't been meant to succeed, and deep down he had known _that _from day one as well. Knowing that, it wasn't so hard for him to fully accept the losing hand fate had dealt him, his parents would die, and he would probably follow them. He had tried, his mother would forgive him. His father he wasn't so sure about, but he didn't really care anymore because he had done all he could and in the had indeed failed.

With those uplifting thoughts in mind, Draco slowly started to leave the room, glancing at all the lost and forgotten trinkets that lay scattered about. He was a few paces past the cabinet when an odd sound caught his attention, a slight scratching and fluttering sound. He turned cautiously to face the cabinet, then went back to it, the sound getting slightly louder. Warily, he reached for the knob and pulled the door open. He fell back almost instantly as a small yellow canary came hurtling out chirping loudly as it raced down a hall and out of site.

Draco remained on the ground where he had fallen, stunned, for several minutes. He refused to believe that had actually happened, it just couldn't possibly have happened. Eventually he scrambled to his feet and conjured another bird, placing it lightly inside before shutting the door again. He muttered the spell and the bird's noises ceased for about a minute, then started up again. Draco flung the door open, this time dodging the bird, and found a small piece of parchment at the bottom.

Snatching the paper and unfolding it with shaking hands Draco read the words, _The plan commences tomorrow at midnight, be ready. _He stared at the letters, reading them over and over, still at a complete loss. He didn't know what he felt just then. He had imagined this moment so often, he was supposed to be happy, to feel accomplished. Now was when he was supposed to imagine how proud his father and the Dark Lord would be, but he didn't.

Yesterday he would have been jumping for joy, because yesterday he had still felt a drive to succeed, but not today. Today all he felt was a cold sense of dread sinking into his stomach and making him want nothing more than to smash the cabinet to pieces then run and never look back, but he didn't. Instead he quickly scrawled _confirmed_ across the bottom of the note and sent it back. He insisted with himself that this was what he wanted, this was what he had been working so hard all year long for, and this was how it was supposed to be. He tried to tell himself that the only reason he was feeling dread and not joy was because of the mirror's statement about giving up. He had, and it had put him in a down mood, tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow he would wake up and feel the triumph he should have been experiencing now, he would be praised, and he would be accepted.

**Ginny**

Sunshine had started streaming into the Gryffindor common room, right into Ginny's eyes. She made to fling herself over to get away from the offending light but ended up tossing herself off the couch she had passed out in at some point. She nearly screamed in frustration but held back, she really wasn't interested in drawing attention to herself in this state. She also wasn't interested in getting off the floor, going to her dorm, getting ready, or going to class that day either. What she _was _interested in doing was continuing to lay crumpled on the floor, maybe cry a little, and feel pathetically bad for herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny groaned inwardly, _there goes my crying self-pity fest, _"I'm getting fitful, magical, dream filled sleep on the common room floor. Why? Does it not look like that?" She drug her face across the floor so she could see whatever face Christiane was making. "No, it looks more like, 'I did something I shouldn't have last night and I'm trying to hide under this table so no one see's me.'" Christiane had crossed her arms at this point, "don't you cross your arms at me, woman, you look like my mother. And for the record, I wasn't hiding under the table, I fell asleep on the couch and fell off this morning because the sun was in my eyes."

Ginny pushed herself off the floor and plopped back on the couch, waiting for the girl to continue, she didn't have to wait long. "Well, for another record, you didn't deny doing something you shouldn't have done last night. You went looking for the ferret didn't you." Ginny noted, without surprise, that this was not a question but a statement, "so what if I did? Maybe _you _aren't curious about why he tried to talk to me but I am." She did her best to look defiant but she had a feeling she wasn't succeeding like she would have preferred.

A minute or so passed before Christiane took a sharp breath through her nose and puffed it back out, straightening her neck as she did so, "I am ever so slightly curious, like, this much," she said, holding her fingers together but leaving a gap between her nails. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up, "you're so full of shit. Do you have anymore of Fred and George's sickness stuff, I need a day off." She proceeded to make her way up the stairs to their dorm, not bothering to check that her friend was following her.

Thirty minutes later found Ginny in the hospital wing with two other students who hadn't been interested in going to class today either. Madame Pomfrey seemed overly irritated by this sudden rise in illness she couldn't cure, and had said as much as she closed the door to her office behind her. Ginny smiled dazedly at the other two students before dragging the curtains around her bed and casting a silencing charm, then she cried. This was a new kind of crying for her as well, normally she was fairly quiet about it, mostly all tears, but not today. Today she wailed and screamed and punched her pillow, and even after she couldn't cry anymore she kept up everything else.

A swift peek out of her curtains told her that her charm had worked, and that she had been at it for a little less than an hour. Her body told her the time had to be wrong, she felt as though she had screamed for several hours, then got hit by a train and had somehow survived. Everything ached, her eyes burned, her throat felt as if she had swallowed her mothers kitchen knife set, and her pillow, well, it had seen better days. Silent tears started streaming down her face again, apparently they hadn't dried up after all. She dropped her head onto her mangled pillow and attempted for sleep.

**Draco**

Hopes of class distracting Draco from the night before were dashed early on in the morning, almost first thing to be precise. He still felt that same sense of dread pooled in his stomach when he woke up but had done his best to ignore it. Breakfast hadn't been much better, and he couldn't decide if Ginny being absent was good or bad.

Arriving abnormally early to Snapes Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Draco was perked up slightly by being able to choose a seat in the back, instead of front and center as usual. As the other students slowly trickled in Draco did his best to focus on nothing at all, keeping his eyes on the empty sheet of paper on his desk. He snapped his head back to the front of the classroom just as Snape glided into the room, the door slamming behind him as he went.

Attempting to ignore the meaningful look Snape shot his way, Draco pulled out his book and made a show of trying to find whatever page they were supposed to be on. Snapes voice drawled in the back of Draco's head, _so much for being able to pay attention_, he thought as he stared pointlessly at the words in front of him. He started drawing random shapes on the sides of the pages for a while, thinking about the way Ginny's voice had shuddered when she yelled at him. He shook his head of that and settled in on the coming evening.

When the end of class bell rang, Draco practically flew from the room, determined not to give Snape the chance to speak with him. He started toward his next class when he decided it was pointless. He wouldn't be able to pay attention, and even if he could, what did it matter now? The school would taken over by this time tomorrow, and he was pretty sure Charms would no longer be part of the curriculum.

The walk back to his room was short, and filled with nothing but the words _all my fault_, floating in his head. Once inside he dropped onto his bed and wondered who would come, no one had told him, but he assumed Lestrange would be first through the door, he shuddered. He ran through the list of death eaters, they would probably all be there, he then brought his head to his hands, _what have I done. _He ran his fingers down his face as he lifted his head and surveyed his room, wondering how it would be tomorrow.

As his eyes grazed past his nightstand he noticed an envelope propped against the lamp, his name was on it, written in what was unmistakably his fathers hand. He stared at for a few moments, not really sure he wanted to read it, but reached for it in the end anyway. He took his time opening it, still trying to decide what he wanted it to say. He pulled the parchment out and unfolded it,

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord has informed me of your success, this is a great day for our family. You have done well, and I am proud to call you my son. Remember to fight well, and remember our cause, keep me proud._

_Your Father_

Draco stared at the words, short and to the point, as his father always was. He folded the letter back up, placed it back in its envelope, and tossed it into the flames of his fireplace. Moments later he heard a flare from the fireplace and he sat up to see his mothers face staring back at him from the flames. He made his way to her and dropped to his knees, "Draco, oh Draco my dear, Bella's just told me." He looked into her eyes, trying to decide what reaction he needed to have. She didn't sound like the news was good to her ears, not that he was surprised by that, she had never wanted him to take the task.

"Who's with you now, Mother?" He wanted to break down to her, he couldn't keep his face anymore, but if someone else was there, he would have to. "No one, they are all out finishing their battle plans." She looked at him with such worry, with such affection, he felt himself lose it a little more, "Mother," his voice cracked, "what have I done?" She looked as though she would have crawled through the fireplace had it been possible, "Draco, my baby, you only did what you thought you had to do, I only wish it hadn't been you." Tears streamed down her face, "you could still change it," she said frantically, "you could destroy the thing, break it into bits and toss it into the lake. Burn it, you could take it all back." Draco shook his head, "He'll kill us, Mother, all of us, you know that…" He wanted to say more but was at a loss for words.

Somewhere in the distance Draco heard someone call for his mother, "I have to go, Draco. Please, please do the right thing, what they're doing, it's wrong." With that her face disappeared from view and he was alone again. "It is wrong," he said to the fire, "but what else can I do?" He leaned back until he was sitting on the floor, saying this was wrong had caught him off guard, he hadn't acknowledged that before. He had felt it, if only a little, but had done his best to push it aside. Now that the time had come, he wasn't so sure he could push the feeling away anymore.

He sighed through his nose and thrust himself back to lay on the floor, resulting in smashing his head into his bed post as he fell back. He cursed and gripped the back of his head as he sat up, then turned around and punched the bed post, the sickening crack of a knuckle breaking as he did so. The pain was heinous, especially since he had used the same hand to punch the post as he had the mirror, a wound he hadn't bothered fixing only covering. He kept his mouth shut though, he had done enough whining for a lifetime in the last 24 hours or so, he didn't need to add more now.

Forcing himself to stay contained, he pushed off the floor and went to get his wand so he could attempt to fix it. He stumbled a bit, but managed to reach his side table and clutch at his wand. He tried a few spells but nothing worked to fix it, only to numb the pain ever so slightly. Forfeiting, Draco shoved his wand in his pocket and left his room to visit the hospital wing, not really interested in having to explain himself but seeing the inevitable.

Luckily no one was in the common room, _right, because class is still going, _he thought as he closed the common room door behind him. The lack of students was a blessing, he was pretty sure he looked pale and in pain, although he preferred to think he would have held himself together better had there been students.

Ringing sounded through the halls just as Draco slipped into the hospital wing, "thank Merlin," he mumbled as the door closed behind him. He glanced around the room to see where Pomfrey was but didn't see her. He considered banging on her office door but after a quick glance noticed the door was open and she was not inside, he sighed in irritation and sat on the nearest bed. He looked around the rest of the room and did a head count, three other students and one closed curtain that was waving every so often. He watched the curtained bed for a while, assuming Pomfrey was behind it with a student, and wondering what she was doing to said student to make the curtain thrash like that.

A particularly gruesome image of a potion gone wrong was flicking through his head when Pomfrey bustled into the room from the hall. He looked away from her and back to the momentarily still curtain, mild surprise etched on his face. Pomfrey slid into his view, blocking the curtain, "Well, and what's wrong with you this time?" Draco just held up his hand for her to see. "Fighting again, Mr. Malfoy," she tutted at him as she pulled out her wand, "I'll have to talk to Professor Snape about this you know."

Normally he would have let her talk to him whether it was true or not, but he didn't want to see that man, "I wasn't fighting." He met her calculating stare as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh no? What then?" She gripped him by the wrist and pulled his hand over to inspect it, "Hm, you'll be needing a new mirror or window then." He looked away from her but kept his mouth shut. "Just like your father, you are. Learn to control that temper, Mr. Malfoy." She pulled out a bottle of dark green liquid and poured it over his hand while she said this, then waved her wand over his knuckles as she mumbled inaudibly.

Finished with lecturing and fixing him, the woman turned away and shuffled into her office like a flustered bird. He knew he had been dismissed but he fell back in the bed anyway, enjoying the almost eerie quiet of the room. He hadn't laid there for long when he heard Madame Pomfrey's shuffle once more, "If there's nothing else wrong with you, Mr. Malfoy, you need to get back to class, you're taking up space." Draco sat up and looked around at the excessive amount of empty beds then sighed and got up. Satisfied, Pomfrey went to tend the curtained bed, and Draco glanced over in hopes of seeing something weird or twisted behind the curtain.

Bright red hair was all he needed to see to know he wished he hadn't looked, but keep looking he did. Pomfrey was covering her just enough that he could only see a little of her face, but she looked terrible. Her face was pasty white, but her eyes were severely puffed up and red, and her hair was such a mess it looked as though she'd been through a storm. He ripped his eyes away before she could look over and see him and slid out the door. As he made his way back to his room, he couldn't help the small part of him that hoped she was as bad off as she looked, so that maybe she would stay there all night, and maybe be safe from what he had done.

**Ginny**

Ginny woke up to Madame Pomfrey shoving a temperature gage in her mouth and tisking about idiot boys. "Well Miss Weasley, your fever is gone, how are you feeling?" She considered a moment, she was exhausted, her throat still burned, and her heart still hurt, "just tired still really." The witch gave her a look that made Ginny feel like she hadn't been fooled, and that she was perfectly aware that Ginny had been screaming and carrying on behind her curtains. She expected to be kicked out but Madame Pomfrey just sighed through her nose, "keep sleeping then." With that she stood up and pulled the curtains back around the bed and walked away.

Several hours later Ginny woke up, not to Madame Pomfrey in her face, but to the distant sounds of screaming. She sat bolt upright and tore the curtains away from her bed with one hand while she gripped her wand with the other. The room was still, if anyone else was there with her they hadn't heard the noise. She listened as hard as she could but she didn't hear anything else, but she was terribly certain that screaming had woken her.

After listening a few moments more she laid back down, deciding that maybe she had been having a nightmare and that's where the scream had come from. She tried to relax and possibly go back to sleep but couldn't so she checked the time, 12:06, time to go back to her own room. She sat up again and swung her feet off the bed, rubbing her eyes and then her temples as she tried to shake the feeling of dread that her nightmare had left her with.

Ginny closed the door as quietly as she could then padded down the hall, still very much more on edge than she felt was logical. Seconds after that thought, however, she was proven wrong, shouts and blasts erupted from somewhere above her and she halted in her tracks as she stared wildly around for some sort of source. In that instant only one thing crossed her mind, "Draco," and she broke into a full blown run in the direction of the noise.

Skipping the stairs three at a time Ginny raced toward the seventh floor, knowing deep down that that was where the noise had come from. At the fifth floor she skidded to a halt, there was a secret passage somewhere near the stairs Fred and George had shown her a few years back that led to the Astronomy tower. She needed the seventh floor but she thought frantically that the passage would be faster than running up two more flights of stairs. She dashed around the staircase and dropped to her knee's in the corner between the stairs and the wall.

Feeling blindly around the wall Ginny's hand hit a brick that stuck out from the rest and shoved it in. She heard the bricks grinding together and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw the small opening under the stairs and flung herself inside. She stood up and started running toward the small spiral staircase at the end of the hall, listening as she ran to make sure the bricks had closed behind her. Seconds later she gripped the banister and used it to propel herself a little more as she rushed up the stairs.

An impossibly short time later Ginny found herself face to face with a wall. She was frantically rubbing her hands against it to find the brick but stopped when she heard voices on the other side, "I haven't got any options!" Ginny felt like her heart stopped for a moment, in fact, it felt as if her entire being slowed, like time was stopping and only for her, "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" A loud ringing started in her ears, blocking out whatever response the person he was talking to had. She shook her head and pressed her ear firmly against the wall, desperately trying to hear more, "… I can help you, Draco."

Ginny tore her head from the wall and stared at it in confusion, she was almost positive that had been Dumbledore. She pressed her head back again, "… surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me…" Ginny broke herself away from the wall so fast she nearly fell down the stairs. She gripped the banister then dropped to the floor, unable to hold herself up any longer, "no," she whispered, her head swimming. She put her hand over her heart and prayed to whoever was listening that she had heard wrong, that maybe this was just a very realistic nightmare.

She was about to go back to the wall when she heard a loud rumble through the wall next to her, "Dumbledore cornered!" Someone else had come into the room now, someone very happy and it made Ginny's stomach churn, "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!" Ginny was frozen in place, the man was practically shrieking with glee, she hadn't even needed to be up against the wall to hear him. Blood was pounding in her ears making it hard to hear again, though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear anymore.

Someone else was speaking now, a growling voice so low she could barely make out what he said, only random words here and there. Ginny continued to stare at the wall before her, trying to see the brick that would open it into a door but she couldn't see it. What would she do even if she did find it? Would she burst in and try to save Dumbledore? What would Draco do if she did that, would he kill her like he apparently planned to kill Dumbledore? Would she attack him if it came down to that?

All these thoughts flashed in her mind, and without even realizing it Ginny had advanced on the wall again and her hand had landed right on the raised brick. She took a deep breath then let it out and was about to push the brick when a voice broke through the pounding in her ears, "…a problem, Snape." Snape? Had he been there the whole time? Her stomach dropped then, the tone of voice the person addressing Snape had used told Ginny he wasn't there to help.

She gripped the brick and started pushing it when a voice rang out, so muffled in Ginny's pounding ears she couldn't discern who had spoken them, "Avada Kedavra!" Fear and shock had frozen her, she couldn't move, what had Draco done? She felt her knees start sinking to the floor as time slowed again, what had he done? He couldn't have done it, he couldn't have, _No_, she thought fiercely, _no._

Footsteps were thundering behind the wall next to her again, they were running away, and the sound had brought time back to where it should have been. She scrambled to her feet and half ran, half fell, back down the small staircase to the fifth floor. She jumped the last five steps and hurtled toward the brick wall, violently whipping her wand at it and watching it explode even though she hadn't said a word. She bolted through the rubble and screeched to a halt, she was not alone on the fifth floor.

Death eaters, Phoenix members, and to her horror students were battling throughout the corridor. She stared out at the fighting for a moment before her attention was ripped away by a flash of white blonde that passed her peripheral. She turned in time to see him disappear around a corner, then she was on her way, practically flying after him.

She gripped the spear of a suite of armor to balance herself as she swung around the corner of the third hallway she had caught him running down. She was fairly certain he was alone, and she was glad for it, she had to know what was going on. She was also fairly certain he was heading for the dungeons, which she was also glad for because she could probably get him cornered. She was right.

Flinging around another corner Ginny caught sight of Draco trying to get through what she assumed was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Tears flooded her vision as she screamed after him, "What have you done!"

**Draco**

Breaking away from Snape had been easy, breaking away from the red ball of fire that was chasing him now was proving to be much more difficult. Why couldn't she have just stayed in the hospital wing, or gone back to her room, anywhere but where she was? He ran around another corner, hoping to lose her but knowing he couldn't, his legs felt like lead.

Draco rounded the corner that lead to his rooms and rushed to the blank wall, trying to remember the password and failing. He finally remember just as he caught a glimpse of red come tearing around the corner. The wall opened to him and he started going in when she screamed, "what have you done?" He stopped and backed slowly out of the doorway, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, what _had _he done? She was storming toward him now, he had to compose himself.

Putting on his best 'I don't give a damn' face, Draco turned to watch her stop several feet away from him, the torchlight glinting off the tears streaking down her face. He tried not to look like he cared at all, "what does it look like, _Weasley_? I've brought the Dark lord's followers into your precious little school," he laughed, "even your thick head must have noticed that." He watched her reaction, she looked like she had meant more than just the battle going on above them, then she said as much, "what about Dumbledore," she whispered.

Heart skipping a beat, Draco stared at her in disbelief, how could she have known about that? He quickly composed himself again, knowing she had seen him crack but also knowing it didn't matter, "he's dead. Get over it," he said flatly. He watched her take a few steps back, a few steps that pulled against his already pounding heart, "I know that," she said in a small voice, not looking at him. Then she turned her full flaming gaze on him and clenched her fist, "I heard it all," she said angrily, "I was just outside the room."

He thought she would start screaming then, but she seemed to deflate and she started shaking, "tell me you didn't do it, Draco. Tell me it was someone else, anyone else." He glared at her, he hated her for what she was doing to him at that moment. He needed to think of himself, of his family right then, to escape the school and get as far away as he could right then. He had done what he had to do to save himself and his family, and here she was making him feel guilty about it, all of it.

She seemed to have taken his silence as confirmation and stumbled over to the nearest wall, bracing herself against it. She looked like she was trying to find something to say, but he couldn't bear to hear anything from her so he put his mask back on, "don't act so surprised, Weasley. What do you care what I do anyway," he spat. He knew he shouldn't have asked her that, he knew it was the worst possible question, and she set the knowledge in stone with the look she unleashed on him at that moment, but he needed to hear her answer. It would only hurt him, but why not? He was already so far down the hole it didn't matter anymore.

"Stupid bastard," Ginny whispered as she broke away from the wall on shaky legs. "You stupid bastard," she repeated, only she screamed it this time as she tore her wand from her cloak and advanced on him, "don't _you _act surprised," she had her wand at his throat now, "You know that I love you, I know you do, so don't patronize me!" She shoved at him until he felt cold stone against his back, "You're a stupid bastard, and damn the day I followed you," she jabbed her wand into his neck, "Damn your mother and father for creating you!" She jabbed again, "Damn you for being such a miserable excuse of a human being," she choked on her words then, "and damn me for letting myself fall for you," the pressure on his neck let up slightly, "and damn me for thinking you had some decency to you because I saw you cry."

He stared at her in shock as she sucked in a shaky breath and backed away from him, "damn you," she muttered without much feeling at all. He had no idea what to do, he knew he needed to tell her how stupid she was, laugh at her, make her hate him even more, but all he wanted was to grab her and hold her. Part of him was sickened by that, but for the first time it seemed that that part was the smaller part, and the part that had been craving her, and aching for her was winning, "Ginny."

Her head snapped up and she wiped away the tears that had been flowing from her eyes, he wished he could have done it for her. "Don't call my name, Malfoy," she said with such venom he thought it should have killed him. Then she was turning away from him, starting to run, and he called after her as he chased her down the hall. Suddenly she stopped and for a second he thought she was stopping for him, and then he saw that her short friend that had slapped him was there, standing in the corridor before them.

Everything happened in slow motion then, he saw Ginny shaking her head, Ginny sinking to the floor as her friend gave him a death glare and aimed her wand at him as she started forward. He ignored that though because Ginny had taken out her own wand and for once wasn't pointing it at him, she was pointing it at herself. He met the short girls eyes and the slow motion stopped as she screamed, "No!"

Both he and the girl flung themselves at Ginny as she screamed, "Obliviate!" Draco knocked Ginny's wand from her hand as the blast went off, throwing him back from her and into the wall. He struggled to his feet, noticing the short girl was doing the same, and rushed forward, dropping to his knees again and lifting her head, "Ginny!" Suddenly there was a wand in his face, "Get away from her! This is your fault! I told you to stay away from her!"

He couldn't even bring himself to argue, this was his fault, it was all his fault, he was just glad that at least she hadn't died because of him like Dumbledore had. Somehow he got to his feet, " I didn't kill him, tell her that, tell her I didn't kill him," he pleaded with her, though he didn't deserve anything. "She won't _remember _you! She won't know anything _about _you!" She glared up at him then, "that was what she wanted obviously," she said with malice, "besides, I don't even know what you're talking about."

The girl knelt down beside Ginny, taking his place at her head, her messy red curls spilling out across her lap, "get away from here before she wakes up, before I kill you or something," she said, not bothering to look at him. He stared at her for a few seconds longer before she looked at him again, "you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough." With that he turned away; Away from what he had caused, what he had done, and away from the girl that had somehow managed to burrow into his brain, then into what was left of his heart, and curled up inside like it was no big deal.

A/N: So? Please please please PLEASE review, I hardly get any anymore and it's super depressing, I'm starved for feedback... even if its negative, tho I'd like to keep my record of pretty much all positive! One more sequel chapter like thing after this, hopefully I will be inspired and get the little bastard done in a timely manner, I'd rather not have spent a whole bloody year on 9 chapters... oh god lol.


	9. Monster

Holy shit…. I finished this bastard, and I'm actually pretty happy with it, an incredibly big thank you to DamnDraco for being the reviewer to kick my ass into finishing it, this is for you… here you go guys, enjoy!

Oh and make sure you listen to Monster by Lady Gaga... since that song wasn't on the radio lol...

I disclaim, onward!

**Ginny**

_Blurry vision aside, Ginny swore she had seen someone run across the hall. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, peering down the hall in vain. Nothing, no sound, no movement, but she knew she wasn't alone. Her locked up past screamed for her to turn the other way, but how could she possibly fear what she didn't know? Rubbing her eyes one last time she took a step, a breath, another step, then fell to the cold stone below her._

Ginny hit the floor with a painful thud and groaned, "damnit." She didn't move for a while, she just tried to recall the dream she had come to know so well. Today was seven years to the day that she had been, in a sense, born. Seven years ago today she had woken up in a hospital bed, in the arms of a woman she hadn't known, surrounded by people she hadn't known, in a room she'd never seen. Later she found out the woman was her mother, the people were her friends and family, and the room was part of a very large school for magic, something she couldn't do.

Apparently there had been a battle of sorts, and she had gotten caught in a crossfire somewhere along the line which caused her memory loss, at least that's what she was told. In the beginning everyone had believed she would get her memory back over time and that she would regain her ability to perform magic, neither thing happened. The only memories she had were the ones after waking up, and she still couldn't so much as make a spark come from her wand. The closest she ever came to a memory was the dream she had each year on this day of the dark hallway and the person that ran across it, it was always the same until five minutes ago.

Never before had she moved in the dream, something always held her back, some sort of deep knowing that told her following the person wasn't anything she wanted to do. The fact that she had taken two steps toward to end of the hall seemed like a sign, although she was sure her roommate Christiane would wave it off as nothing. She and Christiane had apparently been friends since their first day at Hogwarts, and she had been the one to find Ginny after her memory had been erased.

After the first time she had the dream she spent days trying to meditate on it, hoping maybe it had been a memory and that maybe if she focused hard enough, more would come. For whatever reason, Christiane had never been too interested in the dream. She had humored her in theorizing for about a day but seemed unusually intent on moving on from the subject after that, she was the same every year. Although she never said anything, Ginny felt Christiane was keeping something from her, and that feeling had gone up a few notches in the last couple weeks.

Initially Ginny noticed little things like Christiane canceling her subscription to the Daily Prophet (despite the fact that she worked there) and getting a lot more owls throughout the day than ever before. But soon she started getting odd about weird things like going into Diagon Alley together, or visiting any of their regular restaurants or bars on the wizarding end. She seemed almost nervous whenever they went out, glancing around at everyone more than Ginny thought was necessary, but she kept her mouth shut.

Realizing she was still on the floor Ginny pushed herself up and stretched, cringing slightly as a few joints popped. She looked around her room, then pulled the curtains on her window aside and gazed at the street below. She watched the cars go by for a while then strode over to her bedside table and pulled the drawer open. She looked at the two things inside, the diary she had written in while growing up (a very helpful tool to have when you don't know anything about your past) and her wand, an incredible source of frustration. She picked up the wand and turned it over in her hand, "Accio diary," she said, pointing the wand at her diary, nothing happened. She sighed and stuck the wand in her pocket, for whatever reason she kept it with her at all times, like the magic might suddenly come back to her.

Opting to not take a shower yet she pulled her bedroom door open and slumped down the hall to where Christianes room was. Some days Ginny knocked, _today is not one of those days, _she thought with a smirk as she pushed her way into the room. She snorted at the sight of her friend flung at odd angles on her bed, how could anyone sleep like that? She strode over to the window and ripped the curtains back, Christiane just groaned and rolled away from the light. Ginny laughed and tossed herself into the bed, "I took two steps, what do you think about that?" Christiane spoke into her pillow, "I think you wouldn't be in my room if you only took to steps." Ginny was pretty sure she heard her mumble something about locking her door too, "In my dream you bitch, I didn't just stand there this time, I took a step then a deep breath then another… then I fell."

Christiane sighed, "It's just a dream, Gin. A dream that you've allowed yourself to get so worked up over that your subconscious brings it up again every year, stop thinking about it so much." She pulled herself out of bed then, without so much as a glance back. Ginny pouted, "Fine, be that way," She stood and started to leave the room, "don't forget you're taking me dancing tonight." Christiane waved her off from the bathroom and Ginny laughed as she made her way to the kitchen.

**Christiane**

Each year she hoped that damn dream would go away, and each year she was disappointed to find it hadn't, but the fact it had changed was unnerving, especially now. For seven years she had busted her ass to keep Ginny safe from her own hidden memories, making sure nothing reached her ears about that bastard Draco Malfoy. She had been secretly relieved that Ginny had lost her magic, because that meant she would not be going back to school for her last year, she would not run into Malfoy. She had spent that year threatening the bastard, and it seemed to have worked since he disappeared after that, until now.

Two weeks ago a very large picture of Malfoy had been on the cover of the Daily Prophet, he was back home from his travels and for whatever reason, it was causing a stir among the wizarding community. She guessed it was a big deal because he ran off right after the war and all but still, did they really need his face on the entire cover? She probably should have actually _read_ the article, but seeing him had thrown her into such a panic that she had burned the copy right then and there, before Ginny could see it.

After that she had sent out owls to a few people asking to keep an eye out for Malfoy ("for a potential interview of course"), the last thing she wanted was for Ginny to run into him. The fact that Ginny had remembered absolutely nothing in the last seven years had been rendered completely irrelevant by Draco's return, something told her that Ginny would remember him against the odds if she saw him. Luckily Ginny didn't pay much attention to the wizarding world since she didn't feel like she was part of it anymore, even her parents kept the magic down when she visited.

"Shit," Christiane cursed, Ginny was supposed to go home today for a while. No one else knew about Ginny and Draco, so they didn't know not to mention him, and she was wondering if they would be talking about his return at all, even just in passing. She paced her room for a while, listening to Ginny making breakfast out in the kitchen. A few minutes later she stopped her nervous pacing and took a shower in hopes of calming herself a little.

"I need a new outfit…" Christaine said abruptly once they were eating. Ginny rolled her eyes, "you just went shopping a week ago," she said through a mouthful of eggs. _Damn… _"I know, I just hate all of it, I want something for tonight." Ginny reminded her that she had to go to her parents that day but Christiane was able to bribe her with buying something for her too, she was easy like that. It also helped that Ginny didn't like going to her parents house all that much because it reminded her of all the things she couldn't remember.

Christiane watched as Ginny scribbled a letter to her parents then bounded off to get ready, it was odd how cheery she was today, usually this particular anniversary brought her down. As she started to clear away the dishes she heard a scratch at the window, another Malfoy update. She let the bird in and gave him a treat as she pulled the scrap of paper from his leg, then she nearly dropped it. Elegantly draped across the paper were words in emerald ink, _I want to see her._

**Draco **

_Home, _Draco thought dryly as he looked around the pre-furnished, short term apartment he had just rented for the next month. He had hoped to never have to return to London, he never even came to visit his parents, he always had them come to him. His parents had been a bit upset at his refusal to stay with them the whole time he would be back, but they would get over it. He pulled his trunk from his pocket and set it back to regular size, retrieving his bathroom necessities afterward and heading for the shower. He took a moment to examine his appearance, he looked as haggard as he felt, London was bad for him. _No, a school 600 some odd miles from London is bad for me, this is just close enough._

Once the war had ended he had made a point to be very far away from where he was now, both physically and… mentally. He had even gone so far as to get a job as a translator with a muggle company, something his father never quite got used to. Draco, however, liked it very much because it allowed him to keep moving and never stay in one place for long, and the money was fabulous. Being a wizard in the muggle world made life terribly easy, he just cast a spell and poof, he spoke flawless Lithuanian. He doubted there were many wizards who could get away with doing that of course, being a Malfoy still had its perks.

Darkness was settling outside as Draco watched the cars and weekend shoppers bustle around below his bathroom window. He wondered if one of them was her, and he couldn't help but wonder too if the message he had sent earlier that morning had reached its destination. For weeks now he had done his best to ignore the old pang in his chest, the one that had been growing before he even arrived back in London. It had been a long seven years, and today he had given up the fight by sending the message, it wasn't until later that he realized it was exactly seven years.

He wondered if she had ever remembered anything, if she was anything like the girl he had fallen… he let the curtains drop and started his shower, he needed to go out tonight. Several old friends from school had been begging him to go out with them, Parkinson included. The potential of that evening was appealing in its own way, but not for tonight, tonight he just wanted to be with strangers.

Two hours later found Draco walking a fancy street somewhere in Mayfair that he had never been too before. An elegant building with a long queue of scantily clad woman alongside it caught his eye, this was the evenings winner. He crossed the street and glided past the people waiting, putting on his best Devil May Care face and smirking as the women stared. One quick confundus charm and the bouncer was treating him like an American movie star. He strode into the building and slid neatly into a chair at the bar with a perfect view of the door.

"And what will you be drinking tonight, handsome," came a sultry American voice before Draco had even looked away from the door, _no magic required here_, he thought as he turned to appraise the bartender. All his travels had broadened his knowledge of alcohol extensively, and he had discovered a great enjoyment of tequila while on the job in Mexico, "a shot of Cabo to start off I think, Reposado if you please." She smiled, "interesting choice for a British man." He leaned forward over the bar, "I'm just an interesting man with a British accent." She quirked an eyebrow and smirked as she went to get his drink. _Yes,_ he thought as he scanned the crowed, _this is just what I need._

**Ginny**

According to Ginny's phone it was already almost ten, so she rushed a little more to get her eye makeup just right. Satisfied, she started to leave the bathroom then realized she was still in her underwear, "brilliant," she laughed as she pulled her new jean miniskirt on. She slipped her feet into the perfect pair of red heels she had found earlier that day then admired the view, white sunburst tank top that wrapped behind her neck, the miniskirt that didn't leave much to the imagination, and the perfect red heels, she smiled.

Clicking down the hall, Ginny retrieved Christiane before she could complain anymore about her chain bust dress that _only _went halfway up her thigh, "I wanted it to be shorter, and I'm not sure these blue heels go with it since its all white…" Ginny stuck her hand over the girls mouth to shut her up, "You look hot, all the guys will want you, shut the hell up." Christiane pouted as she fingered the chains holding the dress together over her thigh, "This does give it a little extra." Ginny rolled her eyes then tossed her long curled hair as she put her hand out, "it's ten, I want to bloody go already."

Bracing herself, Ginny gripped Christianes hand and waited for the horrible squishing feeling she got when they apparated. Luckily it was quick, and when she felt cool air on her face she sucked in a deep breath like she had been under water for too long. When she opened her eyes a moment of confusion passed over her as she laid eyes on the building before her, "Embassy? A muggle club? I thought we were going to our usual place in Paris." Christiane looked nervous for a second, "oh, right. Well, I just thought a change might be nice, and this place is really popular with famous people and all that, so it could be interesting."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You've been acting really weird lately you know." Christiane shrugged, "I guess. Like I said, I just thought a change might be nice, plus I heard that Canadian actor you're so fond of comes here sometimes." Ginny looked at the place with a thoughtful expression, "really? Well I suppose we could take a look then," she grinned wickedly and drug Christiane across the street.

**Christiane**

So the Canadian actor bit was a lie, whatever got Ginny off her back. The real reason she had chosen an in town muggle club was because one of her contacts had told her Draco had been in Paris the day before with his mother, not that she imagined Draco being at the club, but being in Paris while he was there sounded bad. She glanced at the line wrapping around the building as Ginny pulled her past it, how wonderful it was not to wait. She charmed the bouncer as they approached and they both flashed bright smiles at the flustered looking woman in line as they walked into the bar.

**Draco**

Four shots in and Draco felt pretty damn good as he watched the blonde in front of him dip low again. Dancing wasn't his thing, but all he had to do was stand there and watch the show so clubs suited him well. He felt the need for another drink however, so he told her he would be back then slid away to the bar again. The blonde was appealing, but he was much more interested in the bar tender who seemed to have much more of a brain, "another Cabo if you please."

He had been about to say something else when something at the door caught his eye, something red. He was used to being caught off guard by red heads only this one was different, but he couldn't quite see since she was only half facing his direction. She was laughing and talking to a short-ish girl next to her, but as far over as he leaned he couldn't get a good look at either one as they followed a bouncer to a table full of women. Or at least it had been full of women, the bouncer had made them get up so the two women he was escorting could sit, and sit they did.

The circular couch and table they were at faced him almost dead on, and when they sat down he was rewarded with a full frontal view of a face he had hoped to never see again, Ginny's short bitchy friend. And even though the red head wasn't completely facing him, he knew it was her. He gripped the bar next to him to keep from falling out of his chair, this had to be a dream. "Are you alright," came the worried voice of his bartender, he fumbled for something to say, "what? Those two girls, do they come here often," he asked with urgency, not looking away from Ginny for fear she might disappear. She hesitated, "the ones that just cleared that table? I've never seen them before, but they must be something if they got Joe to clear a table for them."

"Yeah, something," he mumbled as she set his drink on the bar and walked away. He grabbed the glass and downed it, then grabbed the drink from the man next to him and downed that as well, never taking his eyes from Ginny. For the first time in seven years, Draco didn't know what to do, and why of all people did she have to be there with her short friend? The friend that had threatened him with castration for a year if he ever came near Ginny ever again. A million thoughts raced through his head and he felt sixteen again, it was so unfair. Then, before he could turn his head away, the friend gazed about the room and she saw him.

Eyes wide the girl stared at him in disbelief, neither seemed able, or willing, to look away for what felt like an eternity. But soon enough Ginny noticed her friend ignoring her and started to turn to see what she was looking at. He watched the girl try to get her attention again but Ginny was ignoring the attempt, then her eyes fell on him. His heart skipped a beat or two, she was perfect, and he thought he might die right there from all the emotions pounding through him all at once.

Ginny continued to look at him, an odd expression on her face. It wasn't quite recognition, and he felt that familiar pang in his chest intensify, she really had forgotten everything. Sooner than he wanted Ginny flushed in embarrassment at being caught staring and turned away, her friend recovered herself quickly before Ginny could see again. Draco ordered a double.

**Christiane**

Judging by the look of complete shock on Draco's face, Christinae assumed he hadn't planned this. That hadn't stopped her from gasping when she saw him however, and now Ginny was turning, "Gin no!" Too late. "What… who is that," she asked, sounding more curious then necessary, "he looks familiar." Christianes stomach churned again, _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! _Ginny turned back and Christiane washed the shock and sickness from her face, "that," she asked, trying to come up with something, "a random hot guy that's checking us out?" She prayed she sounded convincing.

Ginny turned and looked at him again, he still hadn't even had the decency to look away, "Hot? Look at him, he's gorgeous," she turned back, "do you see him staring at me like that?" She glanced back at him again, "No, I know I've seen him before," she said as she looked away again. _Fuck, not good, really not good, _"Maybe? I think I might have seen him here once when I came with that guy Patrick a few weeks ago, I don't see how you would recognize him though." _Believable right_? Ginny narrowed her eyes at her, "You're full of shit, who is he really?" _Ok wrong, _"We went to school with him, you probably saw a picture of him or something somewhere and that's why he looks familiar." _Mostly the truth. _

Continuing to glare, Ginny persisted, "You're still full of shit." Her heart sank, seven years of hard work was being crumbled in a matter of minutes, wasn't that always the way? It was really inconvenient at the moment that Ginny wasn't stupid, and that she could pretty much read her like a book. She had to say something honest without setting off any more triggers, although she was already pretty sure it didn't matter anymore. "Maybe he seems familiar because he was on the bad side and was just evil," she gave him a death glare and looked back to Ginny, "He's a monster, Gin, a wolf in a really hot disguise. Maybe we should leave." _Yes, please lets go before anything else can happen._

Right then a shadow came across their table and they both looked up to see a cute dark haired guy smiling at Ginny, "You should come dance with me." _Blunt ass hole, no, _but for some unholy reason Ginny smiled and agreed. Christiane glared daggers at Draco as he watched Ginny swagger onto the dance floor like she owned the place and everyone in it.

**Ginny**

Ginny had no idea what to think, all she knew was that the blonde staring her down like a hawk was the closest she had ever come to recognizing anything from her past. Just looking at him gave her shivers, and even though she was dancing with someone, she couldn't stop staring into those piercing and possibly evil eyes. She was aware the guy she was dancing with was trying to talk to her however, and she didn't want to be rude, "Sorry, what," she yelled over the blaring music. "Do you have a boyrfriend," he asked. She laughed, thinking of the six or so vibrations she had already felt in her pocket that evening from the guy who thought himself her boyfriend, "No," she shook her head, still laughing. He grinned and pulled her farther away so she couldn't see Christiane or the "monster" anymore.

**Draco**

Jealousy flared inside him as he watched some random guy take his Ginny out on the floor, it should have been him. He couldn't of course, not with her ever watchful friend hanging about, he looked over to their table, _or not, _short girl was gone. Quickly he scanned the crowd and thought he saw her heading for the bathroom. He had two choices, steal Ginny from the guy, or try talking sense into her friend. He glanced down at his crotch, thinking about how much he would like to not be castrated, because he was fairly certain this girl would do it. With that lovely thought in mind he stood and strode toward the bathroom, feeling a little more intoxicated than he would have preferred.

Parting the crowds of dancing people Draco kept his eyes on Short Girl, _damnit, what the bloody hell is her name? _Since he couldn't remember her name he decided to just wait outside the girls room until she came out instead of calling to her.

Luckily for his short patience he didn't have to wait long, she came out only about thirty seconds later, then stopped dead at the site of him. If he hadn't been intoxicated he probably would have seen the slap coming. As it were, he didn't, and now his face hurt, "I didn't even do anything!" The girl just glared, "You exist," she hissed, "I told you to stay away from her." Draco rubbed his cheek, "How the bloody hell was I supposed to know you would be here? It's a muggle club for Merlins sake!" They stared each other down, ignoring the looks they were getting from the people around them. "Leave, now," she spat.

Several stupid drunken thoughts crossed Draco's mind, one of which involved him tying up the inconvenience before him and hiding her somewhere. "No, I want to talk to her." The girl stared at him like he was the biggest idiot she had ever seen, "Are you mental? No! She doesn't know who you are, she doesn't even remember anything because of you!" His heart cracked a little, it was his fault, "If she doesn't remember me then there's no harm in me talking to her," he said, keeping his mask in place. She scoffed, "I don't want her to have the chance to remember you, you're a monster, and that's what I told her. You need to leave."

She started to walk off but he grabbed her arm to stop her, "She's an adult, she can make her own decisions, its not up to you." She ripped her arm away then advanced on him, "I have spent the last seven _fucking _years making sure she never hears so much as a whisper of your name, I will _not _have you ruin it now." She was breathing hard he noticed, he knew he couldn't change her mind, so he let go of his mask and tried the last thing he had, "I love that girl."

Her face became a perfect blend of every negative emotion he knew of; confusion, shock, disbelief, anger, and a lot of gapping like a fish in between. Finally she got her tongue back, "I'm sorry… you what?" He looked at her with every bit of desperation he could muster, it was painful, "I love her," he choked out, "Everyday for seven years." He wasn't ready to beg just yet, but he would if he had to, no matter how much it hurt, that much he knew. He watched her curse under her breath and look around at all the people, as if she hoped one of them would save her, "Fuck," she turned and started walking away then swung back, shoving an angry finger in his face, "She remembers you, she doesn't quite know it, but I can tell. If she hadn't I would tell you to shove off and leave her be," she sighed and stared at something behind him, "but she remembers you."

Miraculously, after one final glare of defeat, she stepped aside. His jaw dropped slightly, he couldn't believe it, but he wasn't going to risk letting her change her mind or even tell him to go before she changed her mind. He rushed down the hall, out onto the floor, and didn't look back.

Passing the bar he noticed the guy she had been dancing with earlier ordering drinks, two of them. Before the guy could grab either drink Draco snatched them away and dropped a twenty in their place, "the red head is mine." He didn't bother looking back to see if the guy was going to do anything about the statement or not, he only had eyes for the aforementioned red head now sitting back at her table. She wasn't looking at him, she was scanning the crowed, probably looking for Short Girl, he gripped the glass in his hand and stopped.

Heart pounding like the bass in the club Draco considered getting another drink for himself, he would probably need it. He decided against it when he took a moment to notice the spinning in his head wasn't just from the situation he was in. He took a few steps toward her then realized he had no idea at all what to say to her, then her searching gaze landed on him again and his devil may care face slid back into place on instinct. Inquisitively she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, then she smirked ever so slightly and eyed the empty seat next to her. It was all he could do not to run and take her right there.

**Ginny**

Her heart was pounding in her chest like she had just run a marathon, and all they had done was look at each other. She had done her best too look playful, and seeing as how he was coming over she guessed she had been successful. She tore her eyes away from him to look for Christiane again, she had been so adamant about this man being bad news and that he needed to be ignored. Finally she saw Christiane hovering by the bathrooms, she caught her eye for a moment and she looked back with an intense look of worry, she gave the same look to the blonde man then walked into the bathroom.

Confused, Ginny looked away to find him standing before her already, every nerve in her body stood on end and she knew she was missing something. She stared into his steel eyes in wonder, most men would have said something by now but he only pushed a drink toward her, she took hold of it and downed the thing without breaking eye contact, then she stuck her hand out for the other one, which she also downed. He quirked an eyebrow and laughed lightly, "needed that did you?" The sound of his voice made her heart melt and sent a chill up her spine, what the hell was going on? She smiled and attempted to sound normal, "No, but I'm assuming you're going to ask me to dance and I didn't want to leave two perfectly good drinks sitting unattended, you never know" she glanced at the very irritated man she had been dancing with before, "someone might drug it."

Hundreds of thoughts and questions raced through Ginny's mind as she looked away from the bar and back to the blonde, who was he? Why was she reacting to him like this? What was Christiane hiding? His heavenly voice broke through her questioning, "What makes you think I didn't drug them?" The question caught her off guard, but what threw her off even more was that her first thought was that that was stupid, he wouldn't do something like that, but how would she know? Ignoring all the questions that followed that she continued to play the game, "Nothing, I'll just have to trust that you didn't," she said playfully as she stood up and made her way to the floor.

**Draco**

His alcohol induced loose tongue was a pain in his ass, he was just glad she hadn't been alarmed at his comment, _idiot_, he thought savagely as he followed his vixen to the floor. She stopped about halfway into the crowd and he watched in awe as she started twirling around and swaying her hips, against the beat of the song playing. He slid his way through the people and came up to her just as she turned away from him so he dropped his chin onto her shoulder, "you look good enough to eat," then he put his arms around her, trying to ignore that ridiculous bit of English language that had slipped off his tongue.

**Ginny**

His ridiculous words she could deal with, but the shock that had gone through her when he wrapped his arms around her scared her. The shock itself hadn't done it so much as the way he did it, like he had done it many times before, and even more frightening was how completely normal it had felt to her. "Get your paws off me," she hissed before she had even realized she was going to say anything. She turned quickly and glimpsed a look of utter despair cross his face before he recovered, "Sorry, I…" but she didn't let him finish, her body seemed to be acting of its own accord because seconds later she had her lips crushed to his. Suddenly her head ached and though she could feel herself pressed firmly against the blonde man, her eyes were seeing the dream corridor, only this time she wasn't alone. She saw what looked like a young version of the guy standing before her looking irritated.

Flinging her eyes open she pushed away from the man and stared at him, the look in his eyes was almost unreadable but she thought she saw joy there. She started to say something but before she could he had grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door. She followed but looked around frantically for Christiane and spotted her back at their table mumbling something as Ginny passed, she didn't try to stop them.

Before Ginny could even come close to getting a handle on what was going on he was leading her down the stairs that led to the subway. If this man went to school with them why was he taking the subway? Why not just apparate? And why was she still going along with him, how was it she felt perfectly safe going wherever it was they were going with a man she'd just met? He stopped once they reached the tunnel then pulled her to the nearest wall and pushed her up against it, crashing his lips to hers again before she could even protest, not that she would have anyway.

Seconds later the train arrived and they stumbled into it, falling into the nearest seat and not caring at all who saw them. His tongue slid against her lips and she let him in without hesitation, tasting whatever he had been drinking all night. Without breaking contact she adjusted herself so she was straddling him, grinding her hips into him with force and reveling in what it was doing to him.

At some point she heard the overhead say what street they were arriving at and she pulled herself away from him, "next stop is my apartment," she said breathlessly, dipping back in to kiss him again because being away from him just felt so wrong. As the train stopped the man stood up and set her down, then grabbed her hand and started to pull her from the train. As she left she looked back and flushed as she saw the ten or so people leaning out of their seat to watch them go.

Never once letting go of her hand, he lead her up the steps and out onto the street again, "which way?" She glanced around in a daze, not entirely sure where she lived anymore. She took a deep breath to clear her head and looked to the left, "there," she pointed to the six story building that was hers, thanking the gods it was so close. Together they made for the building as fast as seemed possible without actually running. Her fingers ached to touch him again, her lips to kiss him again, but she held off as they reached the door and she fumbled with her keys as he bit at her neck.

A deserted staircase greeted them once she pushed the door open, and as she started up the stairs he turned her around and pulled her to him once more. Unwilling to push him away she backed awkwardly up the steps, nearly tripped at the top, then felt her way down the wall until she hit the first door, her door. She broke away from him again to find the next key, then they stumbled into the apartment as the door swung open. She laughed as he kicked it shut again, then she pulled him down the hall to her room.

Once inside she barely had time to shut the door before he picked her up and tossed her on her bed, then crawled on top of her. As hot as the moment was, a very stupid drunken thought crossed her mind and she laughed, causing the man too look at her, "what's so funny?" She looked around her room, then at her bed that they were destroying, "there's a monster in my bed," she laughed. He looked at her like she had lost it but seemed lost for words so she went on, "Christiane, my friend at the bar, she says you're a monster, so, there's a monster in my bed." She laughed again.

She felt as though she really had lost her mind. As if the alcohol wasn't enough since she was a cheap drunk, everything about this man was like a hundred more drinks, plus all the confusion, and all the questions, she felt like her brain might explode, so she just kept laughing. She heard him mutter something about how Christinae would say something like that. "I'll show you a monster," he growled with such intensity that her laughter died instantly and turned into a moan as he tore her shirt off, shoved her skirt up, and thrust her underwear aside with two fingers that promptly slipped inside her afterward.

Tugging at his shirt Ginny arched her back, trying to get him to move enough so that she could rid him of it. Once she pulled it from him she threw it across the room and pulled his naked chest onto hers as his lips continued their battle once more. The contact made her head ache again, and she found herself in the corridor again, screaming at the younger version of the monster, "you know that I love you, I know you do, so don't patronize me!" She felt a horrendous sinking in her heart, was that real? Was she remembering something real? Could she love him?

Clawing at his back Ginny groaned again, her brain felt like it was being beaten but everything else felt like it was on fire, in the best way possible. She reached between them and started pulling his belt, and once it was undone she did her best to shove his pants away, then his boxers. Once he was free she moaned with excitement and amusement, _now there's a monster in my bed_. She slid her hands along his length then gripped the monster and slid him between the lips he hadn't kissed yet. Instantly the blonde let loose a growl of ecstasy and he attacked her, pulling her arms away from him and pinning them above her.

The world exploded around her as he thrust inside, wave after wave of physical euphoria followed by wave after wave of terribly out of order memories. He was choking her against a wall in a room full of junk, she was a child on a broomstick, she was dancing with a boy at a Ball, throwing a tattered book into a toilet, watching a Quidditch match with her family, and the memories continued until she was in the corridor again, pulling out her wand and pointing it at herself while Christiane screamed. She felt her body shudder as the man above her plowed into her like his life depended on it, "Draco," she whispered. He didn't hear, but as her body flushed as she started to climax she screamed, "Draco!"

He fell onto her then, holding her tight and saying her name like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, but she remembered now. She remembered how he had been, she remembered how much she had loved him and how he had turned her away, she remembered what he did. "I did this to myself," she whispered in horror, "because of you." She pushed him away and scrambled form the bed, taking a sheet with her, "You killed Dumbledore," she said in shock.

Struggling, Draco pulled his boxers back up from his ankles, "No, it was Snape, he did it, but it was planned, Dumbledore was dying, Ginny please." He tried to go to her but she backed away, "liar! I heard you, I heard you saying you would kill him, you were a Death Eater." She continued to back away even though he had stopped trying to get to her, "No I wasn't, I'm not, look," he stuck out his arm, his very Dark Mark free arm, "I never got it, I didn't want to, Ginny you have to believe me."

She stared at him in disbelief, this was a very new side of him. He had always been so cold and uncaring, _that _she remembered, but here he was now, _begging _her. She shook her head wildly, "No, no you're lying." She just wasn't sure what he was lying about anymore, he didn't kill Dumbledore, everyone knew that, it was just so hard to believe that was the case when she had been so sure it was him that night. Head reeling, Ginny tilted backward and stumbled into her closed bedroom door, her hand scrambling behind her to open it.

"Why did I have to hear that conversation," she mumbled to herself as she opened the door, "maybe I wouldn't have…" Would she still have erased her memories if she had known Draco didn't do it? Or was the fact that he hadn't loved her back enough? It had indeed tormented her, but no, she wouldn't have been so stupid…

Eye's wide with loss Ginny staggered out of her room, a cocktail of alcohol and confusion causing her to lean on the wall for support. She heard Draco call for her to wait and ignored him, sliding a bit faster along the wall now as she clutched her sheet to her chest. She knocked over a picture on the wall and the glass shattered as it hit the floor, she ignored that too and pushed the kitchen door open instead.

She reached the opposite end of the kitchen before Draco entered, she went on with her business of getting water, he didn't say anything. She filled her glass, downed it, then filled again as she stared out the window, "Why, Draco," she asked, her temper boiling just beneath the surface, "Why now!" The glass in her hand exploded as she screamed at him, and she stared in shock at her bleeding hand, and all the broken glass that lay around her. She grabbed another glass from the cupboard and turned around to fling it at Draco, "Why couldn't you have just left me alone!" She chucked another, "like you have for the last seven years!" He had the decency, she noted, to duck instead of using magic to thwart the slaughter of glass she was reigning down on his head.

"I didn't want to! But that friend of yours threatened me our entire seventh year!" He looked at her nervously, no doubt to see if she was done throwing glassware, "Even if she hadn't I don't think I could have brought myself to face you since you had wanted to forget about me so much you were willing to forget everything else too," he took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had," he paused and took another breath, "I loved you. Fuck, I still bloody do, I have this whole time, and when I saw you there tonight I decided it couldn't be a coincidence."

If her head had been spinning before it was nothing compared to now. She felt like her heart had fallen through her stomach and she couldn't breath, _no, he must be lying_, "No… no!" She threw a plate this time, "Not once did you act like you gave the slightest shit about me," a bowl. "You were as cold as the brick walls you always pushed me into!" She dropped whatever she had planned to throw next as her brain flashed an image of a moment just like that, her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers… she shook her head of that and looked back to catch a glimpse of lust flash across Draco's eyes before he looked remorseful again.

"I know I was, but I had to be as cruel as I could because I needed you to hate me. I was in so deep, with no way out, I wanted to save you. I swear, if I had known you were going to do what you did I…" Ginny cut him off and waved another bowl around, "you what? Wouldn't have been so harsh? No, Draco, you were that way the whole time." She hadn't been this angry in so long, _seven years, _she thought dryly as she flung the bowl and watched him dodge again.

"I know, you're right," he said, sounding strained, "but I didn't know how to be any other way," he surprised her then with a dark laugh as he threw his hands up in defeat, "I _still_ don't know how to be any other way." He braved some of the space between them and took a few steps toward her, "tonight is the first time I've ever even been able to say out loud that I love you." Her heart dropped again and her head swam with all the things she wanted to say, but she couldn't even decide what she felt at the moment she was so mixed up.

Part of her was elated beyond belief to hear him saying these things, another part was screaming that it was lies, another was furious with him for not saying it seven years ago. Then she was mad at Christiane for keeping so much from her, and yet she understood too. Most of her just wanted to throw more dishes. And frustratingly, through all this thoughtful commotion, her brain insisted on rolling through images of every late night encounter, every lust filled glare, every body aching thrust that they had ever had and her body was reacting just as she would expect it to considering; a pounding headache, a sensation of spinning, and a very distracting warmth between her legs.

Closing her eyes Ginny reached up and started rubbing her temples, this was all too much. She wanted a few more drinks so she could just pass out and think about it another day. Did she believe his claims of love? She thought about that for a few seconds when a small light flickered on, Christiane believed him. Her head snapped up and she narrowed her gaze at him for a second but couldn't think of anything to say. Christiane never would have stepped aside if she didn't believe him, maybe he cursed her. Her anger flared again and she threw another glass, only barely missing her target, then she burst into tears.

She heard more than saw Draco start to come to her, so she half-heartedly threw another dish and pushed her way into the living room where she dropped onto the couch. He was there in an instant, holding her to him as she sobbed into his shirt for whatever amount of time it was.

Calming slightly, Ginny pulled away from his chest and pressed her forehead to his, careful not to look at his face at all, "I needed you, and you let me go," she whispered. "I know, Gin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He was so close she could feel his breath against her cheek, then his lips were on hers, and she felt more alive than she had felt in seven years.

She flung her arms around him and held on for dear life, and she could feel him doing the same as he adjusted himself on top of her. It was frantic, and burning with more fire than she remembered there ever being between them before, she couldn't get enough. She felt his hand slide up her waist and she grabbed it, pushing it back down, "look what you did," she whispered as she stopped his hand right between her legs. He groaned and she gasped as his fingers dove in and readjusted her so he could hit all the right spots. Her heart pounded in her chest, she removed her arms from his neck and placed them on his cheeks as she kissed him like she'd never get another chance. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the couch and carrying her back to her room.

Every inch of his bare flesh felt like a gift to her, he was perfect, and he was hers, monster or not. They fell into the bed, and he tore madly at the thin sheet blocking the skin contact they both needed so desperately at that moment. It came away with ease, as did the only article of clothing he had been wearing. He brought himself face to face with her and dropped his head to hers, "I'll never let you go again," he growled as he took her lips back again and sunk into her. She arched her back and barley had the mental capacity to keep kissing him as he reached her hilt, she couldn't even speak a coherent word.

Instead she pulled him closer and ground her hips in rhythm with each thrust, "go slow." Instantly he stopped, then pulled himself out with exquisite patience then slide back in gently, she shuddered at the feeling. She pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him with the same care he was giving her, and they continued that way untill the pace became too much.

Cupping her face, Draco kissed her harder, and she obliged, so he sped up again, reveling in high pitch noises she made. She pulled him to her again then flipped him on his back, how he'd never know, and slammed herself down so hard he didn't care. She leaned back, gripping his thighs with her nails and rolled her hips, surely this would kill him. He let her have her way for a few minutes then gripped her hair and pulled her back to him, "I seem to remember you liking it rough."

"Oddly enough, I seem to remember the same thing," she hissed and shoved him away from her scrambling out of the bed. He was fast still, and gripped her around the waist, "no escape," he whispered with a wicked grin as he pushed her against the wall near her bathroom, his hand taking back its old stomping ground around her neck. She let out a pleasured sigh then wrapped her fingers around his groin, "like you ever wanted to," she smirked. He muttered something inaudible then let go of her neck, lifted her up, pinned her to the wall, and slammed himself into her all in one fluid motion that made her scream. Could she love him? Yes, she very well could.

A/N: yay! It's finally freaking over, thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially DamnDraco, and thank you to Lady Gaga for the satanic plot bunny (*cough cough bitch cough cough*…lol) and thank you to Adele, for throwing tea cups in your rolling in the deep video, that really helped my writers block for some reason.

Damn… I feel so accomplished right now lol, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think, I worked really hard on this fucker lol.


End file.
